The Infected Chronicles - Immune
by rhig122
Summary: The end of the world didn't happen like it usually does in Hollywood. For Annabeth, it was slow and painful. After the shock and destruction wore off it was discovered that a few were immune. These few were hunted, tested and used to try and save the world. This is Annabeth's struggle to survive in more ways than one! AU - Rated T due to language and some violence
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

 **Prologue**

I pressed my back along the fence and crept along in near silence, the full moon my only saving grace tonight. The lack of a need for a flash light was probably the only thing keeping me invisible to this strange world.

It's not often that anyone is allowed out of the fence but when someone needs something and we don't have it in our stores, I am the first one they send out. Why? Because I am the only one immune. I am the only one who ever returns.

I stop along the fence and sigh. I have five miles I need to cover just to get to town. I can see the road a few hundred yards in front of me thanks the moon light. I was just about to make a break for the road when I heard twigs snap in the distance.

I freeze against the fence, praying it was just an animal. I however, am not that lucky.

Another stick breaks in the distance and I can hear the crunching of leaves followed by another stick breaking.

My eyes run over the area, scanning for my best options. I can either crouch down and hide between the two bushes next to me or make a mad dash for the tree about twenty yards away.

The noises are getting closer, and faster and I quickly decide that my best bet is the tree. I push myself off the fence and full out run to a large oak in front of me. I thank God, that I spent a lot of time climbing pretty much anything when I was younger and have a gift for knowing just where to go in a difficult climb.

The crunching of limbs and leaves is even closer and I jump at the first branch I see. I quickly pull myself up onto the branch and steady myself. I am not far enough up off the ground. In retrospect, this probably wasn't the best tree to climb, but if need be I can tree hop.

I grab another branch and haul myself up on to it, moving closer to the trunk for better balance and I listen. The sounds are so close now that I can actually hear someone panting as they are closing in on my tree.

I hug the tree trunk and turn to see if I can find what is making the noise. I spot it, about fifteen yards from my tree. A young man trying his best to run but he has a slight limp and it is impeding his progress. In the moon light I can see that his clothes are tattered and it looks like he's stained in blood.

 _'_ _Great, just what I need . . . a gimpy tag along.'_

I hopped back down to the first branch and flatten myself out. I drop an arm down and brace myself. I don't want to fall out as I grab him and help haul him up. I am only about six feet up, but that drop would still hurt, not to mention ruin my plans of getting in and out of the city in one day. Although I had a feeling that gimpy boy was already going to ruin that plan for me.

I wasn't expecting him to actually see my arm dangling from this tree but he did. He didn't hesitate to grab my hand as he turned and pulled himself on to the branch. I didn't say anything, just pointed up and he nodded.

I quickly sat up and turned to make my way back up the tree. He silently followed behind me and for looking like he had been through hell and back, he was doing an amazing job of keeping up.

I stopped at two massive branches that were almost right next to each other. I sat down on the slightly higher branch and put my back against the trunk. I stretched my legs straight out and I tried to will myself to be invisible.

I looked over to see him doing the same. He looked over at me like he was going to say something and I simply put a finger to my lips. Now was not the time to make noise.

My ears perked up again and I heard the twigs and leaves snapping and crunching under what sounded like an army's footsteps.

I slowly and quietly turned to see hundreds of infected moving through the trees. I willed myself to calm down and slow my breathing. I know they aren't going to notice me up in the tree but the bleeding gimp next to me is a whole other story.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter One**

I stuck my hand in the rocks and experimented with my grip before hoisting myself up another foot. I looked at the area around me and saw my next three foot holes as well as two more hand holes. I decided to get moving if I was going to beat Grace to the top.

I looked down to see a mop of dark chocolate hair just below my foot. _'Shit!'_ I quit planning and just started moving. I was not about to lose one hundred bucks to my best friend, not to mention I was a better climber when I just went for it verses thinking it out.

"I'm coming for you Chase!"

I looked down again to see that I had put a couple of feet between us but she was close enough that I could see the gleam and determination in her dark eyes. "You wish," Was my only reply as I smiled wickedly back down at her.

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes for just a moment. I could feel Grace getting closer and suddenly I exhaled and took off. I didn't think, I just moved and prayed I could beat her to the top.

I was only a few feet from the top, Grace close behind me, when I decided to make a ballsy move. I knew I could potentially take out both Grace and myself if I made the move and missed but at this moment I didn't care.

I sucked in a deep breath, lowered myself so I was in a somewhat crouching position and then pushed as hard as I could upward with my toes and fingers. I could feel small rocks fall away beneath me from my sudden exertion of pressure which was quickly followed by a startled scream from Grace.

"Dammit Annabeth! Are you trying to kill us?"

I didn't bother to look down, not yet anyway. I was dangling from the top of the cliff, willing my arms to work and pull my body up over the top. I decided to use my knees to see if I could find a foot hole and in my panic I managed to ram my left knee into a rock so hard that I could instantly feel the blood start running down my leg. The only plus side was that I now had to place to put my foot so I could hoist myself over the edge of the cliff.

In a matter of minutes I was over the top of the cliff and lying flat on my stomach with my feet still hanging over the edge. I wanted to get up and rub it into Grace's face that I had beat her but my body was exhausted after that idiotic leap I made to the top.

Just as I was about to sit up when I felt hands on my feet. "Help me up you idiot!"

"I am not in the best position to do that at the moment. Put your foot on that small ledge just below your knee and I can help you."

I felt Grace loosen her grip on my feet and I was able to turn over quickly. I sat up and held my hands out to her as she stood up on the ledge.

"You know," She said as I pulled her up over the edge, "you really are a dumbass. You could have killed us both!"

I gave her a smirk and looked her dead in her dark chocolate eyes, "You would have done the same thing. I don't want to hear it!"

" _That_ is beside the point!"

"You're just pissed you owe me a hundred bucks now!" I smiled as I laid back down on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bite me!"

I felt a little bit of air to my left as Grace collapsed next to me and I closed my eyes. We laid there for only a matter of minutes before there was a noise behind us in the brush. I sat up instantly, not sure what I was expecting see.

"Leave it Annabeth, it's most likely just a rabbit or something." Grace didn't move from her position, flat on her back, hands tucked under head and eyes closed.

I ignored her and continued to listen. I heard it again, soft footsteps on the gravel trail near where we were.

"Grace, get up. Let's go."

"What is wrong with you? Why do you always get so jumpy when we are out here?" Grace peered at me through one eye.

"Can we just go please? It's going to take us an hour just to get back to the car and I don't want to be stuck out here after dark. Now can we **please** go?" My voice was quiet but pleading.

"Fine." Grace grumbled under her breath, just as a man came from the bushes.

Generally, for this area, that was nothing out of the ordinary. This stretch of cliff was always busy. There were always people hiking and climbing the cliff face. But this man, he frightened me.

Grace and I both jumped to standing and watched the man carefully. He didn't look like he was out here climbing, nor did he look like he was hiking or camping. He was in dark denim skinny jeans and a dress polo with loafers. There was as nasty gash up his left arm that was oozing some sort of clear liquid.

I tried to look into his eyes, but he couldn't seem to focus. They were glassed over and his breathing I noticed was rapid. "Sir . . . sir, do you need help?"

"What the hell? Does he have rabies or something?" Grace looked over at me and I could see the fear mounting in her eyes. "He's blocking our path Annabeth, what do we do?"

"You girls . . . you girls . . . girls . . ."

He kept trailing off. I could see the gears in his brain trying to turn to get his words out but it wasn't happening.

I grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her closer to me, trying to protect her from whatever this man might do. I side stepped and she followed. We watched to see what his next move was going to be; he didn't move. He had stopped talking but his mouth was hanging open.

"God, what is the dude on?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here. Don't let go of my hand and stay as close to me as possible until we hit the path."

Grace simply nodded and waited for me to lead the way. "What am I supposed to do when we hit the path?"

I glanced back at her and mouthed, ' _RUN!_ '

She stepped behind me and whispered into my hair, "Full out?"

I nodded, still watching the man. His eyes were glazing over more and more by the minute. I wanted a full plan in place and Grace needed to know it before we took off. "Full out. Don't stop. You're faster than I am, pull out the keys just before you reach the car and dear God, Grace, **please** don't drop them!"

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go now?"

I could tell that Grace was getting antsy. She was bouncing from foot to foot, waiting for me to make the first move. I sucked in a deep breath and darted off to our right, sticking to the edge of the cliff. The brush was just ahead of me and I told Grace to jump, praying she would at the right moment and not get tripped up and fall.

It was at that moment that the man's head snapped in our direction. I heard a growl come from him and he leapt toward us. We were several feet in front of him thank God, but I didn't like the fact that Grace was behind me, closer to him than I was.

I yanked her hand forward, and yelled, "Jump! The path is there, go!"

She did as she was told. I watched as she hurdled the last set of bushes of in front of her and then she hit the trail.

I went to hurdle the last set of bushes but something caught my foot. I looked down to see that the man had caught up to me but had no clue he needed to jump over the bushes. He must have fallen and he now had a tight grasp on my ankle. I didn't quite make it over the bushes and I landed with a hard thud on my chest.

 _'Crap that hurt!'_

I looked back at my ankle, hoping the fall caused him to let go but instead he was still hanging on, now trying to pull me toward him.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, get up and run!" Grace was screaming at me from the path.

"Don't stop! Just go," I screamed back at her. I rolled onto my butt and pulled my right foot back and kicked him square in the jaw. His grip lessened and I was able to wiggle out of his grasp. I jumped up, only to be startled by the guttural growl that escaped the man's mouth.

" **ANNABETH**!"

Grace's scream brought me back to reality and I took off down the path. I didn't bother to look behind me, I just ran as fast and as hard as my legs would carry me.

Grace was several yards in front me, there was no way I was going to catch up to her. As long as my best friend was safe, that was all that mattered.

I could feel myself running out of steam until I heard the crunch of more footsteps behind me. I wanted to turn and look but every fiber of my being said, ' _Just run, and don't look back_.' So I ran. The crunching stopped for a moment and then a scream filled the air.

Grace and I both stopped and turned around, even though we shouldn't have, as the sight that was now before us was one that I would never be able to get out of my head.

The crunch I heard behind me, was another girl who stepped out on the path behind me, she was now trapped in the arms of the man. She had her back against his chest and blood was flowing from her neck. It was her scream we heard that made us stop.

"Holy shit!" I heard Grace cry from behind me. "What do we do?"

The girl screamed again and blood bubbled out of her mouth. The man then looked at me and Grace and let out a scream that almost resembled the velociraptors from Jurassic Park.

That was all of the motivation I needed. I turned back around and started to run again, forcing my legs to their limits. Grace instantly understood and did the same.

We were nearing the end of the trail and I saw Grace trying to dig in her pockets as she ran.

I looked behind us and saw nothing on the path. We were too far from where the girl was attacked to see what was going now. I yelled at Grace, "Slow down!"

Grace either didn't hear me or didn't want to listen and continued to run full out to the car. She disappeared to the right and I prayed there was nothing else down there to attack us.

I finally made it to the bottom of the trail and turned to the right. Grace was already in the car and pulling toward me. I stopped running toward her and waited for her to stop the car. I quickly jumped in and tried desperately to catch my breath.

"What the hell do we do? That guy totally took a chunk out of her neck and we left her there! We just left her Annabeth!"

Grace was hysterical. I had only seen her like this a few times before and if she continued acting this way we were going to be in a ditch.

"There was nothing we could do to help her Grace. He hit her carotid artery. She wasn't going to live." I talked calmly to her in hopes that it would help her calm down.

"We just left her there! We left her!" Grace was crying now, as she tried to speed out of the parking area.

I dug through the center console of the car as she tried to get us out to the main road.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grace was now in full blown hysterics and she had pulled the car over, to which I was forever thankful. I was not in the mood to die in a car wreck tonight as well.

"I am looking for our damn phones! I dropped them in here before we got out of the car!" I couldn't help but scream at her. She was making me panic and I needed to keep a level head. "Just keep the car parked here okay."

Grace simply nodded as my hand finally grazed a phone under all of the junk in her console. I ripped out Grace's phone and I was thankful that she didn't have a password entry. I quickly dialed 9-1-1 and waited for a responder.

"9-1-1 emergency. Please state your emergency."

"Yeah, my friend and I are out at Devil's Backbone."

"Fitting at this moment don't you think," Grace mumbled under her breath while trying to hold back her sobs.

I smacked her arm lightly and continued, "There was a man at the top of the cliff. I don't know if he was on something but he chased us. We got away but there was another girl on the path after we ran past, he had her gripped around the chest and she was bleeding horribly from the neck."

"Are you trying to punk me right now? You know it's a huge fine for calling 9-1-1 . . ."

I quickly cut her off, "Would you get someone out here now! We are not trying to punk you. I just ran full out for almost two miles and I don't freaking run!" Tears were beginning to build up in the corners of my eyes. I closed them in hopes of willing them away but all I could see was the girl and blood bubbling out of her mouth as she screamed for help.

"Okay, I am sorry. Where are you right now?"

"Sitting in my friend's dark green Explorer at the entrance to Devil's Backbone. Don't ask the address because I don't know. I just know we are just past mile marker one-twenty-two in Caldwell County."

"I know where you are. There is an EMS truck and police on the way. Please stay put. Lock the doors to the vehicle and wait for the officers to tell you what to do. We are swamped with calls tonight, please call back if you need anything before they arrive. ETA is ten minutes."

"Thank you," I managed to whisper. The tears were about to fall. I had an idea of what was going on but I couldn't be sure without getting back to the dorm. I prayed this was an isolated incident but with my luck, I didn't think it would be.

I heard the line click and go dead. I sighed and shoved my head back into the seat. I let the tears flow as I closed my eyes. I was never going to get over what we just saw. We sat, not talking, just listening to the other cry as we tried to process what we saw.

We both jumped and Grace let out a scream as an officer knocked on her window.

She quickly rolled down her window and asked, "What do we need to do officer?"

"Go home. Don't stop anywhere, don't get out anywhere, other than to get into your homes! Do you understand me?"

We simply nodded. Grace didn't need to be told again. She put the car in drive and we were off.


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry that this update took a little longer than I had planned. Computer issues. Freaking screen is out on my laptop so I have had to hook up to a spare TV which in some ways is really nice but really defeats the purpose of having a laptop. So yeah that has been my fun over the last couple of days.

Thank you to those of you who have decided to follow, favorite and review!

 **Free-to-be-Wild-Owl** : Thank you SO much for all of the encouragement and keeping me on my toes with this one! Hope you like this next chapter!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 2**

We drove along the outskirts of town in silence. We didn't even have the radio on, which was odd for us. The ride went along quicker than normal as well. The road was absolutely empty and with all of the thoughts I had rolling around in my head it made me rather uncomfortable.

As we neared the city, traffic seemed to pick up a bit and I could feel my heartbeat slow from the manic race it was running to a mile run instead.

I was broken from my thoughts by Grace.

"What the hell?"

She was shaking her head and looking at the traffic up ahead. I followed her gaze only to be stumped as well. Our usual exits were closed and cars were piled up on the access road, horns honking. There were even people sitting on top of their vehicles as if they had been waiting to move for hours.

"The next open one; take it. We will have to do a complete loop to get back to the dorm." All I could do was look out the window, watching as people seemed to just lazily wait about, not really questioning what was going on around them.

Grace simply nodded at me. We drove another six miles before we came to the first open exit. Thankfully we made it back to the dorm without any issues. The roads were open and eerily empty but I guess that made sense since everyone else seemed to be stuck back on the main road.

We pulled into the parking lot and quickly climbed out of the Explorer. We started toward the building when a figure stepped into the light in front of the building. Grace and I both froze, remembering our encounter with the man earlier.

"What are you two doing? Get up here now!"

I relaxed as I realized it was only our dorm mate Sarah. We quickly ran and stopped just in front of her.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"We went climbing. I left a note on the door." I looked around and realized how dead campus was all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"We are under curfew. Come on in get in the dorm before we get busted," Sarah said as she ducked out of the light and headed back toward the building.

We followed and I noticed that the dorm building that was usually buzzing with life was quiet. Sure there was laughter and a little music coming from a few common rooms here and there but this was a Saturday night. This dorm was usually alive with doors open, people moving freely throughout the building at all hours of the night. This was not good and the gears in my brain were turning again.

We ran up the first flight of stairs and stopped at the second floor landing. Sarah was watching the hallway for movement and when she was satisfied that there was no one watching us she ran to our door down the hall.

We quickly entered the room to find our fourth roommate sitting on the sofa.

"Oh thank God! We thought something happened to you guys!"

Kate had a tendency to be on the dramatic side but after the events of today, it really felt like she had a well-deserved reason to think that something truly bad happened to us.

"What is going on? Why are we on curfew and why couldn't we take our normal exits to get back?" I couldn't sit still and I was pacing the floor in front of Kate.

Kate stuck her hand out and grabbed mine as I walked past her again and gently pulled me onto the sofa next to her.

"We don't really know. All we know is that there was a shooting over on Maple and that four people are dead." She shook her head and her brown curls fell in front of her face, making her look like a terrified child.

I sighed heavily and leaned back into the sofa. ' _What the hell is going on?_ ' This question raced through my mind nonstop. It had been ever since we made it to the car and were able to somewhat process what we just went through.

"Annabeth, what the hell did you do to your leg?" Sarah was looking at me from her usual corner of the room.

I looked down to see dried blood from my left knee all of the way down to my ankle.

"Just a little accident on the cliff from when she tried to kill us," Grace said in an exasperated tone.

"I did not. I just really wanted my hundred bucks!" I flashed a toothy smile back to Grace which was met with a dirty look.

"You guys will never believe what happened back at the Backbone either! It was absolutely insane!"

Grace started to pace the entire room as she spoke. She paced faster and faster as she filled Kate and Sarah in on the man, the poor girl we left behind and how quickly the cops were to dismiss us from the scene.

I needed to clear my mind, get away from the two sets of staring eyes that were making me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to shower." I stood up quickly and rushed to my room to gather my clothes. I couldn't take their eyes just boring into me.

"Annabeth, how could you just leave her like that?" Kate was questioning with tears in her eyes as I turned my back on them.

"Because it was her or us, and don't you put the blame for this one on me entirely. Grace was there as well and if I remember correctly, she ran as well." I responded flatly before entering the threshold of my room. I slammed the door behind me with more force than I intended and then sunk to the floor.

' _Oh dear God, what is going on?_ ' I clutched the side of my head with both hands and dropped my head to my knees. ' _Calm down Annabeth, this isn't the end of the world! It was just a truly crazy man. You know they are out there._ '

I stood, shaking my head to clear the thoughts but tears rolled down my cheeks instead. "Ugh!" I grabbed my toiletry kit, towel and pajamas and headed toward the bathroom that I shared with Grace.

I wasn't trying to throw her under the bus, but because I am the more logical one in the group, things always get blamed on me when they don't go exactly as planned.

I trudged into the bathroom and locked both doors. I wasn't in the mood for someone to come barging in on me as I knew Grace would be in momentarily to yell at me for that last little outburst. I turned on the hot water and stripped, wishing I could just shut my brain off for a while.

I crawled into the hot water and was thankful for the burning sensation running through my body. It actually cleared my mind but only until the numbness set in and the questions began again.

I looked down at my knee to assess the damage from the cliff face. "Shit!" The cut was about four inches across the top of my left knee cap. It didn't seem to be deep but now that I was cleaning it out, it was bleeding again. ' _Nothing a large band aid and some Neosporin wouldn't fix._ '

As I watched the blood run down my leg, I finally saw the scratches on my ankle. ' _Crap. Where on earth did those come from?_ ' I tried to think back to the cliff but I couldn't think of a moment where I scratched myself there. The only thing coming to mind was the man and his grasp on my ankle as I fell.

The scratches were merely flesh wounds compared to my knee but they seemed to be infected already. I gently scrubbed them with soap and as I cleaned around them, I realized how hot my ankle was. I couldn't have an infection from his scratch, not that fast. There was just no way it was possible.

I sat down in the bottom of the tub, hugging my knees to my chest. I turned the cold water completely off and allowed the hot water to completely wash over me. Despite the extreme heat I was shivering.

Was this part of the infection in my ankle or was this the mental and physical exhaustion kicking in? I closed my eyes and allowed the tears to take over again.

There was a gentle knock on Grace's bathroom door. "Annabeth, will you please come out? You've been in there over an hour."

Grace's plea hit me and I shook my head knowing full well she couldn't see me.

"Annabeth, please."

Grace's pleas could usually crack any mood I was battling through, but right now I just wanted her to go away. I didn't care that she was my childhood best friend, or that she practically lived with us growing up, or that I viewed her as a sister that I was never given by my parents. I was not in the mood to deal with anyone at the given moment. The last thing I wanted to do was say something I really didn't mean.

I tried to stand but the time in the bottom of the tub made me stiff despite the warmth washing over me.

Grace knocked again. "Anna banana, please let me in!"

"You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Nana! Open the door!"

"Grrr! Give me a minute." I finally made it to standing and leaned forward, resting my head on an arm against the shower wall. There was a strange pain running through my leg, starting at my ankle. I tried to shake the need to throw up but bile was quickly rising in the back of my throat.

I practically fell out of the shower and crawled to the toilet and began to retch. Violent shudders racked through my body as it attempted to rid itself of whatever virus was trying to take over.

I could hear Grace panicking on the other side of the door but I couldn't focus. My head was pounding and my left leg was screaming at me from the pain.

"Annabeth, what is wrong?"

I tried to answer her but I couldn't do anything but choke back a sob which in turn caused me to retch again. Violent waves of cramps gripped my abdomen and I clutched the edge of the porcelain throne so tight that my knuckles were beginning to cramp.

There was a jingling noise in Grace's door knob and I wanted to tell her to go away, that I would let her in when I could gain control of myself but my brain could not get the words to my mouth.

"Oh Jesus, Annabeth, what the hell is wrong with you?"

My only answer was to vomit my guts up again. ' _How much crap did I have to eat today? There is no way there is anything left after the first round!_ ' My gut knotted up again and I tried to resist the urge to vomit again but it was no use.

I heard the water in the shower turn off, and then there was a heavy towel thrown over my back. Grace was talking to me as she pulled my wet hair back. I couldn't comprehend a word she was saying. I barely had the strength to focus on her face.

Finally, the retching stopped. The violent waves of cramps subsided and I tried to loosen my grip on the toilet.

I could feel Grace leaning over me, trying to help me pry my fingers from the edge, where I was hanging on for dear life.

"Relax Nana, you're okay now, just relax."

That was the first time I could actually comprehend what she was telling me. I allowed her to gently pull my hands away from the toilet and then help me to a sitting position against the wall behind me.

I was suddenly thankful for the relationship I had with Grace. Here I was, butt naked, trying not to hyperventilate, pretty sure there was vomit in my hair and on my face and she wasn't saying a word.

"Are you okay now?" She was quiet in her question, trying not to pressure me into saying to terribly much.

I shook my head no gingerly. There was still a throbbing pain in my temples that worried me. I have had migraines before that caused me to randomly throw up and I feared if I opened my mouth it would start all over again.

"Why the hell is there blood everywhere?"

I looked up at her and pointed down at my knee. I am sure that with the crawling I did to get to the toilet caused it to bleed even more than it was when I cleaned it in the tub.

"Can you stand? You need to rinse off. You are rather . . . disgusting," She finally said.

I sighed and held my hands up to her and she carefully pulled me to standing. I didn't let go of her hands as I took a small step forward. I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to fall and if I was, I wanted her to help catch me.

"I don't care that we are under curfew. I am taking you to the E.R. They can kiss my lily white ass if they think that you should stay here and ride this out until morning!"

She seemed aggravated, which wasn't a hard emotion for her to find. I listened to her rant as she slowly walked with me to the shower. She turned the water on for me and then turned back to help me in. I stepped over with my right leg first and almost busted my face on the tub side. My left ankle gave out on me.

"Jesus, Annabeth! Where did **_that_** come from?"

"He scratched me," was all I could mumble to her. I looked down to see that my ankle was now swollen, the scratches an angry red and puffy. ' _Great, I am going to die_ ,' was my last thought as Grace shoved me in the shower and helped me rinse off once again.


	4. Chapter Three

So this wasn't my best chapter word count wise but I had to stop myself or it would have been about 5000 words! Sorry that updates are a bit slow, soccer season is in full swing and with practices three nights a week and games on weekends, my time has seriously been cut in half! So read, enjoy and review if you like!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 3**

Grace managed to get us out of the building and into the parking lot before we were busted by our student adviser. She literally came out of nowhere and was standing directly in our path.

"Get out of the way Amy," Grace grumbled rudely as she tried to balance my weight with our sudden stop.

"No, we are under curfew and you two are breaking that rule! I could easily have you removed for this!"

"Bull shit," Grace spat back at her.

I was going to interject but the pounding in my head took over again. All I could do was slam the heel of my hand into my temple and hang on to Grace.

Amy stepped closer to us to try and block our path even more. "I said, no! Now go back to your dorm, I don't care how drunk she is, she can ride it out in the dorm like everyone else!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

Any other day I would have politely told her off, especially since I didn't drink but I just didn't have the energy. I squeezed my eyes shut and tears pushed their way out of the corners. "Just go Grace."

Grace did as she was told and started to take a step around Amy when she reached out to stop us. She grabbed my arm and when she touched me, I instantly leaned over and threw up all over her shoes. I can't say she totally deserved my steaming pile of bile on her feet but it got the point across that we needed to leave.

Amy jumped back and screamed. Grace on the other hand rushed us past her as soon as I was done retching.

"Sorry Amy! By the way, I will be sure to let the Dean know you were out after curfew as well, stopping students from getting to the E.R," Grace screamed back at her as we made our way to her Explorer. "Thank you for doing that on her feet and not in my car," She exclaimed as I hobbled along as quickly as I could to the passenger door.

All I could do was nod. We made it to her Explorer and she shoved me into her car as gently as she could, which for Grace, meant pushing me back into the seat and slamming the door on me.

I closed my eyes as we drove to the E.R. and willed the pain in my leg and head to go away without much luck.

"I am going to run in and get you someone and a wheelchair. You don't need to walk any more than you already have."

I cracked my left eye open to look at her but the tears were in the way. Nodding was quickly becoming my second language. I closed my eyes again and moments later there was a knock on the window next to me. I didn't even notice that she had parked the car and left me to fend for myself.

I opened the door to find Grace behind a wheelchair and a young woman in purple scrubs holding a hand out to help me.

"Hurry. We need to get back inside. It's not safe out here," she whispered as she let her eyes dart all over the parking lot.

I wanted to ask her what she meant about it not being safe, but the pain in my head and leg were getting to me. I couldn't even make words come out of my mouth let alone full sentences, so instead I stuck out my hands and she carefully helped me into the wheelchair.

I leaned forward in my new seat and pressed my hands to my head again, the pressure on my temples the only thing keeping my head from exploding. ' _Where the hell was this headache coming from and why was my ankle in more pain than my bleeding knee?_ '

The nurse practically ran me into the E.R., not even bothering to make me fill out any of the information on the usual charts. She ran past the desk and nurses station which was oddly empty and took me to an empty room at the back of the triage area.

She and Grace helped me out of the chair and up onto the bed. I really wanted to lie down but I was afraid that I might actually never get up if I did.

"Look, all I can do is fix you up and send you on your way. A lot of crazy stuff has been happening tonight and my presence will be missed here in a few minutes."

I watched her as she put gloves on and pulled out what looked like a suture kit.

"Tell me what happened." She sat down next to me and tried to get me to focus on her but the pain in my head refused to let me.

Grace quickly stepped to my other side and filled her in on everything from the man at the Backbone to my fever and throwing up back at the dorm.

"Shit!"

"What?" Grace and I questioned in unison.

The nurse shook her head and then quickly made her way to my ankle. "It's crossed. This . . . is not good," She let out in a raspy breath. "How long has it been since you were scratched?" She looked up at me from her spot on the floor with piercing green eyes.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and pressed my hands to my temples again. The pain was getting worse and it was taking everything I had in me not to pass out right there on top of her.

"I need to know how long!" Her voice was high pitched and desperate.

I could see Grace shaking her head, trying to remember times but this evening had been a blur for both of us. "It's been well over three hours."

The nurse shook her head and looked up at me. I felt her grab my face with both of her hands as she tried to get me to look her in the eyes.

"Tell me what hurts," she requested of me quietly.

"My head. The pain . . . the pain . . ." Suddenly I felt like the man back at the Backbone and I instantly busted out into tears.

Grace looked at me confused and then back at the nurse. "Help her!"

"Lay back. Let me stitch your knee and then tend to the rest. I don't have a lot of time left."

I did as I was told with the help of Grace who still looked as lost as ever.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Even with my eyes closed, I could tell that Grace was busy pacing next to me. She was one of those people who could almost control the mood of a room when she was in it. The vibe she was giving off was highly energized, full of stress and confusion.

"Stop pacing and sit down next to her and I will tell you! Just for God's sake, **STOP** pacing!"

I felt Grace plop down in a chair next to me and the mood shifted again, a heavy tension filling the room.

The nurse was quiet for several minutes as she filled my knee with a local anesthetic. Honestly she should have just stitched me then and there and not even bothered with the local as I felt every painful stitch as she started on closing the gash on my knee.

"Here is what I know," She was whispering to us as she quickly made stitch after stitch. "There is a new vaccination that the government is pressing on certain groups of people. Those with respiratory issues, prone to chronic illness . . . things like that. Listen to me carefully. **DO NOT** under any circumstances take this vaccine."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't add the medical field in that group of people who need to get the vaccine," I replied with a hushed voice. Despite the massive migraine raging in my head, I could still comprehend some things at least.

"Exactly. The medical field personnel are always the first to get the recommended vaccinations because we come in contact with everything. We need that added help of immunity. They don't even want us taking this vaccine!" I could tell she was tense as the stitching went from slow and careful to fast and fervent.

"Here is the thing, the vaccine is doing weird things to people. We have seen a lot of people coming in here with symptoms similar to yours. Headache, fever, throwing up . . ." She trailed off and I tried to concentrate on what she was saying but the pounding in my temples was at its peak.

"But she hasn't had any vaccinations. So how does she have these same symptoms?" Grace was panicked and the mood again shifted. She was back on her feet again, pacing.

"These people are being infected with something in the vaccine. The only difference is they have all turned violent. Biting, scratching and trying to rip people apart kind of violent. My guess is the man who scratched you was infected with . . . whatever this is, and you are now infected."

"But Annabeth isn't violent. How long does it take to get violent?"

"Right now, the estimate is between two to five hours of symptoms appearing. It could longer in those with a stronger immune system. We just don't know. We have been seeing more and more cases since the vaccine was released on Wednesday. So far, what I know is that some people are being effected within hours of receiving the vaccine and others it has been days."

Grace was pacing frantically now. Each footstep she made on the hard tile floor made my head pound harder.

"Grace, I am going to say this as nicely as I can . . . sit the fuck down before I beat you into the chair!" Even through the pain, I made sure that my voice was calm and even. I knew that was the only way I was going to get Grace to calm down. She was only scared of me when I was angry and calm at the same time.

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the blinding light of the room and more black dots in my eyes. I blinked again and tried to focus on Grace. She had finally stopped behind the chair, her fingers gripping the back of it so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

I tried desperately to focus but everything was just a big blur. The urge to throw up was creeping up on me and I sat up quickly, just as the nurse finished the last stitch on my knee. Before I knew it, there was a bucket in my lap and Grace was holding back my damp curls.

Dry heaves are the worst. My abdomen was screaming at me from the muscle spasms but the plus side was that the pain in my head was beginning to subside.

"So what does all of this mean? How do we know what is going on?" Grace was pacing again as she asked her questions. She caught my glare and stopped behind the chair again.

The nurse looked up at Grace and then at me. "I wish I had an answer for you but sadly I do not. I am going to bandage this mess up for you and then I need to go and you girls need to get somewhere safe."

I could feel her spray my ankle with some sort of antiseptic, and the stinging sensation brought me back to reality for a moment.

"So, if this really is as bad as my mind is currently telling me, nowhere is going to be safe," I said as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

The nurse looked up at me sadly and nodded.

I flopped back onto the bed as she bandaged my ankle. I closed my eyes and tried to think but I really needed sleep all of a sudden. I could hear her and Grace talking quietly but my mind was wandering off as they spoke.

"What do I do if she gets violent?"

The nurse sighed into her answer, "Lock her in a room. Do not let her touch you and call the police. If all else fails, severe head trauma is the only want to stop her."

"What?"

"It's the only way to stop them once they change. I have done all I can for her. Take these with you and remember to keep an eye on her. I have to go. I have been in here too long. Be safe and pray she is immune."

I heard Grace sniffle and wished I could comfort her as I heard her shove some things into her bags.

"Come on Annabeth. We need to get you back to the dorm."

I allowed her to help me back into the wheelchair and then into her car. After that the exhaustion took over and I allowed myself to succumb too much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! Life man...life! I can barely find enough time to tend to the house and kids let alone write for fun. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I could add classes to my work load. So yeah, bear with me please!

Things are about to get interesting for my little cast of characters and for those who have PMed me asking when Percy will show up...not until much, much later. As of right now this is a trilogy but it could possibly expand. Not totally sure on that one yet.

Thank you for your reviews and PMs! Now read, review and enjoy!

 **Chapter Four**

I woke with a start. My heart was racing in my chest, almost like it was trying to force its' way out. I placed a hand on my chest and tried to calm my heart. My other hand instantly went to my head.

 _'Ugh, what the hell happened last night?'_

I sat up and then instantly regretted the movement as the world was a little less than stable in my head. I threw my legs over the side of the bed only to have them land on something warm and squishy as I stood, causing me to fall face first on the floor.

"Fuck Annabeth! What the hell was that for?"

Grace's voice sounded far away in my head even though she was about two feet from me.

"Why the hell are you on the floor," I groaned face first in the carpet. "What happened last night?"

"Do you remember anything after you got your knee stitched up and could you please get off of me?"

I carefully rolled off of Grace and sprawled out on the floor, which considering it was a dorm room, I was amazed that I was able to do that with Grace on the ground with me.

"Honestly, no and sorry I stepped on you. I didn't know you were down there. Why are you on the floor by the way?" My voice was raspy and my throat burned like I can't even explain.

"You passed out on the way back from the E.R. Nurse Keeley gave me a ton of antibiotics for your knee and I was told to watch you for the change. Did you hear any of that conversation?"

Grace had rolled to face me but I wasn't looking at her, bits and pieces of last night were coming back to me. ' _Lock her in a room. Do not let her touch you and call the police. If all else fails, severe head trauma is the only way to stop her._ '

"Ummm . . . why am I remembering something about locking me in a room and severe head trauma being the only way to stop me?"

Grace sighed deeply and sat up. "Essentially the end of the world is coming or something along those lines. She was worried you were going to turn into . . . whatever it is those people are turning into. I was waiting to see if you were going to get violent or whatever it is exactly that is going on." Grace was quiet as she spoke, as if she was trying not to upset me in case I did turn violent on her.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to will away the aches and pains coming from all over my body when suddenly my stomach rumbled. I realized that I hadn't eating anything since my snack just before our climb yesterday and with throwing that up and God knows what else, I was starved.

"Let's go get food," I requested to the awkward silence that had fallen over us.

"Are you okay to be around people? Like, you aren't going to rip anyone's head off or anything?"

"I don't think I will," I replied with a smile. Leave it to Grace to make you smile when you really don't want to.

"Hey, can you help me with the bandage on my ankle before we go? It feels terrible."

I sat up slowly this time and stuck my foot out toward Grace. She simply nodded at me and frowned at me as she unwrapped my ankle.

"Ummmm . . . Is it supposed to look like this?"

The look on her face was rather funny but considering the fact that she was looking at my ankle, I was more worried than anything at the moment.

I leaned so that I could try to look at it and was instantly disgusted by what I saw. The scratches that were once red and swollen were now bruised. I was sporting purple and black raised streaks with a thin, yellowish pus oozing out of several spots.

"Okay, never mind, just wrap that back up! I will deal with the bandage on it!"

"Yeah, that's just gross," Grace replied. Honestly she looked like she wanted to puke but the look on her face quickly disappeared as she wrapped my ankle back up.

Just as she finished up with my ankle, there was a knock on my door.

"Annabeth, can I come in?"

"Sure," I replied, just loud enough for Kate to hear me through the door.

"You okay now?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Head is still pounding, knee still hurts and my ankle looks likes it has been through a meat grinder, but yeah, I'm okay." I wasn't trying to be a sarcastic ass; that usually happened anytime I talked to Kate. I couldn't help it at all.

Grace shot me a dirty look and I just stared up at Kate.

"I just wanted to check on you. You looked like hell last night and well the news had some pretty creepy stuff on it after you two left and I just wanted to make sure you got back okay."

It was hard to stay mad at Kate. She was almost too innocent for this world. "Come on. We are headed to breakfast. I need food. Want to go?"

Kate sighed and dropped her head, "Give me a few minutes. I will meet you at the front door."

Grace and I nodded and set about getting dressed. Again, I was beyond thankful that Grace and I had one of those relationships that you didn't have to say anything, it was just understood the other needed help. I watched as she ran through the bathroom door that connected our rooms. She didn't bother closing the door, just ran straight through, changed as fast as possible and stumbled back into the bathroom to stop at the sink to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"You know, it is going to take more than that to fix what you have going on there!" I joked with Grace as she cleaned up. Her only response was to flip me the bird and I laughed. I shouldn't have. Pain shot through my temples and I closed my eyes and laid back on the floor.

My eyes weren't closed long but it was long enough for Grace to scare me by dropping a bottle of Tylenol on my head.

"Really Grace? I'm dying here and you have to go and scare the crap out of me!"

"Take that and then I have other stuff for you to take just before we eat."

I rubbed the spot on my head with one hand and held out the other to her to help me up. "Can you just find me a sun dress long enough to cover my knee please?" I quickly opened the bottle and popped three of the pills in hopes to drown out the pain.

Grace rummaged through my clothes for me as I tried to get my shorts off without hitting the bandage. I was caught off guard as a dress came flying across the room and slapped me in the face. I glared back at Grace and quickly threw the dress on and tried to walk toward my shoes. I quickly slipped on a pair of sandals and hobbled into the bathroom to wash up.

Several minutes later we were met by Kate at the door to our common room and we all silently made our way out into the hall. It was quiet in the building. Not just quiet but dead silent. The only sound was our feet and we walked across the tiled floor to the elevator.

We waited, still not breaking the eerie silence. I pressed the down arrow on the elevator and suddenly I felt antsy. Something wasn't right and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are we still under some kind of curfew or lockdown or something?" Thalia was nervous and pacing as she asked Kate her question.

"Not that I know of. It's just supposed to be a curfew," Kate answered quietly as she whipped her phone out to check the college news. "It doesn't say anything on the site. Just that curfew is from six to six and no one is allowed out during those hours for any reason and if they are, not to come back to campus."

The elevator dinged behind us, causing all of us to jump and then laugh nervously. We quickly got in the empty car and I hit the button to take us to the first floor.

I leaned back into the wall and cringed as my ankle started to throb. I found myself wishing the Tylenol would hurry up and do its job as Grace spoke with Kate across from me.

"What was on the news last night?"

"Well, whatever happened to you guys out at the Backbone was mentioned but it wasn't top news. Top news went to whatever happened at the Urgent Care over on University and Third Street." Kate paused and looked at her feet. When she looked up I could see the fear in her eyes.

The elevator dinged again, and the doors opened, breaking us from our thoughts. We quickly filed out of the car and then made our way to the side exit of the building. I tossed my keys over to Grace and slowly made my way to my F250.

"You know I can't drive this beast," Grace whined as she pulled herself up into the driver's seat.

"You drive a freaking Explorer, not that different," I interjected as I crawled into the back seat. I shut the door and leaned back into it so that I could get my leg up and stretched out across the back seat.

"Yeah, no, completely different hon and what do you want for breakfast your royal highness?"

I rolled my eyes at her and cracked a small smile. "Your princess would like Cracker Barrel today."

"Yes, your majesty," Grace replied while bowing from the seat and making a gesture with her hands as she did so.

We drove along, silently, watching the roads and that was when I realized how dead it was. I leaned forward and tapped Kate's shoulder. "Are you sure there wasn't anything on the news about a lock down?"

"Nothing. I swear. All it showed was the mass shootings that went on at the Urgent Care. I even watched again this morning at six. It was just a recap of last night. They never said what caused the shooting or anything but they did say that we were under curfew at the school. That was it," Kate practically cried to us.

"Hey, you can calm down. It was just a question Kate. You aren't in trouble or anything." Grace tried to say in her most soothing voice but it came out as more of an annoyed grumble.

I heard Kate sniffle and we continued on in silence once more. We pulled into the restaurant parking lot ten minutes later and again, for a Sunday morning, it was dead.

We piled out of the truck and walked in to be greeted by a nervous looking waitress.

"Welcome to Cracker Barrel. Just the three of you?"

I nodded with a slight smile and I could see her relax just a little bit. We followed her into the dining area and she seated us at a large table next to one of the large bay windows.

"Do you guys mind if I sit by myself. My ankle is killing me and I would like to prop it back up."

The girls nodded and sat across from me.

"So . . ." Kate trailed off as she looked at her menu, "what happened at the E.R. last night?"

"Annabeth's nurse was a paranoid freak! Oh speaking of . . ." Grace trailed off as she dug around in her purse. "Here. Take these."

I stuck my hand out as Grace dropped two giant horse pills and two smaller pills in my hand. I sighed and quickly downed the entire set and nearly fell out of my chair as something slammed into the window.

I stood in my seat slightly and attempted to look out the window. The thing stood up and slammed itself into the glass again, this time causing me to jump and Grace and Kate to scream in shock.

The thing was a person, a girl to be exact. She couldn't have been more than twelve years old. Her golden hair was plastered all over her face but the thing that caught my attention most was her eyes. They were identical to the man at the Backbone. She slammed her body into the glass again and I jumped backward, this time falling over the chair and landing hard on my butt.

I was in panic mode. I tried to push myself backward and away from the table but something was stopping me.

I looked up to see a panicked look plastered all over Grace. "Calm down Nana. Now is **not** the time to panic." She leaned over and put her hands under my armpits and helped me to standing just as the girl slammed into the window again.

"Why isn't anyone with her? What the hell is wrong with her?" Kate was firing off questions faster than we could answer any of them.

There was a scream at the opposite end of the restaurant and Grace and I backed up a few steps. There were more of them slamming into windows. More infected trying to push their way into the glass to get to us. I had to be dreaming. There was no way on earth that this was real. This crap only happened in the movies and I definitely was not in a movie.

"What do we do? Annabeth, Grace, what on earth do we do?" Kate cried openly as she looked to us for help.

"I . . . I don't know!"

"Head trauma. Remember Annabeth. Nurse Keeley wanted me to take you out with severe head trauma."

I turned to look at Grace confused. "No. No, our lives have not turned into a damn movie! I will not double tap someone!"

My heart was racing in my chest again and my chest burned as I tried to suck in a breath. Before I knew what was going on, the restaurant erupted into mass panic.

I looked back at the window to find the girl plastered to the window, hair wildly splayed around her, mouth open in a large 'O' shape and a large hole in the center of her forehead.

Kate was screaming bloody murder and that is when I realized that she was covered in blood.


	6. Chapter Five

I know, I know! Updates are slowing down. I am sorry! I just need to get past this month and things should slow down. I HOPE! So read and enjoy and let me know what you think of what is going on.

 **Unknown** \- Thank you so much. I hope you keep enjoying the story. Things are about to start picking up pace!

 **Skychaseing** \- Your next chapter is available ma'am!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Screams filled the large open area as the few customers that were at Cracker Barrel that morning got the shock of their lives.

I pushed myself back into Grace, trying to rid myself of the image of the girl in window but with her just lying there, it was hard to.

Grace moved from behind me and grabbed Kate by the wrist and pulled her closer to us. "Did you get any blood in your mouth?" Kate shook her head no as Grace quickly checked her over. "Are you okay?"

Kate whimpered and shook her head yes and then quickly no. She leaned over right there and started to retch just in front of Grace's feet.

I hobbled over to her and pulled her hair back for her. Her poor body shook violently, or so I thought until I realized that I was the one shaking.

"We have to get out of here," I finally said as Kate finished her retching.

"How are we going to do that? Look out the window," Grace replied as she looked over my shoulder.

I turned around to see what looked like military S.W.A.T. surrounding the entire building.

"How the hell did our lives turn into a freaking movie?" The question was more rhetorical than anything and I wasn't expecting anyone to answer me but a young waitress behind me answered.

"The government is doing this. We should have seen it coming." She was shaking her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Isn't that what the nurse was saying last night? Something about a vaccination." I could see the wheels in Grace's head turning as she was trying to put together pieces of information from last night and what was happening right now in front of us.

My brain was still foggy. I still needed food but given the situation I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to eat any time soon. I was broken from my thoughts by another round of gun shots and screams coming from the store front.

"Shit! I think we are surrounded!" I turned to look at the waitress. "Is there an exit through the back?"

She seemed to be lost in her own little world and at that moment and I didn't blame her. I wanted to be lost right now but given the circumstances that just wasn't going to happen.

"Huh?"

"Is there an exit in the back?"

"Oh. Ummm. Yeah, through the kitchen there is a door that leads out to the dumpsters."

I quickly grabbed my purse and Grace and Kate followed suit. "You can either stay here and pray things work out for you or you can take us to the door and come with us and get the hell out of here. Choice is completely yours."

More screams erupted from the front of the store and she turned back to look at us, tears falling from her eyes. "Let's go. Follow me."

She quickly made her way to the kitchen area and we all followed behind her, it seemed that the kitchen staff was completely oblivious to what was going on outside. "Stay here. I need to grab my things from the break room."

We did as we were told and were given some dirty looks by the staff.

"What the hell are you guys doing back here?"

Before we could answer, gun fire rang out through the seating area once again followed by screams and the sounds of customers running by the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Several cooks and waiters were now gathering near the entrance to the dining area, trying to peek out to see what was going on.

"Where is she?" Kate whimpered behind me. "I want to get away from here!"

Just then the waitress reappeared and waved us over to her. We moved quickly to her and she looked at us sadly. Can you take me home? I don't live far from here. I need to get to my mom and make sure she's okay."

I looked at Grace and she simply nodded. It was the least we could do since she was getting us out of here.

"Yeah, we can do that. Just get us the hell out of here safely."

She nodded and slowly pushed open the back door. There were no windows so we had no way of knowing what we were really walking into. I watched as she sighed deeply and pushed the door open the rest of the way. She stepped out and we all followed suit and jumped as the door closed heavily behind Kate.

Kate was beyond pale and I knew that this was hitting her harder than it was Grace and myself but I couldn't help from asking, "Are you sure you didn't get any of that girl's blood in your mouth or anything like that?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't think I did. I mean I would have tasted that right?"

"One would think."

"I mean I was asking you guys' questions when I was hit with her blood spatter." Kate shrugged as tears began to fall down her face again.

"Shhhhh!"

I flattened against the wall and Kate did the same as the waitress flashed us a look of worry. I was about to whisper a question to her but she simply placed a finger on her lips and crouched down. The three of us followed suite and followed her as she silently made her way behind one of the dumpsters.

For a moment I was confused as to why we were hiding but then I heard what caused our waitress to make us hide. Footsteps, loud and heavy on the asphalt that surrounded the building. And then voices, low and inaudible at first but quickly becoming audible as they got closer to the dumpster enclosure.

"Just peek in. I doubt there is anyone in there."

"You do it man. I had to shoot those two kids. You look and lock it up."

"Fine."

I sucked in a deep breath and held it, praying he didn't want to completely check the enclosure. The door opened hard and slammed against the fence, causing all four of us to startle. I could tell Kate was about to scream out and I slammed my hand over her mouth, glaring at her as I did so.

His footsteps were heavy and he took five toward us and stopped. I heard two more and then several more as the gate slammed shut. We all continued holding our breath until we could no longer hear their voices or footsteps and collectively we let out a sigh.

"What now? They locked us in." Grace was quiet in her question but I could tell she was beginning to panic.

"We climb the dumpster and go over the fence. There is an air conditioning unit on that side we can land on and then we are free to make it to your car. Or at least we should be."

I glanced over at Grace and then looked down at my knee and ankle. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to make it over this fence and then land on the unit without a lot of help.

"I will help you up but you have to wait for me to get up and over to catch you on the other side. Do you have enough strength to do that Nana?"

"I don't have a choice. I will make it work. The three of you just catch me okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The waitress was suddenly nervous and looking at me like I was one of those things. "Is she infected?" Her voice was high pitched and she almost screeched as she looked between the three of us.

Grace instantly jumped in front of me and blocked me from the waitress. "Listen, what is your name?" Grace was looking at her funny and then started again, "Rebekah right? She is not infected and if you are going to ditch her then I guess you are ditching all of us and your ride back to your precious mother. I would suggest that you get your butt in gear and help me catch her on the way down. Do you understand?"

Rebekah simply nodded. The color had drained from her face and I could tell that she was suddenly worried about me.

"Kate, I want you to go over the fence first. Watch her so that she doesn't just run off. I don't want Annabeth to rip those stiches open."

Kate simply nodded and hoisted herself up on the dumpster lid. I watched as she pushed herself up against the fence and peeked over the top, checking for anyone who may have been hanging around still. After several moments she gracefully pulled herself up on the top of the privacy fence and then swung her legs easily over the top.

"Oomph!" She dropped hard onto the top of the air conditioning unit. "It's a little longer drop then I thought it was so be careful on your way down."

"Alright Rebekah, your turn," I told her kindly and she glared at me.

She jumped up on top of the dumpster and repeated Kate's movements, only nowhere near as graceful as Kate, and Grace and I tried desperately to suppress a giggle when we heard her land on her butt instead of her feet.

"Alright Annabeth, your turn," Grace said quietly as she cupped her hands to help lift me up on top of the dumpster.

I carefully planted my right foot into her hands so that I could better control where my left knee was going as well as just how much pressure I applied to my left ankle. In one swift movement I was on top of the dumpster. Before I could give her my hands to hoist her up, Grace was already pushing herself up next to me.

"I bet you are regretting your choice in clothing now aren't you?" Grace shot a smirk in my direction as she cupped her hands together again.

"Yes. Yes I am," I deadpanned. "Now can we just get this over with?"

I steadied myself on her shoulder with one hand and pushed off of her hands and grabbed the fence. It was at that moment in time I was grateful once again for being an excellent climber. My upper body strength was rather amazing for someone who rarely worked out.

I waited as Grace slowly jumped and pushed herself up to my level on the fence. "Are you good? Can you hang on a few more minutes?"

"Grace, I swear to God, if you don't get your butt in gear you are going to find yourself watching your back for I don't even know how long!"

"Alright, alright." She swung herself over the fence and then gracefully pushed herself back, landing quietly on the balls of her feet in a crouched position on the unit. "Grouchy, it's your turn!" She sing-songed up to me.

I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the fence, wincing as my left knee grazed the top.

"Okay, now let your body hang. We will support your weight." Kate called up to me.

I did as I was told and then pushed off the fence when I felt all of their hands around my waist and legs. They gently lowered me to the unit and I was suddenly thrown off balance by a hard slap to my butt.

"Puttin' on some weight there Chase!" Grace grinned at me like the Cheshire cat and dodge my swing by jumping down before I could get to her.

"I should leave your ass here for that," I groaned as I sat down and slid off the unit. "Give me the keys if you plan on making it back to the dorm at all today."

"Yes your highness." Grace dangled the keys in front of me and I started to reach forward to grab them, but I knew her to well. She was going to yank them away from me, so instead I held my hand out waiting. She was scared and upset and this was way of trying to remain in control. After several minutes she finally handed the keys over to me and sighed.

"Hey, guys, I think we may have a problem!"

I turned to face Rebekah and Kate and noticed they were peeking around the corner, not moving. Grace and I quickly made our way over to see what was so interesting and that was when I realized that we were in trouble.

"How the hell are we going to get by all of them unnoticed and where is your car?"

For once today, something was going to be fairly simple, as long as they listened to me and did exactly as told. "Simple. My truck is on the other side of the building and fairly close to us." I pulled away to the group and hobbled quickly to the other side of the building with them three women in tow.

I peeked around the corner to see four men in military uniforms escorting what I assumed were customers from the restaurant into a tent set up in the front parking lot, followed by more men in bright yellow biohazard suits.

I pushed myself back up against the wall and sucked in a deep breath. I needed to formulate a plan and quick. I didn't want to stick around here long enough to find out what was going on here. "I need you guys to listen to me and follow every command. Can you three do that?"

I looked around at the group and they all nodded at me wearily. "Okay, so there are two cars before my truck. One at a time we are going to sneak over to the side of that first car and we are going to go around the back side of it and then the second. I don't think the three of you can get into the bed without making a ton of noise and drawing attention to ourselves so I will go first, and Grace you behind me. We will open the doors at the same time. I want all three of you to get in and lie down. Don't get up until I tell you to. Everyone still on board?"

Again, a group of nods came my direction and I looked back at Grace, "Did you lock the doors to the truck?"

"Of course. Don't I always?"

"Yes, but did you set the alarm or just hit the button on the door?"

Grace looked at me confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to know Grace! If I hit the unlock button and you didn't set it, it is going to beep and they are going to know we are back here somewhere."

Panic was all over her face now and she closed her eyes to think. There was silence between us for several minutes before she spoke up again. "I used the alarm. I locked it with the alarm, I promise!"

I hugged her quickly and prayed to God that when I hit the button the truck wouldn't make a noise. I pressed my unlock key twice and thanked God that she sat silent. I let out a shaky breath and motioned for everyone to line up.

I peered around the corner again and only saw two military men this time with their backs to us. I slipped off my sandals and didn't even bother to pick them up. I was crippled enough as it was, I didn't need the sound of my sandals giving us away. I peeked one more time and ran as best as I could to the car that was diagonal from me. I ducked down behind it and felt the skin on my left knee stretch more than it should have. "Shit," I hissed to myself as I could see a little bit of blood start to seep through the gauze.

I ignored the feeling. I had to keep moving. I felt someone come up behind me just as I made the dash to the next car. One by one I saw the girls make their way to safety behind the first car. All we needed to do now was make it to my truck without being caught.

I stayed crouched down and silently made my way to the back end of my truck, practically hugging the tire as I got there. Grace quickly followed suit and motioned for Kate and Rebekah to hold on. I looked under my truck and I could still tell that the two men were turned away from us. I moved to my front tire and looked again, motioning to Grace to come over.

I watched as she motioned to the other two and came to join me at my tire. "The truck is unlocked. Open the door and shove them in and then jump in after them. Don't shut the door until I start the truck and please for the love of God Grace, stay down!"

Grace leaned over and hugged me tightly. It was the sisterly hug we shared any time we were stressed or in trouble. "Just don't get us killed. I am not in the mood to die this morning." She smirked at me and then sucked in a deep breath before nodding at me that she was ready.

I did the same and on the silent count of three we both opened the doors as quietly as we could. I watched as Kate and Rebekah hurried into my back seat and as soon as Grace started to make her way in to the back seat was when I decided to climb into the driver's seat.

I crawled in and stayed low, praying no one was on their way over to us and asked, "Everyone in?"

There was a collective yes from the back seat and I replied, "On three, shut the door Grace!" I was silent for a moment and then slipped the key into the ignition. "Okay, one, two, three!" I turned the key and then sat up just enough to see over the steering wheel while slamming my door shut.

Unfortunately the noise seemed to bring everyone running around the front of the building. I threw the truck in gear and slammed on the gas pedal. I headed back the direction of the dumpster and then whipped the truck around quickly. There was a small S.W.A.T. team headed straight for us and I swallowed loudly.

"Hold on guys, it's about to get bumpy!" I press on the gas and didn't let up, if I did they would be able to stop us and that was the last thing I wanted. I pressed ahead, pushing my truck to its limits in the small parking lot.

The S.W.A.T. pointed their weapons directly at my truck, with one man in the front screaming at me to stop. I ignored him and plowed through the area, causing the team to push themselves backward to keep from getting hit.

I heard a shot hit the back of my truck somewhere and then several more. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned to the right so fast that I couldn't make the turn completely and the truck fishtailed to the left and then to the right again. I managed to straighten it back out before I realized I had been holding my breath.

"Is everyone okay back there?"


	7. Chapter Six

Updates should come a little faster now that things are slowing down a bit for me. Plus it helps that I have managed to get a full 3 chapters typed up, just waiting for editing before posting! Yay me! So read, review and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or anything else you might recognize like restaurants or television shows.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The truck slid horribly to the left and I yanked the wheel hard to get her to straighten out, only to have her fishtail back to the right. Suddenly something my dad taught me popped into my head. ' _If you find yourself in a fishtail, let off the gas and gently turn back. Do not over correct._ ' So I did as my memory said and I let off the gas and gently turned the wheel, pulling the truck back into the right lane.

"Is everyone okay back there?" I sat up in the seat all of the way and tried to look at everyone in the rearview mirror. "Guys, answer me. I need to know you are all okay!"

"I'm fine," Grace croaked from behind me.

I turned my head slightly to look back at Kate and Rebekah. Kate was ashen and looked ill and Rebekah, I could tell was in shock.

"Kate," I whispered at her while I tried to watch her and the road, "are you okay?"

Kate started to nod no but suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she hit her head hard on the window and she slumped over.

"SHIT! Grace, check on her," I screamed as I floored the gas pedal and turned down a small neighborhood side street. I glanced behind me in the rearview again to make sure no one was following us.

Grace tried to get past Rebekah but she wouldn't move so she just crawled into her lap and pulled Kate over to her.

"Oh my God!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

"Dammit Grace! What the hell is wrong back there?" I couldn't take it anymore and I threw the truck into park on the side of the road.

"She's been shot!"

I turned in the seat to look back to see Kate's right side drenched in blood. As gunshot wounds go, I thought that it could have been a lot worse, but I was basing my thoughts on what I had seen in movies and I knew that they had a tendency to embellish.

"Grace, in the back pocket of that seat, there is a blanket. Use that to help stop the bleeding. I will get us to the hospital.

Suddenly Rebekah came to life again and was hitting the back of my head and Grace from the center seat.

"What the hell Rebekah?" Grace was trying to dodge Rebekah's flailing limbs as she shoved her over into the seat next to her.

"This isn't where I live! You said you would take me home! Take me home **NOW**!"

I turned around in my seat and grabbed her face, pulling it as close to me as possible even though she was still trying to swing at me. "Kate has been shot you moron! I am not taking you home until we get her to a hospital and I know she is going to be okay! Now calm your tits down before I throw you out of my truck!"

At that she went limp and dropped her face into her hands and openly started crying. "We are all going to die aren't we? The world is going to hell and we are all going to turn into those things just like on The Walking Dead!"

"Oh. My. God! Would you shut up?" Grace was at the end of her rope. She leaned over and slapped Rebekah before going back to adding pressure to Kate's wound. "Go Annabeth! Get her to the hospital! We don't have time to wait for the nonsense next to me to end!"

I didn't need to be told twice and I did as I was told and threw the truck back into gear and floored it back to the E.R. that Grace took me to the night before. I was silently praying that it wasn't busy and that we wouldn't be asked too many questions about what happened. I really wasn't in the mood to be taken into custody.

Moments later we were pulling into the circular drive of the E.R. that was reserved for the emergency vehicles only. At this point, I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to get Kate into the building and get her help.

I threw my truck into park once again and jumped out, cursing as my ankle sent a raging pain up my leg when I hit the ground. I bit the inside of my cheek and ignored the pain, allowing the adrenaline to take over my body and I ran up to the sliding doors. With a whoosh they opened and I ran to the first nurse I came across.

"My friend has been shot! **HELP ME**!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I turned a short brunette nurse around to face me.

The nurse looked at me for a moment and then backed away slightly as she and I quickly recognized each other.

" **You** again!"

"Nurse Keeley! Help me please. My friend was shot; don't just stand there, get a bed and help me please!"

I turned around and started to make my way back toward my truck and I heard her moments later finally follow behind me.

I snatched up the first empty gurney I saw along the wall and she ran up next to me, helping me get the bed out to the passenger side of my truck.

"Is your pacing friend with you?"

I nodded as I opened the back door and she looked at me sadly. "You two have the worst luck ever."

"Tell me about it," I replied quietly as I turned around to help lower Kate on to the gurney with Grace's help.

I watched helplessly as Nurse Keeley tended to Kate, checking her vitals before looking up at me and Grace, "Please tell me you guys weren't involved in the shooting at the Cracker Barrel."

"Well . . ." I started and trailed off. The sounds of sirens coming down the road distracted me.

"Get your truck out of here. At least out of the circle. Go park down in the garage and take the elevator back up to floor two. It will bring you to the back side of the E.R. I will have the pacing fool meet you back there and we will go from there." Nurse Keeley started to push the gurney back toward the building with Grace following her before she looked back at me.

"Go!"

I snapped out of my trance and jumped back into the driver's seat and did exactly as she told me. I wasn't about to start screwing up now. I quickly pulled out of the circle and headed toward the parking garage. I waited for my parking ticket and made my way to the second lowest level of the garage, thinking that if they really wanted to find me, they would start on the lowest and work their way up. I hoped that this would give us time to get out of any trouble that might be headed for us.

I was just about to head toward the elevator when I remember that Rebekah was still with me.

"Girl! Let's go!" I climbed out of the truck and cursed under my breath again as the pain in my ankle was beginning to get worse. I quickly opened the back door to see her just sitting there with her hands in her lap.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Look, we can worry about that later. Just get out of the truck and follow me. Play it dumb. Let Grace give us the heads up from Nurse Keeley."

She nodded and followed me out of the truck as we ran toward the elevator. It was a long quiet ride back up to floor two and I tried to ignore the fact that Rebekah was crying next to me. I honestly don't do well with other people's feelings. Hell, I can barely handle my own and the last twenty-four had thrown me for a complete loop in the emotional roller-coaster department.

The car finally dinged and we jolted to a stop. The door opened and we were met with a wide eyed, tear streak faced Grace.

"Nana, we have to go." She raced into the car and pounded on the close door button.

"What do you mean we have to go? What about Kate? What on earth is going on?" I had so many more questions but I had to restrain myself from overwhelming Grace. I could tell there was a break down on the horizon.

I watched Grace intently as she sucked in a deep breath, she was still facing the doors and was pounding on the button. I removed her hand and forced her to look at me. "Tell me what is going on Grace." I kept my voice calm, well as calm as I could given the situation at hand.

Her voice was high pitched and strained as she spoke, "Kate is in surgery. Nurse Keeley said she would call me when it was safe to come back."

"What do you mean safe to come back?"

Grace ran her fingers through her hair and I put my hands on her shoulders to steady her. "The cops are here along with those guys in the hazmat suits. They are looking for us."

Suddenly Rebekah came to life. "Do they know what we look like?"

"Thankfully no. I mean, they will if they ever start to look at the video footage of us bringing Kate into the hospital but as of right now, no they don't."

There was a tense silence between us and Grace quickly smacked the ground floor button on the car.

I looked up at the ceiling of the elevator and tried to grasp the enormity of our situation. I was broken from my thoughts when Grace spoke again.

"We have to meet Sarah at the visitor's entrance. Nurse Keeley said to stay out of the way and just let people by and to not talk to anyone." Grace sighed heavily and started again. "Apparently there was another attack on the other side of town and lot of innocent people were shot in the process. Annabeth, you do realize that your mother was right when she said that the world was going to go to hell in a hand basket that government brought upon us?"

"My mother is crazy," I replied dryly and paused for a moment as I thought about everything she was doing in Loden. "Crazy and absolutely right."

Grace managed a weak smile and shrugged at me, "I guess it's time to give her a call. See if she knows what is going on."

All I could do was nod. My mom had been talking about this for years. She was so convinced the government was going to take us down in some way, that she had spent the last fifteen years of her life working on a massive project in east Texas. I knew this project as home but to the nation it was Loden, the only completely self-sustained city of it's kind.

The elevator opened its doors to the ground floor and the three of us stepped out. My thoughts were running wild with what we had been through in the last twenty-four hours alone. I needed to call my mother and find out what she knew and see what I needed to do on my end to stay safe and then my thoughts ran back to Kate. "Has anyone called her parents?"

I knew Grace would understand what I was talking about despite having started a whole other conversation about my crazy mother.

"Sarah said she would do it when we got back to the dorm. She is closer to her and her family than we are so I guess it is better coming from her."

I stepped out the door with Grace and Rebekah following behind me to see Sarah pulling up in her red Camaro. She rolled down the passenger window and leaned over to yell at us. "Just in time. Get in the damn car so we can get out of here!"


	8. Chapter Seven

It's long and there is a bit of rambling and I am sorry! I was just trying to get you guys something before I have to disappear for a week and half! So if it sucks, I am sorry!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Rebekah, I need an address if you want me to get you home any time this century." Sarah was trying to play calm but the panic was written all over her face.

"Oh, ummmmm," Rebekah shoved her head into her hands and tried to concentrate on the question at hand. She let out a sigh and in a hasty breath answered, "Four-fifty-seven Peach Street."

Sarah nodded and then pressed on the gas.

Grace leaned forward from the back seat and tapped Sarah on the shoulder, "Just because you drive a sports car doesn't mean you need to drive it like one!"

Sarah simply glared at Grace and pressed on the gas harder. As my adrenaline was wearing off the sudden jerky movements in the car were making me nauseous and I leaned my head back into the seat and closed my eyes.

"Don't you throw up in my car Chase!"

"Shut it Sarah." Grace growled from behind me. "She needs food. I gave her the meds the nurse gave me for all the issues from yesterday and they had to be taken with food. We never got to order anything."

"We don't have time to worry about food right now. There's just too much going on at the moment."

"Then you can deal with a little puke in your car," Grace retorted angrily.

An awkward silence fell over us and I carefully pulled my feet up into the seat.

"Where the hell are your shoes Annabeth? And can you get your feet out of my seats?"

I looked down and shrugged. "I needed to run and quietly at that. It would have been anything but that in the sandals so I ditched them at Cracker Barrel. Do you have a problem with that Sarah?"

I could see her start to respond but I stopped her. "Look, we are having one hell of a day and with the horrid evening and night from yesterday, you just have no clue. Kate has been shot and we have no clue how she is doing, Rebekah back there is a freaking mess and you are lucky I haven't hit you yet! So thank you for picking us up but until you have seen this crap going on first hand, I don't want to hear another damn word out of you! "

She simply nodded at me and continued to drive recklessly through the suburbs. I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh on her but she had no clue what was going on right now. She had yet to see the horrors of what the world was going to become.

I looked into the backseat to see Rebekah staring out the window and chewing on her nails. I felt bad for the girl and wondered how in the hell we all managed to have such terrible luck.

The car suddenly came to a stop and I noticed that we were in a small neighborhood not far from campus.

I leaned back and tapped Rebekah on the knee. "We are here. If you need anything, we are over in Branford Hall. Room two-oh-four."

"Thank you . . . and again, I am really sorry."

She quickly crawled out of the car and ran up to her door, calling to her mother as she was unlocking the door.

I don't know why I was suddenly worried about her but I yelled at Sarah to stop as she began to pull away.

"Just wait a minute."

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes but she stopped the car.

I stared out the window, watching intently as Rebekah unlocked her door and was met by her small elderly mother.

Rebekah backed away from her quickly and I knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Shit!"

Grace was out of the car before I could even completely comprehend the situation at hand.

I jumped out to go help her and instantly fell to the ground, my ankle screaming at me in pain.

"Get back in the car Annabeth! I've got this!"

I watched as Grace wrenched Rebekah away from her mother and the old woman tumbled down the porch steps.

Rebekah was screaming for her mother and trying to shove Grace off of her as she tried to regain some semblance of control.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sarah leaned over into the passenger seat and was watching the commotion going on in the girl's front yard.

"Her mother is infected," I yelled back at her as I tried to get back to standing.

"Infected with what? What the hell is going on?"

"I will explain later," I screamed at Sarah. The scream wasn't intentional but the constant stress was getting to me and I couldn't help it as I watched her wince at my voice.

"Noooooooooo! Stop it Grace! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Rebekah was screaming at the top of her lungs and Grace pinned her arms to her side and began to drag her back toward the car.

Rebekah's mother laid on the ground, her body twisted in odd angles from the fall down the steps. She was reaching for both girls as she growled up at them.

"She is gone Rebekah. You can't save her now. We have to go before they get here and we end up where ever those other people were taken."

I could hear the calmness in Grace's voice and I relaxed enough to get over to her and help her pull Rebekah back to the car.

I slammed the front passenger door and then slid into the back seat. I leaned over and grabbed Rebekah's arm as Grace shoved her down into the seat. I pulled her toward me as she screamed and Grace slid in next to her.

"Go Sarah!"

Sarah didn't even wait for Grace to close the door, she had her foot on the gas and was speeding back to campus.

The only sound in the vehicle was the sound of Rebekah's sobs as we rode the remaining three miles back to Branford.

"What the hell . . ." Sarah started and then stopped as she got in line behind several cars waiting to enter our buildings parking lot.

In the short time that we had been gone, the campus had been completely enclosed in a large, heavy duty chain link fence with barbed wire at the top.

"This, doesn't look good," Grace replied quietly as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Everyone just sit back and relax. Rebekah, just lean back and shut up for a minute alright, I need to think."

I could see Sarah tense at the wheel and as we moved forward slightly. I looked out the window in the direction she was looking and saw several military allowing cars slowly into the parking lot.

"Grace, jump up front. Rebekah, scoot over and lean your head on the door. If they ask, your boyfriend dumped you and we took you out this morning with hopes of getting your mind off of him and it obviously didn't work. Sarah just go with it okay?"

Grace quickly jumped up front and I had to shove Rebekah to get her into Grace's previous seat. Sarah just nodded at me and we moved forward yet again.

"Ugh! This is making my stomach hurt. Why is it taking them so long," Grace whined to no one in particular and as she because nervous the mood in the car shifted toward her nervousness.

"Grace, can you please chill? I feel sick enough as it is, I don't need you and your Jasper like skills to make it any worse."

"Jasper like skills huh?"

"Seriously, that is all you heard isn't it?"

"Shut up you two, we are next," Sarah cut in nervously.

Grace giggled slightly and settled back into the seat.

It was nice to know that I could still distract her with simplistic compliments.

Sarah pulled up to the gate and was instantly stopped by an officer.

The man tapped on her window and she hit a button on the door rest and it went down automatically.

"What can I help you with officer?"

I had to hand it to Sarah, she sure knew how to sweet talk her way out of anything and I was pretty sure that the use of her hidden southern accent also helped her out in these moments.

"Where have you ladies been?"

"We took our friend here out to breakfast in hopes of getting her mind of her breakup." Sarah turned slightly to look back at Rebekah and then looked back at the officer and she tipped her sunglasses down her nose and said, "Obviously it didn't help much."

The officer stuck his head into the window and looked at Rebekah and then me and back to Rebekah. "Ma'am, can you tell me what dorm you live in please."

It was right then that I was sure we were busted and would be taken away. I looked at Rebekah and realized that I could see her Cracker Barrel apron around her waist.

"Ma'am!"

"Huh?" Rebekah turned away from the window and looked over at the officer. "I am sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

"What dorm and room number please?"

Rebekah shook her head and dropped her gaze to her lap as she tried to wipe the tears off of her face. She sucked in a deep breath and then remained silent.

"Ma'am, I need to know the dorm and room number or I will be pulling you all out for questioning!"

"Branford! Room two-oh-four!"

We all jumped at the sound of Rebekah's voice. She was forceful and loud and when she looked up at the officer, there was anger written all over her tear streaked face but her eyes were full of sadness.

"Thank you. I want to let you ladies know that you are now under lock down. The entire university, as you can see, is surrounded by this fence. You are not allowed to leave unless escorted out by any military officers. You must be back in your dorm room by eight p.m. every night and you are not allowed out until seven a.m. every morning."

"Can you tell me why we are under this sort of lock down," Sarah asked, her drawl becoming thicker as she tried to get what she wanted out of the officer.

"It's nothing really," He replied to her as he leaned over her window. "Just taking some precautions with everything that has been happening in town the last couple of days. You ladies be careful and follow the rules and you will be just fine." The officer quickly walked away and moved toward the gate, pressing a button on the side of the fence and letting us into the parking lot.

Sarah nodded at him as she drove past and quickly went to her usual parking spot. She stopped the car and turned around to look at Rebekah. "What in God's name was that?"

Rebekah looked up at Sarah and shook her head. "I am sorry. I have had a hell of a morning. I watched people get shot at work. I had to help your friends get out of the building without being taken by the guys in the hazmat suits. Kate was shot. My mother, the only family I have left in the world is . . . is . . ." Rebekah struggled to get her words out but the sobs suddenly racked her body.

I quickly reached over and pulled her into a hug. I only partially knew what she was going through. The fact that her mother was the only family that she had left and was now completely alone in the world broke my heart.

"Shhhhh. We will figure all of this out."

Sarah sat glaring at the both of us and after a few minutes I finally pulled away from her to see her lost in her own thoughts.

"Grace, did Nurse Keeley send you with crutches for me by any chance?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah they are in my explorer. Give me a second."

Grace disappeared and then reappeared a few minutes later at my door with the crutches and a flip flop in her hands.

"Thank you!" I quickly took the shoe and slipped it on and then gently pulled myself out of the car and set the crutches to my height. "Deal with her," I told Grace as I nodded toward Rebekah in the backseat as I worked.

Sarah slowly pulled herself from the vehicle and looked me over before taking the other crutch and helping me out.

"Your knee is bleeding again," She whispered to me as she handed me the crutch.

I looked down at the bandage and cursed under my breath. "I hope I didn't rip any stitches out."

"Come on. Let's get to the dorm before something else happens."

We all silently made our way to the dorm room and I could sense Sarah's nervousness as we neared the elevator.

"What do I tell them?" She wasn't asking anyone in particular but I knew it was directed more at me than Grace.

I sighed and tried to think. "The truth I guess. Just that there was an altercation in town, we had to get away and we were shot at. The bullet went through the door and we haven't heard anything yet and we can't leave now."

I slumped against the crutches and wanted to cry. My body was suddenly exhausted and I was getting dizzy again.

Grace moved next to me and draped an arm around my shoulder. "Once I change the bandage on your knee and ankle I will run to the dining hall and bring you back something. You need to eat. You look like death warmed over."

"Thanks." I wanted to add to that but my brain couldn't function again.

I heard the elevator ding and I made my way out behind everyone as we headed over to our door.

"Rebekah, will you help her get to the sofa while I go get the bandages and everything else?"

She simply nodded and helped me sit and we waited as Sarah paced the room with her phone in her hands.

"Oh my God, just call them already," Rebekah cried as she put her hands to her head, as if trying to make everything go away.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked into her room as she hit the call button on her phone.

Grace returned moments later and carefully took the bandage off of my knee first and hissed as she saw the bloody mess. "The plus side, you didn't actually pull them all of the way out."

I glanced down at my knee and suddenly got dizzy. I never got dizzy at the sight of blood.

"Hurry Grace, this is making me sick."

"Just lean back, let me clean it and get another bandage on it. I will find you food after okay?"

I nodded and fell into a land of unconsciousness, only to find myself jolted away by the smell of food.

"Nice nap sweet cheeks?"

I shook my head no and looked at Grace crossly. "It wasn't nearly long enough."

"Yeah, well I brought you food. Pizza, burgers and fries. I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for, so I just grabbed a lot of stuff."

"Thanks Gracie Lou."

"Are you two sisters or something? You are way too weird with each other to not be related."

"Best friends since first grade. I spent more time at Annabeth's place than my own."

I could see the sadness float across her eyes as I tried to lean forward to reach for a burger and fries.

Grace instantly knew what I was going for and handed a box to me along with the ketchup.

Suddenly she jumped next to me and stood up, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

"Hello. Grace Pearson speaking."

I shot her a look that said, _'what the hell is all of that about,'_ and then I realized that she was possibly talking to Nurse Keeley.

"Yes."

She was silent for a minute and then she disappeared into Sarah's room. She reappeared a moment later and plopped down next to me and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Kate is finally out of surgery."

"And . . ."

"The next twenty-four hours are critical. She lost a lot of blood and they took out her spleen and she had a lot of damage to a kidney. If she makes it through the next twenty-four hours, she should be okay."

I leaned my head over on Grace's. "I take it you are leaving Sarah with the responsibility of filling her parents in on that new bit of information?"

I felt her sigh next to me and then shake her head.

"No. She is going to give Nurse Keeley her parent's number and let her do it, I think. It's not really fair we asked her to even call them in the first place but she is closer to Kate than we are. She at least actually knows her parents."

We sat quietly for several minutes. No one saying a word, just staring at the boxes of food in front of us when Sarah walked out of her room, tears running down her face.

"Well her parents are on the way and the nurse said you should be able to come pick up your truck now."

"Ummmm . . . how in the heck am I supposed to do that when we can't even leave the campus?"

"No clue, but you two are stressful."

"Yeah, well if you think we are stressful, wait until the world ends and we are trying to battle our way to survive," Grace smirked as she spoke.

"Shut it Pearson," Sarah shot back at her as she plopped down in the over-sized chair and tried to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Pizza me please," Grace said to my quietly as I leaned forward and grabbed a slice out of the box on the coffee table and then shoved it in her mouth.

"Fanks Bef," She said with a mouthful without even lifting her head off my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded flatly and picked up the television remote, flipping to the local news station.

The only thing that flashed across the screen was information about the vaccination that we already knew we didn't want to get.

"I think it's time you call your mom Annabeth," Grace said quietly as she nibbled on her slice of pizza.

I sighed heavily and knew she was right.


	9. Chapter Eight

Free-to-be-Wild-Owl : Thank you SO much for being my beta! And thank you for all of the reviews!

So its NaNo time and well I am losing my mind trying to stay caught up with everything. If I disappear for too terribly long, I swear I will be back with two chapters instead of just one!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"Mom?"

The line picked up but no one actually said anything for several moments.

I growled under my breath and Grace gave me an awkward glance.

"Mom! Are you there?"

"Sorry Beth. I dropped the phone."

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Tending to the garden. The normal for this time of day. What's up?"

I sighed and looked at Grace and wondered what the heck I was supposed to tell my mother.

"Come on Annabeth, tell me what is wrong."

"I don't even know where to begin." I was silent for a moment waiting for her to say something but nothing came and I sighed once again and began with our climb Saturday afternoon at the Backbone and finished with everything that happened this morning.

There was a pregnant pause between us and then she finally spoke up, "I knew this was coming."

"I know you did, that is why I called you! What do we do?"

"Honestly, I have no clue sweetheart. I have been waiting on this to happen, I just wasn't exactly sure on what to do once it did happen."

"That's not helping me mom."

Everyone in the room was giving me odd glances and I huffed and said, "Hold on Mom. I am going to put you on speaker. Grace is over here giving me odd looks."

I pulled the phone away and hit the speaker button and Grace instantly piped up, "Second mother, tell us what to do!"

I heard my mother giggle slightly and I rolled my eyes at Grace.

"Mom, the fence went up in under two hours around the school. Other parts of the city are fenced off as well."

"Oh and second Mother, Nana didn't tell you she was scratched!"

I shot Grace a look that I was pretty sure could have killed her as I saw both Sarah and Rebekah lean back and wince.

"WHAT?"

"I am fine Mom."

"You're . . . infected now." She was quiet as she spoke and I could have sworn I heard her voice crack.

"No."

"We don't know that entirely Annabeth," Sarah said quietly from the chair. "How long did that nurse say it would take to turn?"

"She said the change was taking place within two to five hours of symptoms beginning but those with stronger immune systems it might take longer." Grace was looking at me with concern in her eyes and I was starting to get worried myself.

"So, how much longer," Rebekah asked the group.

"Who is that?" My mother broke in before we broke out into an argument.

"It's Rebekah, from Cracker Barrel mom. Keep up!"

"Grace Elizabeth Pearson, you keep that attitude in check or I will kill you before the apocalypse does!"

I giggled as Grace shot me an ugly look and responded back to my mother, "Yes ma'am. I am sorry."

"And again, how much longer?" Rebekah was edging away from me slightly and was pushing her fingertips into her temple.

I could honestly say that at this moment I knew how she felt.

"Annabeth rarely gets sick. What once every five or six years?"

I shrugged and replied, "Yeah. But it's been what, like seventeen hours since I first started showing symptoms. I haven't tried to rip faces or off or eat anyone. That's a good thing right?"

"I would like to believe so, but you just never know. I want you girls to keep an eye on her. Call me if she has changes in behavior."

"Mom, you know that I am sitting right here and I can hear all of this, right?"

"I know, but do you honestly think you are going to call me if something changes within you?"

"Point made."

We were all silent for a little while before I asked another question.

"Mom, has any of this been on the news?"

"No. There has been absolutely nothing on the news or I would have called you ages ago. I have been sweeping the news channels since this phone call took a downward spiral. That in itself is worrisome. They don't want us to know what is going on at all."

Grace leaned back on me and sighed.

"I'm scared mom."

"You should be. You all should be."

"Great pep talk Mrs. Chase," Sarah answered back sarcastically.

"Look, you need to be scared. There is honestly no telling what is going on right now. I want you girls to stay off of anyone's radar. That means no being Miss Know It All for you Annabeth. That also means keeping that scratch under wraps. The rest of you, just do as you are told, avoid the vaccine. If they begin forcing it on you, I want you girls to run. Get to Loden and don't look back. Do you understand me?"

My mother's voice was stern and I knew she meant business and we all answered in unison, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. I will call you back if I hear anything or find out any information."

"Mrs. Chase, I have just one question."

"Go ahead Sarah."

"Why Loden? My family is all back in Marshall and I want to be with them. What makes Loden so special?"

"I created this town to be self-sustaining. We do not need electrical poles as everything in it runs off of solar and wind power. Every home, business and empty building will make it when the power grids fail. I have a fully functioning city. Not a town like you see in the movies, but a fully functioning Metroplex. If you want to be with your family, you will tell them to get to Loden."

"How will you keep the infected out? If you have this fully functioning Metroplex, then how on Earth do you have it secured?"

Rebekah's question was quite but I knew my mother could hear it with no issues.

"I arranged the city with fenced in suburbs. Each suburb has a function in protection around the city. Nothing can get in without us knowing about it and stopping it before it becomes an issue. The walls are also a thick rock and concrete mix that stand eight and a half feet high. Now do you have any other questions or doubts about my safe haven?"

There was a collective mumble of no's from around me and I was suddenly exhausted.

"You girls do as I say and I will talk to you soon. Grace, take care of Beth for me and Beth you take care of Grace."

"Yes ma'am," We answered in unison and then the line went dead. I turned my phone off and shoved in back in my pocket and leaned into the sofa.

"This is an absolute nightmare. Someone please wake me up!"

"I wish I could Sarah. Oh how I wish I could."

And I meant it.

* * *

Later that night I found Rebekah knocking on my door.

"Come in."

"Sorry to bother you but do you mind if I stay in here tonight?"

I flashed Rebekah an odd look and motioned for her to sit down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, but please don't expect me to give up the bed."

She smiled and nodded her head, "The floor is fine. I just don't want to be alone and Grace and Sarah kind of frighten me.

I giggled lightly as I watched the poor girl. I didn't blame her for not wanting to be alone.

I rubbed my left temple with my thumb and noticed that my head wasn't hurting near as bad as it was earlier today.

I leaned back on the headboard and Grace appeared through my bathroom door.

"I am exhausted and I can't sleep. Who's up for a game?"

"No but I could use a shot of something at this point," Sarah retorted as she walked through my door as well.

"I am not Grand Central Station guys! I just want you," I said pointing to Grace, "to change the bandage on my ankle so I can then go to sleep, please."

I shuddered slightly and she came over and sat down next to me, resting the inside of her forearm to my forehead. I watched as she frowned and then leaned forward and pressed her lips to my skin.

"Your fever is coming back." A look of concern had crossed her face and she jumped up quickly.

I closed my eyes and I could feel Rebekah and Sarah's gaze rest on me. I knew they were having some sort of unspoken conversation about me and I growled angrily under my breath!

"I am fine guys! Quit looking at me like that!"

"How do you do that Annabeth?"

"I can feel you looking at me and with all that is going on, I know what you are thinking because I am thinking it too. Don't you think I am scared enough as it is? I don't need you guys making me feel worse!"

Just then Grace plopped back down next to me and dropped a box full of first aid things in my lap.

"Here, take this."

I opened my eyes to see her offering up more pills from the pile that Nurse Keeley sent her with for me.

I downed the pills with the bottle of water she was holding for me and watched as she went to work on my ankle.

"Hey, Annabeth, you might want to look at this."

I pulled myself off the headboard and slowly opened my eyes and looked down where the once nasty cuts had been.

Where there was once swollen, angry red marks with dripping pus was now a set of thin light pinks lines. All of the spots that were once oozing yellow pus were now nicely closed with a scab.

I cocked my head to the side and I know a look of confusion crossed my face as Rebekah shot me a funny look.

"What's going on?

"What's going on is this was absolutely disgusting this morning. I don't get how it went from looking like your ankle was going to fall off to this in half a day." Grace answered Rebekah's question quietly, almost lost in her train of thought.

She gently ran a finger down the side of one of the lines and looked over at me, "Does that hurt?"

I shook my head. "Come to think of it, it didn't hurt when I walked in here. My knee on the other hand burns and itches like a bitch." I was currently resisting the urge to rip the bandage off and claw at the gaping wound, it itched that bad.

"I am going to leave your ankle alone. There is no need for a bandage and you can just hide that with jeans tomorrow."

I nodded at Grace and winced as she started in on my knee.

"This is absolutely disgusting!"

I pushed Grace out of the way to look at my knee and suddenly wished I hadn't.

The gash on my knee was definitely infected, not to the point where I could see the infection spreading out around the wound in long stringy veins, but enough so that the edges were bright red and puffy. I could quickly figure out why it was itching so bad, the few stitches that I pulled seemed to be scabbing over and was the source of my itchiness.

"Now, if only this would heal as fast as the ankle I would be great!"

I suddenly jerked away from Grace and nearly fell off the back side of the bed as she sprayed some kind of antiseptic spray all over the gash. In the process of falling, I accidently kicked Grace in the face trying to get away from her.

"Jesus, Beth! That wasn't necessary!"

I looked up at Grace to see her holding the side of her face and Rebekah and Sarah trying to hold in their laughs.

Grace glared at me as I tried to desperately apologize, but she wasn't having any part of it at the moment and she roughly bandaged my knee again.

She finished up and shot me a dirty look and said goodnight to Sarah and Rebekah, ignoring me as she left the room.

"You going to go deal with that?"

"Nope!"

Rebekah shot me a funny look and I shrugged.

"I know better than to go and mess with her right now. I will talk to her in the morning."

With that Sarah just shrugged and sighed. "I will see you in class then. Night."

"Night."

The room fell silent and Rebekah twisted her hands together in her lap. Finally she sighed and stood up. "I am going to go grab the pillows and blankets. Be back in a second."

I quickly jumped up and fixed my bed and then plopped back down under the covers.

Rebekah walked back in and dropped everything on the floor next to the bed. She quickly made herself a palate and settled down under her blankets.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. I wish I had the answers."

I turned the lamp off and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next week was quiet on campus.

Literally, quiet.

An eerie silence had settled over the entire college and no one was allowed out of the fence for any reason and yet I was noticing that my classes were slowly getting smaller over the week.

I slowly walked back to the dorm on Friday from my last class and tried to tell myself that everything was going to be okay, that we would be quarantined like this for just a little longer and then things would go back to normal.

I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Things were not about to go back to normal. In fact, things would never go back to normal after this.

I almost dropped my books at the sight of six infected devouring one of the officers that had been guarding the fence all week long.

I stepped as quietly as I could, trying not to make a sound on the concrete walkway.

I made it to the entrance of the building without making a single sound and when I stepped over the threshold I ran full out toward the elevator without looking back.

I was about halfway there when I heard footsteps behind me.

I caught the attention of two of the infected from outside and they were now after me.

I bypassed the elevator and went straight to the stairs, praying that the door to the dorm was unlocked.

I took the stairs two at a time and looked down to see that the infected were having issues getting to me now.

I put my head down and pressed on, trying desperately to put more space between me and them.

I hit the top of the stairs and was almost home free when I tripped, catching my toes on the top step.

"Owe!"

I jumped up as quickly as possible and tried to run the twenty feet to the door.

Luck was on my side, even if it was momentarily.

The door to the dorm opened and I threw myself into the opening, only to find myself slamming into Rebekah and knocking us to the floor.

I rolled off of her and started screaming, "Close the door! Close the damn door!"

Rebekah kicked the door with a foot and I pushed it with one of mine the rest of the way.

The door slammed shut just as something slammed into it from the other side.

I sat up, locked the door and then helped Rebekah up without apologizing.

"Help me," I demanded of her as I grabbed the arm of the large overstuffed chair and started yanking it toward the door.

She did as she was told and as soon as she realized what I was doing.

We made quick work of the chair and collapsed to the floor in front of it as the banging on the door continued.

"Where are Grace and Sarah?"

"Still in class I guess. I haven't seen either one of them since three-thirty. I was just on my way to look for you when you slammed into me. What the hell is going on?"

"Infected. Two in the hall and more on the front lawn. I have to call them and tell them to stay away."

I leaned my head back into the chair and closed my eyes. Trying to concentrate on anything other than the banging on the door behind me.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Grace's number and waited for her voicemail.

For once, she actually picked up the phone.

"Yeah Annabeth, what's up?"

"Where on God's green earth are you right now?"

"Leaving the chem lab with Sarah. Want to meet for dinner or something."

"No. Just hide. Infected made it in the fence by Branford."

I heard her gasp and then suddenly the hall erupted in screams.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Free-to-be-Wild-Owl** \- Hello again! Yes Annabeth's crazy mother is Athena. I am skipping out on the step mom and just going with Frederick and Athena as there are so many original characters in this one that I just wanted to keep the mains as simple as possible. Annabeth is...well Annabeth. Smart, calculating and deathly afraid of spiders. More so than the infected! Percy will be around soon enough! In the sequel there will be LOTS of Percy lol. I have a plan!

To everyone else, thanks for the follows, the favorites and views! I keep getting asked in PMs when Percy will show up and to answer your questions...in about 6 or 7 more chapters. I know Annabeth needs her Seaweed Brain but this is a whole new world and things don't work like we want them to sadly.

So now that I got all of that out, read, review and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

I ran to the window and looked out at the lawn, officers were all over the place trying to take out the infected.

They moved quickly for being some sort of half dead being and from my perch in the window of my common room and I could tell that they managed to attack a large group of students coming back from class. Girls were lying on the ground screaming as they spilled blood out of their open wounds. Guys were trying to knock the infected out and they would only return to their feet, causing the guys to back away and leave the girls on their own.

I closed my eyes and thanked God we were currently safe in the door room.

Gun shots rang out in the hallway and I turned to see Rebekah shaking on the sofa.

"Is this how the world is going to end?"

I didn't answer her. I simply walked over to her and sat down. "I don't know."

"I have no one Annabeth. I am stuck here in your dorm wearing your clothes because I can't go back home and . . . and . . ."

She finally broke down and I pulled her into a hug.

More gun shots rang out and we both jumped.

"I will get us to Loden and while I can't make things go back the way they were, they will get better."

I didn't want to make that a promise to her but I did want to reassure her.

Rebekah wiped the tears from her face as she pulled away from the hug. "When do we leave?"

"I don't know. We really need to know what is going on outside of the fence. I know the media is controlling things here and we aren't seeing what we should."

"I tried to pull up CNN and things like that on your computer yesterday but the webpages are blocked on your school internet. I tried on my phone as well and none of the news sites will load. This makes me nervous."

I nodded at her and quickly pulled out my phone, first trying CNN and then CSPAN and then Fox News, only to have all of the websites say that they were under maintenance at the moment. Coincidence, I think not. Not now.

I looked down and dialed my mother. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Annabeth! Thank God!"

"Mom, what is going on?"

"You need to get here and you need to get here now!"

"Mom, stop, explain what is going on. We are not being told what is happening within the city. The media is controlling everything, the school has the news websites on block and if I go to them on my phone it says that they are under maintenance."

"YouTube, Annabeth, really, you should use it more often."

"What does that have to do with anything right now?"

"YouTube is your best friend in times like this. There are news channels there by normal everyday people that aren't afraid to tell it like it is. The problem is this is happening all over. People are disappearing and more and more infected are showing up every day."

"Shit."

"Language young lady!"

"Sorry. I don't have my truck mom. I have no way to get to it and I have no clue if it will even start. She's been sitting for a week over at the hospital."

I heard my mother sigh. She was contemplating something that I knew she didn't like.

Suddenly an officer came over the loud speaker of the building and I quickly put my mother on speaker so that she could hear the message better.

"Attention students and faculty of Rice. As you may or may not know, there was a breech in the fence near the Branford building. The fence has been repaired and all infected have been taken care of and removed from the premises. All of those students who have been scratched, bit or harmed in any way by the infected have also been moved to a safe facility outside of the city for observation. If you have any wounds from the infected, please make your way to the Branford infirmary. As of this moment, absolutely no students or faculty will be allowed to leave the campus in any way. We understand that many of you have homes and family outside of the fence, but for the current safety of everyone here at Rice, you are asked to stay until further notice. All faculty must check in at the Simmons Hall by eight this evening. All other students who are currently out of their dorms need to be released and sent back to their buildings now. Each building will be on a set dining schedule and we will let you know what that is here shortly. Thank you for your cooperation during this difficult time."

There was a loud squeal as the office held on to the walkie talkie button to long and then silence.

My mother sighed and mumbled something incoherently under her breath.

"Mom?"

"Sorry. I was just trying to think of how I could get your truck to you but with the way things are going right now, I am not entirely sure that I can now."

"Mother, what on earth do you know that you aren't telling me?" My voice was shaky and panicked and while I didn't want Rebekah to know that I was scared shitless, I knew that I was doing a poor job of hiding it from her.

"Things are falling apart Annabeth. I am honestly surprised that we still have communications at this point."

I sighed sadly and watched as tears streamed down Rebekah's face.

"Your brother made it back from UT last night. He said that some places have no clue what is going on and yet others are completely over run. I don't know what to fully make if this yet but I know that I need you and Grace home . . . your roommates need to get here as well."

"What about everyone else mom. We can't just leave them to die. I know it's going to become a free for all, but shouldn't we be trying to get as many people to Loden as we possibly can?"

"In theory yes, but at the moment with the government involved at your school, it is not a safe option. I know that the second you start spouting off that your mother has a safe haven, they are going to want to investigate and I can't risk the people we have here. I know that sounds horrible and don't you look at me like that Annabeth Chase!"

"Like what?" My face was hard and I know my usually soft gray eyes were more than likely the color of storm clouds right now, something that usually happened when I was angry or upset.

"You know exactly what I mean young lady. I know this news upsets you but think about it. Is it really safe to be talking about this with everything going on there?"

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding and a pregnant pause built between us.

"You're right."

"Whatever you do, don't let anyone know that you are immune right now. I don't think that is safe either. I have been hearing things. I don't want to discuss those things right now but just keep your mouth shut on the topic okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I am going to send Malcolm and Adam to you. Text me to the address to the hospital and we will work out a way to get your truck back to you. You are going to need it to drive through fields if roads are blocked."

The information was becoming too much for me and I started to let the tears fall and I sniffled slightly.

"I will get you girls here safely if it's the last thing I do. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see me and then answered in a quiet, raspy voice, "Yes. I love you mom."

"I love you too. I will call you back soon."

The line went dead and I was jolted out of my sorrow by a banging on the door. I jumped up and ran across the room and threw myself into the chair to add more weight. I looked through the peep hole to see Sarah and Grace looking around nervously.

I pulled on the arm of the chair and moved it just enough to get the door open and allow them to squeeze in.

Grace threw herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"They are burning the dead bodies on the other side of the building!"

Rebekah and I groaned at Grace's statement and I followed as Grace pulled me back over to the sofa and sat down next to Rebekah.

"This shit is getting out of control. I can't live like this!" Sarah threw her bags on the floor and then ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles and then jumped up from my spot. I walked over to Sarah's door and knocked lightly, not waiting for her to answer before I opened the door and slipped in and closed it behind me.

"What do you want Chase?"

"I want to know how you are doing."

"How do you think I am doing?"

"I don't know! That is why I came in here in the first place." My tone was highly defensive and I crossed my arms over my chest, staring Sarah down.

My glare only took a matter of seconds to break her down and before I knew it, she was a sobbing mess on her bed.

I let my defenses down and walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. I carefully moved her hair out of her face and waited for her to calm down enough to talk to me.

Several moments later she sat up and looked at me sadly.

"Kate's mother called. She is finally out of her coma."

"Thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief, as I spoke and felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders that I didn't realize was there.

"I managed to talk them into taking her to St. Johns in Loden when they say that she can be moved. Her mother thinks that they will be able to leave in two or three days."

"Life will be so much better there for all of them."

"What about us?"

"For us as well. We just have to find a way to get there first."

We sat silently for several moments in a tense air.

Finally I broke the tension, "Is your family going to move to Loden or are you going back to them?"

"It took me a while but they are on their way to Loden now."

Sarah sat up next to me, pulling her pillow into her lap for comfort.

"It's so much worse out there than we know Annabeth."

I furrowed my brows and looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"We are sheltered here. We aren't being shown what is going on out in the world."

"My mother told me we need to look at the YouTube news channels," I interrupted.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sarah was shaking her head as she pulled out her phone and found her YouTube app.

I watched as she typed in _'local news update of the infected'_ into the search bar at the top of the app and watched as video after video popped up in the feed.

"There is no way there are this many news updates on this!"

I moved her hand so that it was even between the two of us and I touched the first video.

The screen popped open and a pimple faced boy suddenly appeared up on the screen.

 _"Hello again unsuspecting people of the Humble area. This is Jason Davis and I just want to give you a quick peek into what is going on for us today."_

I watched as he moved through a small house and then stopped in front of a window. The camera shook and the view was twisted for a few moments as he steadied the camera, making sure he and the camera were out of sight of whatever was outside the window.

 _"Here you have a view of my neighbors that surround us. The white house directly across the street is the house to keep your eye on at the moment."_

He went silent again and we watched quietly as the camera rolled for several minutes and then out of nowhere three vans pulled up and the guys in hazmat suits got out and rushed the front door.

 _"This is the third time this week they have been in the neighborhood."_

There was a loud scream and the camera shook slightly. We watched as the guys in hazmats walked out of the house with a small girl in tow.

 _"NOOOOOO! MOOOOMMY! HELP ME!"_

She kicked and screamed as they tried to calm her down without any luck. A young woman who couldn't have been much older than us was suddenly pulled from the home. I could tell she was crying as they dragged her along the sidewalk and to another van.

 _"Mal, it is okay baby. Just do as they say. Just do as they say baby girl!"_

The woman was panicked as they shoved her into the van and the little girl started screaming again.

I clamped a hand over my mouth as I watched, trying to keep myself calm and moments later Jason's face appeared on the screen again.

 _"This is what I know. Both Mallory and her mother Mandy had the new vaccine that we all know has been the cause of the infection, but they didn't turn. They are immune to the vaccine and this is the third family in this neighborhood to just be ripped out of their homes for not turning."_

Jason went silent for a few seconds as he looked back out the window and then dropped back down as he realized someone was watching his house.

 _"Shit!"_

There was a lot of noise and the camera was moving as if he was now running through his house. The camera was steadied on a dresser in what looked like it could be his bedroom and he popped back up in front of the camera once again.

 _"If you guys do not hear from me in two days, they took me. Stay safe, don't get the vaccine and prepare. Prepare for the end. Gather food, weapons and remember the things that you have seen in the movies and television because from what I have seen so far, they aren't far off on how this crap spreads and how we handle the infected."_

And then the screen went black.

"What day was this posted on?"

I pulled Sarah's phone closer to my face so that I could read the small print.

"Yesterday. Look at his other videos. I want to see what he knows."

Sarah pulled the phone away from me and backed out of the current video and went to Jason's channel. She scrolled through his latest videos and randomly clicked on one called _'Infected in Humble'_.

The video started with Jason's face filling the screen once again.

 _"Hello again Humble area! This is why we do not let the kiddies out on their own anymore!"_

The camera turned and we were now looking at a small but fairly neat mobile home park. The camera was aimed at a house at the end of the street and we could see three people on the ground. Suddenly the people were closer as the camera zoomed in and I could tell that the people we were looking at were no longer people. I was disgusted and I could feel the bile in my gut rise up to my throat.

"Oh that is disgusting!"

"Yeah, that is what I saw outside the dorm room."

There was a noise on the video, like someone dropped a glass and then suddenly a loud animal like growl filled the video.

 _"Oh crap man! Run! RUN!"_

The infected were now making a beeline straight for Jason and whoever was running with him.

The camera was fairly stable for a few moments while Jason ran, until he turned to show that the infected were moving in on them quick. We then had several minutes of Blair Witch Project style filming as the two boys ran for their lives.

 _"In the car! Quick get in the car!"_

 _"It's locked!"_

 _"Shit! Go, go, go!"_

There was more running as they continued down the street, the blacktop suddenly turned into wheat grass. We could hear the boys panting and loud growls as they pressed on. The camera swung back around and there were now four infected on the boy's tails. The only plus side was that they seemed to be slowing down.

The camera shot back to forward and the boys slowed but only slightly. Out of nowhere, another group of infected stepped out of the tree line to their right and the boys made a hard turn to the left, running back out into the open field.

 _"We are so screwed man!"_

 _"Just keep running dude!"_

The boys fell silent again and all we could hear were their heavy footfalls and breaths as they tried to put more space between themselves and the infected.

 _"Look, the highway is just past that line of buildings! All we have to do is get to the other side and we can disappear into a group of people."_

 _"That's cold man."_

 _"And I don't want to die!"_

Again, more silence as they ran and the camera swung back and forth as Jason pumped his arms to pick up speed.

Soon the field gave way to rocks and dirt and then to asphalt as they made it to the line of buildings. Low growls filled the air and suddenly Jason turned to his right, running along the back of the buildings.

 _"Quick, turn there!"_

There was a grunt and then the camera spun wildly as Jason slid to the ground as she tried to make a quick left turn.

 _"Leave it!"_

 _"I can't!"_

The camera was scooped back up and all we could see were infected gaining on the boys as they moved down the alleyway.

 _"Don't stop Anthony. Just run. Run toward the direction of my house. We will find a cab when we can!"_

Running, so much running. Is this what our lives were about to become?

 _"Anthony, STOP!"_

The camera lifted as Jason opened a car door.

 _"Get in! Come on they are coming!_

The camera was finally stable as Jason settled into the back seat of the cab. The car door finally slammed shut and we could hear Anthony gasping for air.

 _"Go man! I gave you the address, here's forty! Just get us there!"_

The driver nodded and Jason turned the camera back around on him and Anthony.

 _"As I said before, that is exactly why you don't let the kiddies out to play anymore. There may not be a lot of them right now but there will be soon. If I had to guess . . ."_

His speech was broken by the sound of glass breaking and in the spot behind Jason's head was an infected, beating his head on the glass in an attempt to get to them.

 _"Floor it man! Go, go, go!"_

The driver did as he was told and then suddenly slammed on the breaks, causing both of the boys to bounce around in the backseat. In Jason's camera, we caught a glimpse of the infected go flying into the air and then land in the middle of the road, only to get back up moments later.

 _"Well, that was an adventure and one I personally do not want to repeat, so we will not be getting anymore video outside of the house. This is your warning. Stay safe and prepare."_

The video suddenly ended and I noticed that Sarah was on the verge of hyperventilating next to me.

"Hey, calm down."

She nodded at me and tried to slow her breathing but she wasn't having much luck as she scrolled through videos.

"This is happening everywhere Annabeth. Look at this. Paris, London, Tokyo, Dubai, San Francisco, Miami, New York . . ."

I sighed and wished that I would wake from the nightmare that was now our lives but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

We needed a plan of action while I waited for my mother to get back with me on how she was going to get my truck to me. I knew she was right in the fact that we were going to need it to get back to Loden. Sarah's Camaro wasn't going to do us any good in any situation other than speed and Grace's Explorer would be helpful as it could handle some rough terrain but my truck was the only four wheel drive in the group and that was going to be a necessity for real off roading.

"Pack what you can clothes wise. Things for every season and try to keep it to a minimum. There are stores in Loden and if it is as safe as my mother says it is, we can just buy new things when we get there. We will go through everything we have here in the dorm over the next couple of days and try to figure out what we can and cannot use."

Sarah simply nodded at me, a blank expression on her face.

"We will get through this."

"We have to. I am not ready to die yet."

It was my turn to just nod and before I knew it she was pulling me into a hug.

"I'm counting on you Chase."


	11. Chapter Ten

I want to apologize...I have no clue how long it has been since the last update when you are an adult during the holidays...you sadly have to adult. I wish I could find an adultier adult to do things for me but alas, it is just me. I hope that all of my American buddies had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know it is the start of the holiday season, so happy holidays my friends!

Free-To-Be-Wild-Owl - Oh so much more to come! I have finished this story on paper, I just need the time to get it all up here. Getting there...slowly!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _'I'm counting on you Chase.'_

Seriously, did she have to put that much pressure on me?

I pressed my back into my headboard and closed my eyes. Why me? Why now? Couldn't the end of the world come after I was long gone?

I opened my eyes to find that it was dark in my room. I glanced at the clock to see that it was two-thirty in the morning.

I swore I only closed my eyes for a minute and that was at eight-fifteen.

I slowly uncurled myself from the semi upright position that I was in and stopped as I got a glance at my left knee.

It had been a full week since the accident on the cliff face and in that full week my stitched gash had turned from a nasty oozing mess to a soft scar. The new skin was translucent and in the moonlight I could swear that it was almost shimmering in the light.

I shook the thought from my head and slowly got up and stretched making sure not to step on Rebekah.

Even though we had given her Kate's room to sleep in she still wandered into my room at night, making a palate on the floor and curling into a ball. I felt bad for the girl and I couldn't even begin to imagine how she was truly feeling right now.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my phone buzzing from somewhere in my room. I don't remember putting it on vibrate but then again, I really wasn't able to remember much of the previous day and I was pretty sure at this point that I didn't want to.

I quickly followed the buzzing to my jacket that was thrown on my desk and scooped the phone out of the pocket.

 _'Shit! Eight missed calls from my mother.'_

I quickly walked out into the common room to find Grace wide awake on the sofa.

She gave me an awkward glance and I moved to sit next to her as I called my mother back, not even bothering to look at the texts from her.

"Hey mom," I whispered as so not to wake up the other girls and I was greeted with a thunderous yell.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Grace looked crossly at my phone and sighed shaking her head.

"I am sorry mom. I feel asleep early. I was exhausted."

There was a sigh on her end and her tone softened as she spoke. "You have no idea how worried I was about you. None of you girls were answering your phones and I don't have your landline number to your room."

"Sorry mom."

"No time for that now. I have a plan and you girls will follow it, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. What do you want us to do?"

"It's late. I want you to go back to bed and call me back in the morning. I want to be on speaker as I want everyone on the same page. I want to know that you girls are going to take care of each other. Can you do that for me please?"

I yawned and nodded, again forgetting that she wasn't sitting in front of me and couldn't see me.

"Can you do that Annabeth?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, good. Go back to bed Annie and I love you."

"I love you too mom."

The line went dead and Grace just stared at me for a few moments before laying her head down in my lap.

"Please tell me she has a plan."

"Yes. I just need to call her back in the morning when everyone is up."

"This life is getting far too complicated for my liking."

I nodded in agreement and yawned again. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep and Rebekah has taken up a permanent residence on your floor in my usual spot so I came out here."

I sighed heavily and Grace did the same. I draped an arm over her and pulled her closer to me. "We will be okay Gracie Lou."

Little did I know, at that moment, that I had never been so wrong in my life.

* * *

"Get off!"

I stirred and tried to get comfortable again but there was something laying on top of me that was keeping me from rolling the direction I wanted to go.

"Annabeth, get up! You're crushing me!"

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly and shoved the object off of me.

There was a loud thud on the floor followed by Grace's angry voice.

"Dammit! You really have to stop abusing me!"

"Well don't yell at me to get up when you were the one lying on me!"

I rolled over and threw my face in a throw pillow only find myself being bombarded by the rest of the throw pillows in the room thanks to Grace.

"Okay, okay, I give! I'm sorry!"

"That's better," She huffed as she sat back down next to me. You had better call your mother. She has called twice this morning already."

"It's only what, eight A.M.," I sighed as pushed myself up to sitting and yawned. "Go get Rebekah and Sarah. She wants all of us present for this call."

Grace groaned and slowly got up and went to my room first to get Rebekah off the floor.

Ten minutes later we were all piled on the sofa, cups of coffee in hand as I dialed my mother. I sat anxiously as the phone rang two, three, and then a fourth time before she picked up the phone.

"No! Just get those things over there and make sure that Malcolm and Adam have everything they need just in case something happens."

"Mom."

There was some more arguing and my mother yelling at some poor unsuspecting soul and me yelling at her to get her attention and failing miserably.

"ATHENA CHASE!"

"WHAT DAMMIT?"

"Language mother!"

The tension in the room eased slightly as all of us girls giggled slightly and then it was back just like that as my mother has this wonderful way of making you feel like a seven year getting in trouble.

"Don't you use that line on me young lady, I am the adult here!"

I could tell that Grace was about to retort and my eyes widened and I shook my head viciously at her.

Her mouth opened and closed quickly and she pushed herself back into the sofa, arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry."

"Never mind that now. Is everyone present?"

"Yes ma'am," resounded around me and I closed my eyes as I pulled my knees up to my chest and set the phone down on top of them.

"Okay, good. First thing. I want you girls to start packing. Carry light."

"We are already on that Mrs. Chase. Annabeth had us start packing clothes last night." Sarah seemed a little annoyed at the thought of having to pack lightly but didn't say anything else on the subject.

"You are going to need more than just clothes. You are going to need weapons."

I sighed as I felt Rebekah and Grace next to me, tense at the word weapons.

"What kind of weapons mother?"

"Knives, crow bars, shovels, guns . . . anything you can use to take the infected out. Head trauma will stop them."

"I can't kill people."

"They aren't people anymore. I don't know which one of you said that, but you can't look at them as someone you once knew. As of right now, there is no cure for this. You are either going to kill them and live or you are going to let them live and potentially give up your chance to survive. The choice is yours."

There was a pregnant pause between us and I finally spoke up.

"Where are we going to find things like that mom? We don't exactly have access to a lot of that stuff here at the dorm."

"If we can stop at my house, we can stock up."

We all turned and looked at Rebekah and she sighed sadly.

"My step dad was a big hunter. There are a lot of hunting rifles and ammo in the gun safe in his old man cave. There are also a lot of hunting knives."

I watched Rebekah as she looked at her hands and twisted the hem of her shirt around her fingers. She was hurting and I wished that I could make things better for her.

"Perfect. How far is your house from the campus Rebekah?"

"Maybe five minutes if the roads aren't blocked off like they were on our way here."

"Okay . . . so here is the plan, Malcolm and Adam are heading your direction tonight. As long as they don't run into any issues, they should be there around four in the morning. They are going to head to the hospital and pick up your truck first Beth."

"And how are they going to get the truck started when I have the keys mother?"

"Crap . . . wait, don't confuse me. I have your spare key."

"I didn't know I even had a spare."

"Where is the truck Annabeth?"

"Lower deck, level two, somewhere between B and D."

"It was in the C block. I remember looking at the letters on the pylons after my flip out in the backseat."

"Thank you Rebekah. Okay so lower deck, level two, section C. I backed in so if it doesn't start, they should be able to easily jump it."

"Smart girl. I will call you the minute they leave and then Malcolm is going to be updating throughout the night. If by some chance they can't get the truck to you before sunrise, he and Adam will be waiting it out nearby. I only want you guys to travel under the cover of night."

"Won't that make it harder for us to . . . you know . . . stay alive?"

I looked over at Sarah who spoke, and she was staring straight ahead at the wall in front of us.

"In some aspects, but Malcolm and Adam have learned that they have a hard time seeing in the dark and rely on their sense of smell. So if any of you girls have any open wounds, they are going to smell you and attack. You will have to be careful in everything you do. While moving during the day would be easier in terms of seeing what is coming, night gives you better cover."

We all sighed and I felt my mind drifting back to the group of infected that found their way into the fence yesterday.

"Annabeth, do you understand me?"

I was jolted back to life by Grace giving me a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Huh? What?"

"I swear girl, you are going to be the death of me if the infected don't get me first."

"Nice mom. Now what were you saying?"

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were all okay with this plan. Everyone answered but you."

"Yes, I am good."

"Alright. I will call you tonight to let you know when to start your count down."

"Thank you mom."

"Good bye girls. Stay safe. Start packing and get as much food as you can get to take along with you on the trip."

The line went dead once again and I shut the screen off as everyone around me got up to get dressed.

"Guess it's time to start grabbing what we can from the dining hall," Grace replied flatly.

She put her hands out to me as she stood and I took them slowly, allowing her to fully pull me up from the sofa.

"Come on Nana. We need to get ready to break out of this joint."

"As much as I like the sound of that right now, it scares the shit out of me."

I tried to be quiet as I spoke to her but I was a nervous mess.

"What if something happens?"

I could see the panic fill Grace's face and then Rebekah spoke up.

"We can't think like that right now. We just need to concentrate on what we need to do and stick together."

I nodded as the tears fell down my face. I was scared for my brother and Adam and I found myself praying for them to get here safely.

The rest of the day went by slowly, each of us barely talking to the other as we made our way to the dining hall, each time getting our meals to go and stuffing more than we could possibly eat into our to go boxes and bags.

We weren't the only ones who looked like they had a plan to get out of the school.

I noticed a group of guys at lunch stuffing boxes and bags with everything they could get their hands on and rushing out of the dining hall as if on a mission.

I spotted them again at dinner and they were a bit more cautious about the amount of food they took this time, but they still had far more than they could possibly eat in one sitting.

I tried to keep calm, but panic kept settling into my gut and making me nauseous as the day wore on. My saving grace was Miss Grace herself today. For once the roles were switched and she was the one taking care of me, trying to keep my mind on anything but the plan and the fact that my brother and hers were on their way to break us free from this sudden jail we found ourselves in.

I tried to ignore my watch but the more I tried, the more I found myself looking at the damn thing. It turned into a bad habit, every fifteen minutes, like clockwork.

Finally at ten-fifteen my phone rang and I scrambled to answer it.

"Malcolm please be careful!"

"Calm down Annabeth. We are just now getting on the road."

"Sorry. I have been a nervous wreck all day."

"There is no need to be right now. Look, traveling at night is by far safer. While these . . . things are fast, they rely heavily on their sight and sense of smell. They only have basic instincts."

"Which are what exactly?"

"The need to feed. So if any of you have any wounds, cover them. Gauze, bandages, tape . . . whatever it takes to ensure the smell of blood does not fill the air."

I sighed and listened to the road noise on the other end of the line.

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah Annie?"

My brother was quiet this time as he spoke and I tried to keep my tears from falling. "Please be careful. Keep me updated."

Before I could say anything else, I was interrupted by his voice, "I love you too Annie. I will call you soon."

I humphed and shut the screen off on my phone and shoved it back on the charger. Why did they all have to just cut me off? Didn't they know that now was not the best time to be messing with a person and their emotions?

I did the only other thing I could think in the moment and that was to go over my list I made for packing. My mother had told me to keep it light, only the essentials.

I sighed and went over to my desk and plopped down in the chair. I looked around the room to make sure that there wasn't anything I was missing. I had already grabbed everything I needed from the bathroom and it was on my nightstand in the travel bag. I had grabbed a couple of my favorite outfits from each season and threw them into my suit case along with some pajamas, socks, underwear, and bras. I threw in my favorite blanket and the small stuffed fox that Grace gave to me when we were five. Out of stupidity, I threw in my laptop and a couple of DVD's and half closed the bag.

I kept scanning the room, looking for things to take with me, but if this was going to be anything like we see in the movies, none of the awards on the wall were going to matter. I felt like everything I had worked for was suddenly all for naught and I threw myself down on the bed and began to cry.

At some point in my self-wallowing I fell asleep. I woke up and grabbed my phone to see that it was three-fifteen and I had no missed calls or texts from Malcolm. It was at that moment that I realized that my phone was no longer charging and it was incredibly hot in my room.

I scanned the floor, looking for Rebekah's body in her usual spot on the floor to find that the palate wasn't even set out. I jumped up out of the bed and opened my door to find her pacing in front of the window in the common room.

"When did the power go out?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and then resumed her pacing. "About an hour ago." The tension in the room was killing me and I walked over to her and stopped her in front of the window. The light of the moon illuminating her face and showing off the dried, salty rivers on her cheeks. "Things are about to get real aren't they?"

"I think so."

We were silent as we looked out of the window into the darkness before us. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and then a loud noise outside made us both jump. The fence in front of Branford hall fell and through the moonlit shadows we could see the infected making their way into the courtyard.

I was just about to call my brother when my phone rang in my hand. "Malcolm?"

"Change in plans Annie . . ."

I interrupted him before he could continue, "Good, because we have a major problem here."


	12. Chapter Eleven

The holidays are barreling down upon us and I actually have a tiny bit of free time! Enjoy as things begin to get rough. You guys are going to hate me here shortly as well...dreading posting that chapter but things happen and life can suck. Sorry.

I hope everything has a wonderful holiday season no matter what you are celebrating!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"A major problem? What do you mean by a major problem?"

"I think the term major pretty much gives it all away Malcolm!"

"Don't try to be smarter than me Annabeth, we both know that neither one of us will win that war nor is it a war that we need to be playing right now!"

I ran across the common room and went to Grace's room and barged in. I found her sprawled across her bed, one leg hanging off as she spoke lightly in her sleep.

"Grace! Up! Now!"

She jumped and nearly fell off the bed face first and as much as I wanted to laugh at her, I suppressed the giggles that were threatening to escape.

"What?!"

I didn't wait for her to look at me or even register that I was in the room to wake her up. I quickly made my way back to the window and waited for her as I watched the shadows enter the courtyard.

"Are you going to tell me what this major problem is or not Annabeth?"

"Give me a second Malcolm. Trying to get everyone gathered in here so they can see and we are all on the same damn page."

"Geez Bethy, no need to get snippy!"

"Shut it Adam. I don't have time for games and neither do the two of you."

"She's an ass when she's stressed. Can't believe I ever had a crush on her!"

I felt my cheeks flush and I had to drop my head to allow my hair to hide my face for a moment. I felt a body move to either side of me and I picked my head up, remembering that the power was out and that my friends wouldn't be able to see me blush. I quickly put my phone on speaker and waited.

"Why the hell is the power out?"

Sarah's voice was harsh in my left ear and I really just wanted to punch the girl at the moment.

"I don't know, but we have a problem."

"And that problem is . . ." Grace asked with a yawn.

"The infected."

"What about the infected?" Adams voice was shaky and I knew he was only on this trip to get his sister back in once piece.

"The gate came down about ten minutes ago and the courtyard is full of infected. That is our problem Malcolm. Now why the change in plans on your end?"

"What the hell Chase? I thought that we were following your mother's plan."

"Sarah, things change and shit happens. Deal with it. We didn't plan for there to be infected flooding the courtyard but it happened. We have to figure out how we are going to get out of here alive. My other problem is with the amount coming in through the gate. Where did they all come from? We have been locked in this school for over a week, no real contact with the outside world. We have no clue what lies out there for us but Malcolm and Adam do and they are going to get us out of here. Even if that means changing the plan. Right?"

For a moment all we could hear was the road noise and then finally Malcolm answered.

"We will do whatever it takes to get you girls out of there and if that means changing the plan a hundred times then that is what we will do."

I sighed as Malcolm spoke and I wished that we were back in Loden. I wanted away from here, away from the nightmare that was quickly becoming our lives.

"Here is our problem . . ." Adam started but Malcolm quickly took over.

"The government is stepping in, although I am not sure that you can call it stepping in when they are the reason that this has happened in the first place. Anyway, they are setting up random base camps all over the country and there are several of them between Loden and you four."

"And . . . and what is their . . . their goal?" Rebekah was nervous and her voice let us know with the way she was stuttering.

"Right now, all we know is that they are looking for those who are immune. There was a guy on the swim team that disappeared not long after getting the vaccine. He never turned and so we assume that he was immune. We haven't seen him since they ripped him out of bed in the middle of the night three weeks ago."

"I have noticed that people have been going missing on campus. Only one of them I know got the vaccine as I remember her telling me the last time she got sick that it was forced on her. I haven't seen her in class in almost two weeks."

I jumped suddenly, as did everyone else around me when the intercom blared with a loud wail and then a male voice filled the hallways.

"Students of Rice. Campus is officially closed and you are now on your own. Good luck and God bless."

The intercom wailed again and screams suddenly filled the night.

"What the hell is going on over?"

"You two need to get here now! That is what is going on over here," Grace practically screamed in my ear.

"They are on speaker, there is no need to shout Grace." I was silent for a moment as I started to pace the room. "The campus is being overrun. What do we do Malcolm?"

I heard my brother sigh heavily and I closed my eyes, trying to prepare myself for whatever hair brained planned he was coming up with on the fly.

"I want you girls to stay put. Block the doors with as much heavy furniture as possible. Do not let anyone in under any circumstances Annie. I mean it. I know you want to help every soul in the world but we just can't right now."

I felt the tears push their way out of my eyes and it was then I felt everyone staring at me.

"We are going to be there a little later than we planned. We jumped ship at a government check point and while I think we have dodged them, it has put us about an hour or an hour and half out of the way."

"Shit!"

"What Grace?"

"Nothing, just felt the situation called for it."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend but remained silent as Malcolm continued, "Well then, dammit, where was I?"

"An hour to an hour and a half off course," Sarah replied annoyed.

"Yes, back on track. We should be there at about six or so. Are you all ready to go? Packed everything you need?"

A uniform 'yes' resounded around the room and this time Adam continued.

"Good. We are coming for you girls first. The goal is to get you safely into the truck and then to the other vehicles in the parking lot. We will work on the plan to get you into the truck once we get there."

More screams fill the air and I flinched as they chilled me to the bone.

"Do not risk your lives trying to save those you can't save. Remember what I said and I will call you back when we are close by."

I tried to speak but I was at a loss for words for once in my life.

"Got it. Talk to you soon Malcolm. You and Adam stay safe please." I could see the fear in Grace's eyes as she spoke and it wouldn't be the last time I would see that fear either.

"Bye."

And with that my brother was gone and we got to work blocking our door. We managed to move the large television entertainment center in front and then the sofa in front of that and then finally stacked the oversized chair on top.

Curiosity was killing me and I wanted to peek out, to know what was going on but the screams never subsided and I knew that what we would see would not be pretty. The only thing my imagination could muster up was a scene from The Walking Dead where Rick was trapped in a group of zombies in the middle of Atlanta and Glenn saved him. I was constantly prying that Malcolm would be our Glenn.

I found myself sitting between Grace and Rebekah on the floor in the common room as Sarah paced the floor. Every now and then she would go to the window and then stop as she decided that she didn't want to see what was going on in our world now.

I found myself running a finger over the fresh scar on my knee as I tried to think of anything other than our current situation.

I leaned my head back and tried to drown out the screams but everything I tried to think of was simply spoiled by more tortured screams.

"I can't take this anymore! I have to get out of here!"

Sarah was suddenly screaming at us or maybe no one in particular as she lunged at the oversized chair and tried to pull it down from its perch on the entertainment center.

"No!"

Grace and shrieked at the same time, but she was faster to get to her feet than I was. By the time I was up, Grace already had Sarah around the waist and was pulling her away from the barrier we created while I tried to get the chair back to its spot.

"I can't live like this! Just waiting to die . . . I need out of here!" Sarah dropped her head and began to sob into her hands. I knew what she meant and I know we all knew how she was feeling at the moment, but my will to survive was keeping me parked in the room until my brother and Adam could get to us.

"We aren't going to die. My brother will be here for us and we will get out of here and we will get to Loden and you will be able to see your family again. You said they were going there right?"

She nodded at me without ever looking up as the sobs racked her body.

"If I let you go, are you going to do something stupid again?"

Grace kept a firm grip around Sarah's waist and waited for an answer. After several minutes of her trying to catch her breath and calm herself down she finally nodded and Grace let go, sighing heavily and blowing a strand of hair out of her face as Sarah went to sit next to Rebekah.

I flinched as gun shots fired through the air and couldn't help but giggle as Grace dropped to the floor.

"You seriously find this funny?"

"You honestly think that they were shooting at you?" Rebekah placed a hand over her mouth immediately after she made the comment but that didn't stop the giggles from pressing through.

Grace shot the both of us disgusting looks and jumped up off her spot on the floor as more gun shots rang out. She stormed back off to her room and left us with a loud slam of the door.

Rebekah got up to follow her and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her. Let her cool off, otherwise she is going to be a total pain in the ass for the next couple of hours."

Rebekah simply nodded at me as Grace's voice boomed from the other room, "I heard that Chase and you guys aren't off the hook!"

I smiled knowing that she would pay us back eventually but also know that she wasn't truly mad at us.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was only four-thirty. I sighed heavily and went to my room. I grabbed my suit case and removed my laptop and headphones. I was going to go lie down in the common room when I decided to look out my window. Bad idea.

The scene outside was one that I will never be able to get out of my mind. Bodies were all over the ground, the infected using them as a human buffet.

Bile rose in the back of my throat and I wanted to cry out to the girl that was running from several infected toward the fallen fence but it would have been of no use. There was no saving her. As she moved even closer toward the fence, gun shots rang out. Bullets spraying the crowd of infected as well as taking out the girl. As she fell backward, I caught a glimpse of her face and I instantly recognized her from my Chem Lab. A screamed escaped my throat and almost instantly Grace was in my room followed by Rebekah and Sarah.

"What Annabeth?"

I had sunk to the floor without realizing it, tears pushing their way out of my eyes as Grace tried to figure out what was wrong.

More gun shots, followed by more screams and I knew that innocent people were being shot at by our government. At least that was my guess anyway.

I felt Grace pull away from me as she moved to look out my window and as she spoke; she confirmed my fears.

"The officers are out there taking out people! What the hell is going on here?"

"Malcolm," Was the only thing that I was able to say and before I knew it Grace was calling Adam from her cell.

"What up Grace?"

"Can you at least attempt to speak normal English for once? We have another problem."

"Great, what now?"

I looked up at Grace and wished I could wake up from this nightmare but the gun shots and screams outside told me that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"The officers that surrounded the school are now shooting at the students trying to get out. There are bodies all over the place. How the hell are we going to get out of here now?"

"Well shit!"

"We really should have seen this coming. It was only a matter of time before things got seriously out of control."

"Boys, boys, please tell us what to do. I don't care to hear your banter on how we should have expected this. I just want to know how the hell we are going to get out of this mess and get home in one piece!"

I listened as the boys continued to bicker over Grace's pleas when Sarah finally yelled at the three of them to shut up.

"Listen!"

I sat up and strained my ears to hear whatever it was she was hearing and then it dawned on me. "The gun shots have stopped."

"So has the screaming," Sarah replied quietly.

"Malcolm, where are you?"

"Calm down Annie," Was his only reply at the moment. I know he could hear the panic in my voice.

"Answer my question and I will calm down," I replied harshly.

"He sighed heavily before responding, "We are just outside of College Station, your side of College Station I should."

"So that puts you at about two hours out still right?" I could feel an anxiety attack coming on and I was trying desperately to hold myself together around my friends.

"Yeah, if we are doing like sixty. The roads are currently clear and I am pushing the truck to one hundred."

"Umm, guys, we have another problem."

I looked up to see bright orange light filling Rebekah's face.

"Shit," Was all Grace could say.

"What?"

"Fire! They are starting to burn everything!"

I jumped up from my spot on the floor and started grabbing things and throwing them in my bag haphazardly.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?"

I looked up at Rebekah and I could see the fear in her eyes, the light of the fire giving her features a creepy, demonesque look.

"Gather up everything you need. We can't stay here. We have to make a run for it or we are going to die here."

"Annabeth, y'all keep your asses put!"

"Sorry Malcolm. Not happening. I would rather take my chances out there with the infected than just sit here and burn to death. We need to get to the vehicles before they go up and you aren't going to get here in time no matter how fast you drive."

"What is your plan after you get to the vehicles? I need to know where I am going Annabeth."

"We will hole up at Rebekah's for a little bit. This way she can pack and we can go through the weapons. We can't get my truck without you. I know she's not going to start. I am going to need your truck to jump it because the Camaro and the Explorer won't give off enough juice to get her started."

There was a collective sigh on Malcolm's end and I prayed that he would just go along with the new plan.

"Fine. I will call you when we actually make it to town and get the address from you. I don't want to hear from you girls before that, do that you understand? You all better be in one damn piece or mother will never let me hear the end of it!"

"Got it."

"Good. Get moving then. Be safe and I will talk to you soon."

The phone went silent and I looked at the room of frightened girls around me. "What are you waiting for? Get your shit and meet me in Grace's room." I clapped my hands together and they all scattered and I went back to grabbing a few more nonessential items and tossing them in my suit case.

When I was satisfied with everything, I started to make my way to the connecting bathroom that Grace and I shared. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at my dorm room. I had a few medals and trophies on the few shelves that were provided to us. All of the picture frames were empty, my photos stashed safely in my bag. There were a few posters on the wall and my bed was empty other than the plain sheets I knew I wouldn't need anymore.

It took several minutes for me to realize that I was crying. How could it be that everything I was working for was going to be all for nothing? I was going to build amazing buildings and create wonderful things in this world and now I knew that wasn't going to happen. I have no real survival skills. I am nothing more than a bookworm; the know-it-all with only Grace as a real friend and I shook my head to knock the thoughts away.

I am immune, I will survive and I will get us out of this mess. I will do something amazing despite this apocalypse coming down upon us.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday season! Things were hectic and insane here and thus my lack of updates. Sorry. This chapter is insanely long so hopefully that will make up for the lack of updates! Hopefully! I also didn't have it beta'd this go around so excuse any grammar issues or what not. I promise to do better!

To those asking about Percy...he is coming. I promise. It's just going to be a while. This is all Annabeth's point of view and then on story two it will be Percy's point of view and then story three will be a mix of the two. So read, review and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Grace?"

I knew she was in there somewhere but in the total darkness the only thing I could see was the silhouette of her suit case on her bed.

"Grace?" I whispered once more and then another silhouette appeared from the other side of her bed.

I sighed and made my way over to her bed and dumped my suitcase next to hers. I dropped onto the bed and bounced over to the other side and allowed my body to slide off the edge of the bed so that I was suddenly sitting down next to her on the floor.

I carefully wrapped my arm around her waist and we leaned into each other, taking in the gravity of our situation.

"Please tell me that the hair brained planned you are cooking up is going to work." Her voice was barely audible but I could tell that she was on the verge of tears again.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I didn't have much of a plan but it had to be better than burning to death.

"I plan on going out your window. I want the keys to the Explorer. I am going to run over and get it and bring it over here under the window. You can help the others off the roof and onto the top of your car. We will get things loaded as fast as possible and get to Rebekah's."

"Hair brained plan indeed but it's the only option we have."

"Come on. We need to go gather up the food and stuff and hurry those girls up. It's getting brighter out there and that is a bit disconcerting if you ask me."

I made my way to the common room to find Rebekah pacing. It honestly wasn't that uncommon of a sight from her but it still made me stop in my tracks. I shook my head and moved toward her.

"Rebekah, grab what you have. Let's go."

The poor girl was lost in thought and nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly and moved toward the stock pile of food we had. I found her next to me moments later, helping me pack food into a pillow case we set aside.

We worked in silence and went back to Grace's room to find her and Sarah in an angry stare down.

"We don't have time for the bullshit right now you two." I spoke calmly as I walked in between the two of them and made my way to the window.

"Don't be an ass Sarah! If your precious Camaro isn't on fire when we get out of here, we will stop and get the damn thing okay?"

I turned to look at the pair as I opened the window and frowned.

 _'Why at a time like this do they have to fight?'_

My thoughts were centered on their argument and I wasn't even paying attention to the commotion going on outside.

I was brought back to reality by a sudden shout from below, I bent down to peer through the open window and slammed my forehead into the bottom of the lifted glass. Spots sprouted before my eyes and I quickly closed them, trying to free myself of the dizzying pain.

"That was smart! And we are letting her get us out of here?"

I turned and shot Sarah a death glare and then looked back out the window to see the boys from the dining hall fighting off two of the infected that had crawled out of the fire.

"Great."

"What?"

I suddenly found myself squished in front of the window as the other three girls crowded around me, trying to see what was going on.

"The fire didn't kill them. They really do need severe head trauma."

No one said a word as we watched the boys try to beat them into submission.

Without thinking I crawled out the window and stood on the small roof overhang.

"Annabeth, what the hell are you doing?" Grace was frantic and as her mood shifted I could feel the fear rise in my body.

"I am going to help and to go get your car. Keys!"

"Are you freaking kidding me Annabeth? How the hell are you going to help them?" Sarah was looking at me, her green eyes full of anger and fear.

"They need to know about the head trauma and I could use their help getting to Grace's Explorer." I needed to keep my calm with Sarah right now. She was nothing more than a ticking time bomb and I knew that if we couldn't keep her under control, her impulsive nature would take over and she would do something stupid.

"Here!" I was pulled from the staring contest with Sarah by Grace shoving her keys in my face.

"Thanks," I cried as she nearly forced me backward off the roof but stopped me by grabbing my shirt and pulling me back. "Get all of the bags out here on the edge. When I get back with the car, you guys can toss them down to me while I load up the back end. Grace, after that you can help them off the roof and on to the top of your car. Everyone good? Caught up on the plan? If you aren't, sorry, I am going now!"

And then I dropped to the roof and flattened out on my stomach. I looked under the small overhang to make sure there was nothing hiding out in the shrubs and when I decided that it was safe, I made my move. I easily swung my legs so they were dangling over the edge and then I lowered myself as far as I could before I was hanging on to the small ledge with just my fingertips. I knew I was only a few feet up off the ground and I let myself drop. I hit with a small thud and I backed up to look up at my friends just in time to see a bat come sailing over the edge. I stuck my hand out and caught it with ease and I saw Grace lean over with a grin on her face.

"Good catch. Now go give 'em hell!"

I shook my head and smiled slightly as I turned and made my way to the group of guys.

"Crap! She bit me! Michelle bit me!"

 _'Shit. Another person lost unless he's lucky enough to be immune.'_

I quietly made my way up behind the group and took a swing at who I assumed was once Michelle. The bat met with flesh and bone and made a sickening cracking sound as it made contact with the back of her skull. Blood began to ooze out of the spot where the bat made contact.

"Oh shit Annabeth! What the hell did you do that for? This isn't The Walking Dead!"

I looked up to see Luke from my Psych 101 class staring at me in disbelief.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is exactly what it is! They have to have severe head trauma. I think I just saved your life, no apology needed though Luke, just help me get to my vehicle."

I was nervous and I knew I would begin ranting soon if someone didn't help me make it to the Explorer. My eyes darted around the courtyard and landed back on two the guys, struggling to hold another infected down.

"Hey, a little help here please?"

I sighed and walked over to the infected boy they were holding down. He couldn't have been more than thirteen and I felt the bile begin to rise in the back of my throat as I pulled back and then let the swing go, catching him in the ear. There was a sickening crack as his head flopped over to the side and his teeth stopped snapping at his captors.

I couldn't help it, the entire sight sent me into a small state of shock and I turned on the spot and began to vomit.

Not my best moment, but it helped. As much as I hate to throw up, the action actually calmed me. After the contents of my gut had been emptied on the lawn, I remained bent over, hands on my knees, trying desperately to catch my breath.

It seemed like I was there for an eternity but in reality it was only a matter of minutes. I stood up and turned around, Luke tossed me a bottle of water. I poured a mouthful and swished it around in my mouth and then spit, ridding myself of the foul taste left behind.

"I was beginning to think you were a heartless psychopath for a moment there Chase."

"Well thank God I puked my guts up and proved otherwise I guess." My retort was acidy and then I quietly replied, "Thank you," as I tossed the bottle back to him and looked down at the others who were now tending to their bitten friend.

"What do we do?" Big brown eyes looked up at me from a frightened face I didn't know and I shrugged.

The truth was I didn't want to say what was on my mind but in my nervous state it came out anyway as my eyes scanned the courtyard where fires were burning and several cars were popping as they caught in the massive blaze.

"Pray he's immune, otherwise he will end up just like the rest of them and you will be forced to do the unthinkable." I looked away, not able to look into his eyes as I spoke.

"Luke, please help me get to Grace's Explorer so that we can get out of here." I pleaded with him, and anyone else in the group that would listen to me.

"By we do you mean all of us or just your little group?"

My head popped and I looked at Luke, "I can't take you with me. I can tell you where we are going and give you directions but I can't take you with me."

"Why not?" He crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet. A move I had seen my father do many times with me and Malcolm when we weren't exactly being cooperative.

I sighed heavily and dropped my head. "I can't explain it all, but the government is in on this and we can't travel in a large group. I don't want to be caught. We will have four vehicles making a beeline for the same place. Add in yours and it's a mark for death. My mother is the mayor of the largest self-sustaining city in the country. It is safe there. We just can't travel in a massive pack."

"And just where is this city Annabeth?"

"Loden." My reply is short and I jerk my head back toward the fire in the parking lot. I pick up my bat and plant my feet, waiting, for what, I am not exactly sure.

I can feel all of their eyes on me and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I turn back to Luke once again. "Help me and I give you the directions to get there. Don't and you're on your own. Choice is yours."

I turn back to look at the fire and I hear it again. The noise that set me on edge only moments ago. I can see it, no not it, them. I can see them through the flames, coming straight at us. We are making too much noise, drawing far too much attention to ourselves in the openness of the Branford Hall Courtyard.

"They're heeeeereeeeee." A voice calls out behind me and a couple of the guys snicker at the Poltergeist reference.

A part of me wants to smile but this isn't the time. Our lives are at stake and the flames as well as the infected are inching closer. My left side gets slightly warmer and I look over to see Luke standing next to me, holding his hand out, silently asking for the bat.

I hand it to him and take a step forward but I am stopped by the hand that suddenly grips my wrist.

"Where is Loden, Annabeth?"

"Just southeast of Mt. Pleasant. You can take 69 until it turns into 59 and then 59 until it turns into 259. Get off at 271 north. Follow it all of the way. You can't miss it as the city is completely fenced in and the only way in is in an underpass entrance. There's a sign for Loden that tells you exactly where to get off the freeway."

Luke looked at me as if he was trying to decipher whether or not I was telling the truth.

"Look, I just gave you the easiest way to get there. The only issue will be government check points and infected."

He simply nodded at me and then started toward the parking lot.

We moved silently through the lot, the heat from the flames inching closer, driving us farther from the row of cars I needed to be in, the infected not paying attention to us but rather the group of guys with Luke who wouldn't shut up. At this point I didn't care. My only goal was to get to the Explorer. This world wasn't safe and this was quickly becoming survival of the fittest.

"Where is the damn car Annabeth?"

I looked over at him, he was wiping his brow, only to have another bead of sweat instantly appear.

Damn heat. Damn smoke. Damn infected. I can't think properly. My head is foggy, like when you have had a little too much cold medicine with a sleep aide and wake up before you get the full eight hours of sleep the bottle recommends.

I know he has asked me a question, I just can't remember what it was now.

" **Annabeth**! Where is the car?"

I shake my head, clearing some of the fog and just before I can answer, an infected comes out of the flames and reaches for Luke. I grab his shirt and pull him toward me, pulling him from harm's way just in time.

He quickly spins and swings the bat wildly at the person.

' _No not a person Annabeth. They aren't people anymore. They are infected. That is it. They don't exist anymore. Whoever was in there before is gone. It's just a body with the basic function to eat.'_

I watch as Luke pounds in the infected's head and I wish that I could look away. This is what the world is going to come to. Those of us who are uninfected, just trying to survive by losing part of our soul in the process.

I want to throw up again but I force the feeling aside and move back as Luke moves with me, guarding me as he double checks that the infected is not moving anymore.

"The car . . ." I try to calm myself quickly and instead I feel like I am about to hyperventilate. "The car is in the next lot over. Second row and second from the end."

I am pointing over to the lot like a lost little four year old and Luke simply nods, grabs my hand and leads me to Grace's Explorer.

"Why the hell couldn't she have parked closer to the building?"

I didn't answer, because in reality, Grace was parked almost directly in front of the dorm entrance, which was as close as you could get to the building. Now is not the time to pick an argument with someone trying to help you.

We side step several dead bodies and I find myself praying that their end was quick only to find that their slightly charred bodies are still moving.

Bile rises in my throat again, making me even more sluggish than I was before.

We stop suddenly and the heat is getting to me more than before. I am getting dizzy and Luke is yelling at me but I just can't comprehend what he is screaming.

I jump about three feet in the air when I feel his hand in my pocket and his hands instantly go up in the air.

"Sorry, I just need the keys!"

Suddenly I am brought back to reality; to the world where I know that I have a job to do and that the mental meltdown like the one I just had is not going to be acceptable.

"I got it!"

My voice is high and scratchy and I blame it on the smoke as my nerves move aside and allow me to think.

I pulled the keys from my pocket and hit the unlock button. I thanked God silently as the lights flashed and I could hear the locks pop.

Luke ran around to the passenger side and jumped in just as I got the Explorer started.

"Should I bother buckling up?"

I cocked my head to the side and tried to decide if he was messing with me as I had just forced a click in the buckle.

"If you value your life or the lives of your friends at all . . . you might want to."

He gave me a questioning glare and buckled up anyway as I backed out of Grace's spot. I revved the engine and floored it back toward Grace's window. I did my best to ignore the bodies that were scattered across the parking lot and in our way as we tried to dodge the few infected still walking around through the flames.

"There's so much smoke," I whispered mostly to myself as I tried to find a spot where I could jump the curb without ruining the undercarriage of the Explorer.

Luke pointed a few feet up and cried out, " **THERE!** Jump it there!"

"But the flames . . ."

He cut me off by shaking his head, grabbing the wheel and yanking hard to the right and screaming in my ear, "Don't let off the gas Annabeth! Just go!"

So I did as I was told and pressed myself back into the seat, closing my eyes as the Explorer bounced over the curb, through a wall of flames and into the soft grass.

I could feel the heat for several seconds and then it was gone and I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes to see Luke's group quickly gaining size in the windshield.

"Break, break, BREAK!"

I slammed on the break and the vehicle's wheels instantly locked up, sending us into a slight fishtail. My heart was pounding in my chest as Luke's friends scrambled to get out of the way.

"Holy shit! That was close."

Luke looked over at me, his eyes wide and maniacal as the fire reflected back at me. He threw the Explorer in park and slowly unbuckled.

I glanced behind him to see his group, eyes wide with shock, only feet from the passenger door.

Luke opened the door but kept his eyes on me and somewhere in the distance someone said, "That shit was insane!"

Luke cracked a smile and I just tried to keep from throwing up again.

"I will be back in ten minutes Chase. I want written directions to Loden and I want you to show up; safe. Got it?"

I cocked my head to the side, my eyes wide and full of confusion as I tried to process what his last little sentence meant and all I could do was nod as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"I will be back."

The door slammed shut and he was gone and suddenly I was lost in a little world that I had no clue existed until right that moment. A boy kissed me. Sure it wasn't on the lips and there were no fireworks that I had always imagined would be there, but still, he kissed my cheek and that was something right?

I was pulled from my little world by the buzzing of my phone in my pocket and I quickly looked at the screen to see Grace sending me angry texts.

 _'WTF Annabeth?!'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Why on God's green Earth are you just sitting there? Get your ass over here with my car and now before I shove Sarah off the damn roof!'_

I threw my phone in the passenger seat where Luke had previously been and my thoughts wandered back to him.

"Stop it you idiot! There is no time to think about anything like that when your life is on the line!"

I threw the Explorer into drive and maneuvered my way around Luke's group and parked the vehicle just slightly under the overhang below Grace's window. I quickly threw it into park and popped the locks as I jumped out. I stepped back several steps so that I could watch what was going on above me and all I could see was Grace glaring at Sarah.

"Stop it you two!"

They both looked down at me, Sarah's face full of malice and Grace's relief.

I ran to the back of the vehicle and opened the back hatch and I was thankful that her third row seat was up and the back was empty, minus some of our climbing equipment.

"Grace, toss the bags down to me first."

"Yes your highness!"

A small smile played on my lips and I stepped back again to catch the first bag she threw down. Above me, Grace and Rebekah worked as a team, moving the bags from the window, to the ledge and then down to me below.

"Oh, paper and pen or just something to write with as well please," I shouted up to whoever was listening to me as I packed the back of her vehicle as quickly as I possibly could.

I wasn't paying attention to the girls as I was trying to keep our bags easily accessible as well as the food safe. I didn't want the few things we had in baggies to explode, should something unfortunate happen to us on the way home. I could hear the thumps of the girls as they dropped down to Grace's roof and then the soft thud as they hit the grass but that was all my mind was allowing me to process and when two hands hit my waist, I literally lost my shit and turned, swinging my fists wildly at what I thought was an infected, only to see that I made contact with Luke's jawline.

"Oh my freaking God! Holy shit that hurt!" I jumped up and down on the spot, cradling my right fist as I did so.

"Holy shit Chase! Jumpy much?!"

I had stopped jumping but I was still bouncing as Grace moved next to me grabbing my hand away from my chest.

"You idiot! We are in the middle of a freaking apocalypse and you are sneaking up behind people. Of course I am freaking jumpy!"

I watched him carefully as he rubbed his left jawline and gently moved his mouth around to work out the soreness that was apparently setting in.

"You are such an idiot Beth. What did I tell you when it comes to punching someone?"

I couldn't think at the moment, the pain in my hand was excruciating and tears were threatening to fall.

Grace sighed heavily next to me before speaking, "Hey, dumb dumb . . ." she trailed off as she waved a hand in my face, ". . . this is how you punch someone!" She opened her hand and then closed her fist tight, thumb on the outside of her hand. "Not like this." She then opened her hand again and tucked her thumb inside her fist. "I don't know if it's broken, most likely it is but it's too swollen to tell. Can you bend it at all?"

I know I looked at her like she was insane but I tried anyway, to appease her before she blew up at me. I moved my thumb slightly and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelping in pain.

Luke moved closer to me and I stepped back slightly before moving forward again.

Grace eyeballed me and then Luke and then me once again before a smile spread across her face. "I will drive, hurry up with whatever it is you two need to talk about and get in the backseat."

I shot her a dirty look and then looked back at Luke, my heartbeat fluttering ever so slightly as he looked at me with what could be deemed concern.

 _'Ugh, not now brain! Just . . . not now!'_

He moved next to me, hands up in an 'I concede' motion and asked, "You aren't going to hit me again, are you?"

I simply shook my head no, still cradling my hand against my chest, Luke watching me intently.

"Your friend is right you know."

Confusion filled my face and he continued, "You shouldn't tuck your thumb in to punch." He then reached out to me, pulling my hand away and looking it over carefully. "You hit me pretty hard, I wouldn't doubt it if it is broken. Just be careful with it. Now . . ." he voice cracked slightly as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck and then he picked back up the conversation, ". . . can I get the directions to Loden?"

"Sorry."

 _'Sorry, my only reply is sorry to a guy who is actually paying attention to me! Oh dear God, what is wrong with me?'_

"Come again?"

"Sorry for hitting you. You just scared the hell out of me and . . . in my defense it is the end of the world, or so it seems, so you can't go sneaking up on people like that!"

"I am sorry. It won't happen again." He smiled down at me sweetly, "Now, directions please."

I nodded and then turned so that I could lean back into the Explorer. I quickly wrote down the directions and just before I finished writing the last bit of information I noticed that he was leaning in next to me, one arm draped across my waist as he watched what I wrote.

"I will see you there, won't I?"

His words were soft and warm in my ear and I turned and smiled at him. "I have every intention of getting home."

I was at least sober enough to know better than to make a promise I wasn't one-hundred percent sure I couldn't keep.

"You better." He leaned in and kissed my cheek again and pulled away but before he could run back to his truck he was sucked into our drama.

I quickly closed the hatch and leaned around the vehicle to see Grace and Sarah in the middle of a screaming match and Rebekah in the middle of them trying to keep them from taking swings at each other.

"Where's the bat?"

"What?"

"Luke, where the hell is the bat?"

"You are heartless! And I left in the back seat." An evil grin spread across his face as I opened the back door and pulled the bat out.

The only way I was going to get through to these two was with the prospect of violence and Grace knew to take me seriously. I tried to grip the bat but my right hand screamed in pain and I dropped it at my feet.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in between the two of them and screamed, "STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!"

Their screams stopped as did any other noise that was present other than the hum of the two running vehicles. I could feel all eyes on me, including those from Luke's group.

"Would you two just knock it off? Sarah, get over yourself and your need to show off. Showing up at Loden in your stupid Camaro isn't going to get your anywhere or anything. Grace, quit baiting her and quit falling for the damn bait. Get in the damn Explorer so that we can go get your stupid car!"

My head was pounding now, smoke was billowing all around us and I knew that the fires were getting closer to us.

There was a sudden explosion behind us and we all turned quickly back to the parking lot to several cars in the east lot flying up in the air as their gas tanks with fumes floating in them finally caught in the flames.

"Shit!"

"What?" I called back to Sarah without ever turning around.

"My car is in that lot."

"Why do you even need it so bad? We are all going to the same place anyway?"

I shot Grace a dirty look, "What on Earth did you not understand about my screaming rant a moment ago, Grace?!"

"Just in case I get to Loden and I decide that I want to find my family instead, you know in case they don't make it. Do you have a problem with that?"

We were silent as we listened to Sarah. Suddenly I could see her point but at the same time, the rational part of me thought she was absolutely insane for wanting to even leave the safety of Loden.

"Well, if you are going to get her car, you better move it. Those fires aren't going to put themselves out and you're quickly running out of time."

I nodded and ushered the girls back into the Explorer.

"I will see you in Loden Chase."

I nodded and Luke smiled back at me as he took off back to his truck.

Grace grabbed me by the arm and led me back to her Explorer and shoved me into the backseat. She thrusts the bat back at me and then asked, "What the hell was all of that?!"

"I will talk to you about it later. Let's just get to Sarah's car and then get to Rebekah's. I need away from the smoke." My voice was hoarse and my head pounding as well as my hand. Sleep was threating to overtake me if we didn't get moving soon.

Grace shoved me into the back seat and I bumped into an angry Sarah. I wanted to glare at her but I just didn't have it in me at the moment as I could feel her eyes piercing through my skull.

Grace pulled the vehicle out from under the overhang and started off toward the parking lot. I watched as Luke's truck went flying by in front of us and broke more of the chain link fence down as they bounced out into the road.

'Dear Lord, let them get to Loden safe and in once piece!'

I was pulled from my silent prayer as I suddenly bounced around in the backseat, my head smacking into the window as Grace forced the Explorer over the median curbs in the parking lot.

"Grace! Slow the crap down!" I rubbed my head only to have it smack into the window once again as we bounced over a body.

Rebekah was in the front seat, tears streaming down her face as we hit another bump and I knew it was a body and not the curb.

"What? You come blasting over the curb, through the flames like it was some Dukes of Hazzard, I do this shit every day kind of awesomeness and you are going to yell at me for doing the same!?"

"I'm not yelling, I just want you to be careful!"

I saw it before Grace did. We were so close to Sarah's Camaro when a small Ford Ranger decided that it was its turn to blow up.

"Oh my God Grace . . . STOP! BACK UP!"

Grace pounded on the breaks and threw the car in reverse and sat there waiting.

"What the hell are you waiting for? MOVE!"

Sarah was leaning over into the front seat screaming into Grace's face and I had to grab her by the back of her shirt to pull her back into her seat.

Just as suddenly as we stopped, Grace put her foot down on the gas pedal and we floored it backward. The small truck landed just where we were previously sitting and I tried desperately not to hyperventilate.

"What the hell was that Pearson?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I just saved our damn lives. A thank you is in order I think but coming from you, that is damn near impossible. What the hell have you learned in the last several years of schooling Sarah? When things explode like that, you have to wait until just about the last second to move. Trajectory of that shit can change at any moment. Better to be safe than sorry right?!"

"Oh dear God, both of you calm your damn tits down! I can't do this right now. Grace thank you for saving our damn lives, now get as close as you can to her freaking car so that we can get the hell out of here."

The fire where we were currently sitting was raging and the smoke thick, and I was coughing through my rant but I know that I got the point across as Grace maneuvered her way through the parking spaces and stopped just behind Sarah's Camaro.

The girl didn't even wait for Grace to come to a complete stop and was out of the vehicle before I could even say anything to her.

"Should I ride with her?"

Rebekah's voice was timid and quiet and almost unsure of the fact that she even asked.

I shook my head, and looked back at Grace. Well glared is probably a better choice of words. I was beyond pissed at the moment but at the same time I didn't want to take it out on anyone because I know that all of us were barely holding it together.

"Just give Grace the directions to your house and get us the hell out of here."

She nodded at me and I flopped down in the back seat and tried to keep my eyes open but I was failing miserably. Unconsciousness was falling over me, much like a warm blanket on a cold winters night and I allowed myself to fall into the never ending black hole that was sleep only to ripped away from the peacefulness by screams in the front seat.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I know, I know! Please don't shoot me! It has been forever and my only excuse is that I cannot keep up with everything I have going on right now. So that being said, enjoy this chapter as I don't know exactly when I will be able to get the next one up! Again, don't be mad! Thanks for the reviews, follows and likes...keep em coming!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

I bolted up in the back seat, confused as to where I was. We were currently pulled over next to what I thought was Rebekah's house.

 _'When did we get here? How long have I been asleep and who was screaming?'_

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear the fog that was resting over my brain. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around and noticed my brother's truck parked next to us on the road.

 _'Holy shit! What time is it?'_

I looked down at my watch to see that it was six-forty-five and I assumed that Adam and Malcolm got here on time, just as planned but that still didn't explain the screaming.

I strained my ears and listened harder and realized that the screams were coming from inside Rebekah's home and not the front seat as my dreams were leading me to believe. I stupidly jumped out of the Explorer without looking out for any infected in the area and made a beeline for the side door.

Stupid. Yes I am referring to myself, because just before I made it to the porch, an infected came around the corner of the house and made a beeline straight for me.

 _'Good job Annabeth. Here you are with nothing to protect yourself with and an infected in your face!'_

I was slammed hard in the side as the infected made a leap for me and I yelled for my brother out of instinct as we both went crashing to the ground.

"Malcolm!"

Snapping teeth were all I could hear in my ear as she tried with all of her might to get near the fragile skin of my neck.

"Malcolm, Grace! One of you get out here and help me!"

There was more snapping, this time closer than before. I pushed my forearm into her throat and with as much force as I could muster, tried to push her back off of me. All I managed to do was give her better leverage and I saw her arm come flailing toward to me. I turned my head just in time but my shoulder took the brunt of that onslaught. I could feel the instant burning as her nails broke my skin through my shirt and I could feel the instant warmth of blood as it began to ooze from the cuts.

I will admit, this was not one of my finest moments and I panicked, screaming frantically for anyone in the house to help me, not caring that the noise could possibly be bringing more infected to the door as my voice rose to a panicked and shrill screech.

The smell of blood coming from my shoulder seemed to set her off into a frenzy for several moments as I struggled against her manic movements and then she stilled. She cocked her head to the side and stared at me, eyes wide and milked over for just a moment before she slumped forward on me, a small axe pick protruding from the back of her head.

The struggle completely ended from the infected girl but my fight or flight instincts were still raging as I kicked and thrashed, trying to get her heavy body off of mine. A hand reached out to me and I ignored it as I finally managed to roll the dead girl off of my tired body.

"Jesus Beth! You don't have to be a total ass," He cried at me as he bent over and put his arms underneath my armpits and helped haul me to my feet.

Tears began pouring down my face and I threw myself into his arms and screamed, "Malcolm!"

"You're bleeding. Please tell me she didn't get you."

His voice was soft and his eye were full of concern and in that moment I had never been so thankful to see my brother in my entire life.

"She did, but it is fine . . ."

"No, you are infected now!"

I shook my head, angry that he cut me off and I let it slide at the moment.

"I am fine okay!"

"How can you say that? She scratched you. That is all it takes. Mother is going to kill me for letting you die!"

I hugged him again and whispered, "You can kill mom later for not telling you I am immune. I will be fine, I promise." He sighed and I continued, "I will tell you about it later."

I felt him relax slightly as he hugged me back and then I realized that there was still yelling going on in the house.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"Sarah and Grace are at each other's throats. Please go make them stop."

Malcolm pulled himself away from me and cautiously looked across the yard.

"Hurry! We have to get them to shut the hell up before they draw the attention of more."

I nodded as I climbed the stairs and walked into the kitchen of Rebekah's home and followed the sound of raised voices to the back side of the house.

"If you want to die, then by all means, take your ass out on the road now. We don't want you here anyway if you are going to be an absolute useless bitch!"

"I will do just that! Give me my stuff and I will be out of your hair!"

" **SHUT UP** ," I interjected over the both of them screaming and everyone in the room jerked their heads toward my voice. "Jesus! The world is in total chaos and here you two are fighting like freaking five year olds. What the hell started it this time Sarah? Did Grace just look at you wrong and you went off the damn deep end on her? Grace did you take her damn bait again? You know what, never mind it all! I don't want the details. I want you two to suck it up and get past whatever the hell this shit is you two have going on because we have bigger problems right now than your constant bickering and fighting."

"Annabeth," A small voice broke through, "you're bleeding. What happened?"

I looked at my left shoulder and then up slightly to see Rebekah carefully pulling my shirt down over my shoulder so that she could assess the damage.

"It's nothing. Just a couple of scratches from an infected outside because those two idiots won't shut the hell up," I accused as I pointed at Grace and Sarah.

You could almost cut the tension in the room with a knife and finally Grace broke the silence.

"Sorry. It wasn't my goal to wake you or anything. I fell for the bait again."

"How about you just ignore her and we all get the hell out of here. I just want to get home."

"How nice that you get to go home Annabeth and the rest of us are having to uproot our lives."

"Listen Sarah . . ." I shoved my palms to my temples and closed my eyes, the headache was back. I remembered it well from the first time I was scratched and now was not the time for all of the crap I went through the first time around. "I am sorry that you feel like you are being uprooted because of me but I had nothing to do with the government spreading a virus that is wiping out the human race and turning them into . . . into . . ."

"Zombies," Adam let out in a blatantly flat tone, "for lack of a better word."

"Can we not use that word? I refuse to believe that we are in the midst of a zombie apocalypse thanks to our government."

"You are delusional then."

"Adam, shut up and leave her alone." I shot Rebekah an 'I'm sorry he's an ass' look and she just shrugged back at me. "Back on point, I am not uprooting you Sarah. I am trying to keep your sorry butt alive. I am trying to get you somewhere that you can call home and that you will be safe. If you don't want that, by all means, please go out on your own. I will help you get your stuff out of Grace's Explorer and I will give you some of the food rations and set you off on your way. If, however you decide that you want to stay with us, please, just shut the hell up and fall in line."

The room was silent with everyone looking at their feet but Rebekah, who I failed to notice was trying to doctor my shoulder.

I jumped suddenly, causing her to spill the alcohol down my shoulder and screamed, "Holy shit! That burns!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to clean it out and get it bandaged. You're bleeding pretty badly."

I was hopping around blowing on the cold, stinging liquid when Malcolm finally grabbed me and forced me to sit in the nearest chair.

"Here, finish cleaning her up Rebekah. The rest of us are going to move weapons and things to the vehicles. We need to get out of here. Your constant screaming has drawn too much attention to us."

I looked up at Malcolm and grit my teeth as Rebekah went back to cleaning my shoulder.

"Hurry up. We need to get your truck and get the hell out of here and get back on the road."

We both nodded as the rest of the group disappeared back into the house and I groaned loudly as Rebekah continued to dab at the scratches, which now that I looked at them, looked more like gashes.

"You're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah. I am immune but apparently not from the effects because I feel just as shitty as I did last time I was scratched. Insane headache, aches all over."

"You know, part of that could be from the excitement earlier tonight. It's not exactly been the easiest of nights Annabeth. Not to mention, the headache could be from the smoke inhalation I know you are suffering from."

I closed my eyes and nodded. She was making sense at the moment but then again I was too tired to realize if she was wrong or not.

"How on Earth do you know all of this stuff?"

"I was almost done with nursing school when my step-dad passed away and my mother got sick just days after he passed. You were showing classic signs when we got off the campus but it was just too hectic for me to really help you."

I simply nodded as she continued dabbing some weird, sticky liquid on my shoulder and then quickly put some thick gauze over the mess.

"There. All done. Try not to use that arm that much, okay? Liquid skin doesn't feel that great when you rip the cuts back open."

"Gotcha." I sat silent for a moment, willing the headache away when I finally looked up at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on. I am packed and ready to get the hell out of here."

I watched as she turned on her heels and started off in the direction of everyone else. I sighed and stood up, a dizzying feeling coming over me, but quickly passing as I followed her through the house and back into the cool night air.

"Come on Beth, you are riding with us."

I flinched as Adam dropped his arm across the top of my shoulders and he pulled away from me.

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"You kill me. Really, you just kill me right about here," He jested as he pointed to his heart.

"Shut up Adam." I rolled my eyes at him as I made my way toward the back of Grace's vehicle.

"Hey," I whispered to her as I stepped up next to her.

"Hey. You okay?"

I shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, but I need you to promise you won't cause any more issues with Sarah. I can't take the crap Grace. I am tired of it all."

"I know. She is just really good at egging it on."

I placed my hands on her shoulders and forced her to face me. "We don't have time for that crap anymore okay."

She simply nodded at me, tears tainting the corners of her eyes and I quickly hugged her. I couldn't break down, not yet. I could do that when we got home and I could close myself behind my bedroom doors and let the tears flow, but for now I needed to be the rock.

"You still owe me an explanation about Castellan. Like, when did that happen?"

I shrugged and smiled at the thought of Luke.

 _'Dear God, please let Luke and his group get to Loden safely.'_

"I must admit, I didn't think you would ever date until we graduated. I am impressed Chase! Good pick too!"

"Okay, so now you really need to shut up and get in the car before I kill you!"

Grace opened her mouth to protest but Malcolm's voice broke our awkward silence before she had the chance to retort.

"Come on Beth, you are with us. Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, allowing Malcolm to drag me along to his truck.

"What's the plan?"

He shot me a look that I knew all too well as I climbed into the back seat of his truck. It was a look that said there is no real plan, we are just going to wing it and pray.

I sighed and leaned over the middle of the seat so that I could easily talk to him and Adam and then wished I hadn't as the liquid skin Rebekah placed over my cuts pulled and burned.

"You look like hell Beth. Maybe Adam should drive the truck back for you?"

I closed my eyes and simply nodded. I wasn't big on letting anyone drive my truck other than Grace but I knew I would never make the six hour drive back home, at least not without a nap first.

I was so exhausted that I didn't even move when I felt a set of lips press lightly to my forehead.

"You are running a low fever Annabeth. Are you sure you are immune? I mean isn't that how all of this nonsense starts? A fever, throwing up and then aggression and . . ."

Adam trailed off on his thought and I opened my eyes to look at him. I could feel Malcolm's gray eyes boring into the side of my head and quipped, "Eyes on the road mister! Yes I am immune. I was scratched, what was it now, a week or so ago?"

 _'God, is that all it has been, a week or so? It feels like a lifetime ago now.'_

"And?" Adam pressed on.

"I came down with the fever and throwing up. The worst part is the headache. I honestly thought that my head was going to explode it was pounding so much. I never got aggressive. I never tried to eat anyone. The nurse at Texas Medical said that if I didn't go into the last stage that I was immune and to not tell anyone. Mom said not to tell anyone as well. I kept my mouth shut when kids in class who got the vaccine and didn't turn started disappearing. The school fed us some line about wanting to use them to find a cure."

"And you don't believe them?"

I glanced over at Malcolm and saw him stiffen. Adam never came over like Grace did and was therefore not privy to the crazy talk my mother spouted off all of the time.

"No," I replied bluntly, "I don't."

"Why trust a governing body that blatantly spread this in the first place?"

"How do we know that though? What if you can save lives Annabeth? Do you want that hanging over your head? What if, and this is a big what if, but what if you are the key to saving humanity?"

"And what if I am the key to something sinister?"

"Look," Malcolm interjected, "let's discuss this later. Right now I just want to get to the truck and get back home. The world is quickly going to hell in a hand basket based on what we saw on the way here and I would really rather get home, where we can discuss this behind the safety of Loden walls."

"Are you seriously telling me that you won't hand your sister over to the government for being immune when we know that they want them?"

"No Adam. I will **not** turn my sister over to them. What about Jackson? He was immune, remember? He just disappeared in the middle of the night. We don't know where they took him and what they are doing with him and we probably never will. I bet his family doesn't even know where he is right now, if they are even lucky enough to still be alive. Or maybe it's better to be dead and not have to go through any of this. Either way, I will not risk her life and if you even think about turning her in, so help me God you will have more than infected to worry about!"

"Guys, knock it off. You just passed the damn hospital Mal."

A groan escaped my brother as he whipped a massive U-turn in the truck and sped back to the main garage entrance.

The plus side to an apocalypse is that you pretty much have the roads to yourself. The entire ride here, there wasn't another vehicle on the road other than those parked on the side of the road, more than likely eternally stopped. There were no other moving bodies out either. It was eerily still and it was more than enough to rattle your nerves.

I did notice that some places still had power, whether it was backup or still being maintained by the grid I didn't know, nor did I really care. I just wanted to get my truck and get the hell out of here.

I was rattled back to the real world by Malcolm.

"SHIT!"

I closed my eyes and opened them rapidly, an attempt to clear the drowsy sleep that was threatening to fall over me again and focused on the garage in front of me.

"Shit is right," I deadpanned before dropping my head on the seat. "What the hell do we do now?"

Adam eyeballed the pair of us before speaking quietly. "Plow through them. It's the only option we have."

"Oh that's rich, coming from the jackass who basically wants to turn my sister in for being immune!"

"Dude, what other option do we have? We have to get her truck and your mother will go ape shit if we don't come back with it and I personally am not in the mood to incur the wrath of one Athena Chase!"

"Just do it Malcolm. He's right, as much as it pains me to say that."

I shoved the heels of my hands back to my temples, the headache rising once again, and I closed my eyes. I had no desire to watch as the F350 plowed through a horde of infected blocking our path to the lower garage.

The engine revved and the truck lurched forward and then the sound I will never be able to get out of my head ensued. Bodies slammed into the brush guard, one after another with a thud that sounded similar to a watermelon being dropped from a roof and hitting the asphalt with a sickening splat.

 _'Great, now I will never be able to eat watermelon again without thinking of this God awful moment in my life!'_

Bodies then bounced underneath the truck and were met with the rear tires, causing the truck to bounce violently in the small space of the garage.

I opened my eyes just in time to yell at Malcolm, "Hard left, hard left!"

I braced myself for the sharp jolt but I still flew into the floor board and slammed my head into the passenger door. This just wasn't my day apparently.

"You okay back there?"

Malcolm's voice carried quietly to me as I mumbled a few profanities at him.

"Well you know a little more warning would have been nice Beth!"

"Sorry, I couldn't watch."

"How much farther?"

I looked back to see the number on the wall as we passed by and wished I hadn't. The infected who didn't sustain any head trauma during our little truck bowling were making their way toward us, body parts dangling behind them as they pulled themselves toward the noise of truck.

I swallowed hard, pushing the bile back down and looked straight ahead.

"We are on the right level, we just need to find section C. It should be just past the elevator."

Malcolm nodded and pressed the gas pedal a little harder than I expected and I shot back into the seat with the force.

"Could everyone please stop trying to kill me today? That would be great, thanks," I let out in a pissed off huff. "And slow down! The elevator is just there on the right so the truck isn't far."

"I see it. Just past the columns."

I followed Adam's gaze and sure enough, there was my truck, just sitting there like it was just yesterday when I left her here.

"Stay here Beth. Adam will drive the truck back for you."

I simply nodded and was about to lie back down in the seat when Malcolm spoke again, "Keep an eye out for us. I don't want any of them sneaking up on us. You can sleep on the way home."

I sighed sadly and nodded and then turned my body to look out at the back window. Oddly the infected that were following us before had not even rounded the corner yet, but I guess that when you are beyond mangled you are going to be slow to get anywhere.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I was shaking my head every few seconds just to keep my eyes open. I was snapped back to reality when I heard the truck door open and slam shut.

"Nice job keeping a look out Beth!"

"Sorry! You have no idea how exhausted and freezing I am at the moment." Just as I said that a shudder racked my entire body. I resituated myself in the seat and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Can we just go home now?"

"Truck is charging. We can go in just a few."

There was an awkward silence settling over us or maybe it was the fact that I was drifting out of consciousness and needed nothing more than sleep.

I woke sometime later, the sun streaming in the back window and someone playing with my hair.

I groaned and stretched slightly, my shoulder screaming at me as I gently pushed it out as far as I could during the stretch.

"Morning sleepy head."

I smiled slightly as I realized Grace was with me.

"Here, eat this," She chirped as she handed over an apple and a packet of powdered donuts.

"Oh thank God," I said slightly more excited than I should have as I took both items from her. I eagerly took a bite out of the apple as I sat up and leaned into the seat. "What are we doing? Why are we stopped?"

"Gas run. Malcolm has the others all at the pump. I told them I needed to pee but really I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were still . . . you know . . . immune."

"I am pretty sure I am. I think my fever broke as well."

Grace instantly slapped a hand to my forehead, a worried look plastered across her face as she tried to determine whether or not I was fever free or not.

"You feel normal. What does the shoulder look like?"

I carefully pulled back my shirt and pushed my head back so that she could get a good look at the scratches.

"And just like your ankle, you can hardly tell now. Only the healing process on this was much faster."

I simply nodded as I continued to munch on the apple, not really registering what it was Grace was telling me.

"So, are there people working here or what?"

Grace looked at me sadly and shook her head. "No. The power is on, it has been on in a lot of places we drove through so far but everything looks abandoned. Adam said the store looks like crap. Blood all over the place but no bodies."

"That is not reassuring," I mumbled into another bite of apple as I eyeballed the donuts in my lap.

I turned and looked out the window to see Adam, Malcolm and Rebekah chatting quietly as they all filled up extra gas cans.

"I thought all four of them were out there filling up, where is Sarah?"

Just as I finished my question, a scream ripped through the air and all five of us snapped our heads in the direction of the sound.

"SHIT!"

Before I even realized what was happening, our entire group was racing to find weapons and charging toward the backside of the gas station. As we rounded the corner of the building we were met with six infected and Sarah bouncing around on top of a dumpster as she tried to avoid hands sweeping at her feet.

Malcolm rushed forward with is crowbar and made contact with a teenage girl's head. The sound made my stomach lurch and I tried gain my composure as everyone else ran in to free Sarah from the horde of infected.

I raised my bat and hit the girl in the head one more time as she tried to crawl her way over to Grace as she passed by.

 _'What was rule number one in Zombieland, maybe it was rule number two . . . double tap!'_

Is it sad that was the only thought that I had at the time? Maybe not. The world is changing and not for the better and we have to be prepared.

I was knocked from my thoughts by the sound of Sarah hitting the top of the dumpster hard.

"Owe!"

"Crap!"

"Sarah!"

Everyone was shouting at the same time and I couldn't concentrate. All I could do was keep swinging as we all closed in on Sarah and the infected that had managed to pull her off the top of the dumpster.

"Chase! You promised!"

I ran up behind the infected and brought the bat down as hard as I could on top of his head. A sickening crack filled the air and he fell dead still on top of Sarah.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off," She screamed in a state of panicked hysteria.

I grabbed for her arms and began to haul her out from under the body as Malcolm and Adam pulled him off to the side.

"Sarah, are you okay," Rebekah croaked as she placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

I hauled her up to her feet and noticed that she was shaking violently, the adrenaline from the ordeal quickly wearing off.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Deal."

I watched as Sarah limped slightly back to her car and I could just tell something was off but at this moment I couldn't be bothered with her issues. I turned to head back to Malcolm's truck to see him walking with Rebekah. The pair talking quietly as they made their way toward the truck.

"Hey, Rebekah, ride with Malcolm. I will keep Grace company the remainder of the trip."

She nodded and gave me a smile, something I had rarely seen from her over the last week and half.

I turned on my heel quickly and backtracked to Grace's Explorer. I quietly climbed into the front seat and pushed the seat back and propped my feet up on the dash, something I knew she hated more than anything but she had never told me not to do it, mostly because she always returned the favor in my truck.

I threw a lopsided glance her way as she started the vehicle.

"Let's go home Grace."

"I am all for that! Here is to an uneventful trip." She smiled as she tossed a small package into my lap.

I nodded and ripped open the powered donuts she had given me in Malcolm's truck, thankful she had the good sense to go back for them before we left.

 _'_ _Dear God, let this trip be easy.'_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

So hopefully this makes up for me being away so long! Here's to hoping that I can keep up at a good clip now.

 **BookwormBB17** \- You will get your answer in this chapter! Enjoy!

 **Kati** \- Thank you very much. I hope that you are enjoying the story!

 **Guest** \- Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Percy is coming soon, I promise. This entire book is from Annabeth's POV, the sequel will be from Percy's and then book three will be a combo of the two. I also have something in store for Rebekah and Malcolm but that is a sideline in the making.

 **Rina** \- I am glad that you caught that! I was wondering how many people would lol! Now enjoy sis!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or anything else you might recognize. All original characters are my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

I don't remember much after I inhaled the donuts.

I remember watching the trees and open fields pass us by on the highway toward home and I vaguely remember that our favorite radio station was still playing music but it was an old airing, which in my mind meant it was on a loop.

I remember seeing a small man camp, hidden between the trees close to one of the small ponds.

 _'I wonder how safe they are in groups like that. There was six of us and we could barely take on the six infected that surrounded Sarah. What would happen if there were a whole herd of them?'_

I remember shaking my head and closing my eyes for what seemed like only a moment, my head throbbing and lungs burning as I slowly faded. And then I opened my eyes to my mother standing over me.

 _'Where the hell did she come?'_

Instantly the headache I had forgotten about much earlier this morning, or maybe yesterday morning hit me and I groaned.

"Oh dear God, what have I done to deserve this type of hell as punishment?"

"Language young lady!"

"You are really going to start in on me now about that. I really don't have the brain capacity to fight back with you mother."

I shoved the heels of my hands into my eyes and wished things were back to normal but I knew that it was never going to come. A groan escaped my mouth as I moved my arms and the liquid skin on my shoulder pulled uncomfortably.

"What, what else is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean 'what else is wrong with you?' Should there be anything else wrong with me?"

I looked around at my surroundings and for the first time I realized that I was not in my bed at home but a hospital bed in my mother's private suite.

"When you guys made it through the gate, you were passed out in Grace's front seat. We couldn't wake you and you had a raging fever."

My mother spoke to me without ever looking up from whatever paperwork she was working on at the moment.

"You don't seem very concerned for your only daughter."

I instantly regretted my words as she looked up from the papers and glared down at me with one of those if looks could kill kind of glares.

I busied myself by looking over at my shoulder. The ugly gashes were gone, the only thing left to prove their existence were the thin almost glittery lines and the liquid skin that was now doing nothing but annoying the hell out of me.

My mother had moved finally and when I looked up from my shoulder she was leaning over me, trying to figure out what it was she should be examining.

"What exactly are we looking at?"

I figured I had better go ahead and tell her because I knew that Malcolm was going to if I didn't and then we would just have a whole other world of hurt upon us.

"I was scratched by an infected before we left Rebekah's."

"And it looks like this already?" Her question was soft as she gently ran her fingers over the white scars.

"How many days have I been in here?"

"Just under twenty-four hours."

"The healing process is getting faster. My first scratch from the infected took several days to heal completely and my knee wasn't far behind. This started healing just hours after it happened."

"You can't tell anyone Annabeth. I had you put in the private suite and secretly because Loden is currently crawling with government employees."

"How did that happen?"

I knew how it happened. The government knows everything and a place like Loden would be the first place I would send my people in to push my agenda. If I were psychotic and didn't care about the wellbeing of anyone else anyway.

"I have one of the largest populations and an uninfected city at the moment, they forced their way in and are trying to force tests on us to determine whether or not we are immune. A handful of people have willingly taken the tests despite me warning them not to and they have been removed from the city."

"Where are they taking them?"

"Some place called Damson. They didn't give me much information other than it's not too terribly far from here and that they are working on a cure with all of those that are immune."

"And you don't believe them."

"Honestly, no. I feel like there is something more going on with this. We know that the CDC started this with the vaccine and they are working with the CDC and yet they seem a little too militarized if you ask me."

I pushed myself back into the pillows and looked up at the ceiling.

"Where is everyone else and when can I go see them?"

"Everyone is back at the house. I can sneak you out of here if you wish. Like I said before, when you got here you were out cold and running fever. Your issues stemmed from a little bit of smoke inhalation and exhaustion, though now knowing that you had scratches from an infected, I am going to bet that is where your fever came from."

"I need to get back to everyone else mom. I need to know what is going on and I need to figure out if it is actually safe for me to stay here."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

There was a pregnant pause between us as I stared my mother down.

"I don't want you back out there Annabeth. I just got you home."

"I know mom. I don't want to leave either but I don't want to be part of some government experiment either."

I watched as my mother's posture changed from that of the rock she was in any circumstance to a fragile and vulnerable woman who was on the verge of losing everything.

I leaned forward and put my arms around her and took in her scent. Lemons wafted through my nose, setting off a chain reaction of memories from my childhood through now and tears began to sting my eyes.

Her arms wrapped around me and for a moment I felt safe, but the moment was fleeting.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

I did as I was told, as quickly as my exhausted body would allow and before I knew it we were driving out of the hospital and down crowded city streets back toward our home.

 _'How could this be? How is it my mother possibly knew about this and managed to keep all of the nonsense out? How is it that life here in Loden is carrying on as normal and outside of our city walls the world was burning and falling apart? How did we get so lucky?'_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I pulled my head away from the window and looked at my mom for a moment and then quickly back at the stretch of park in front of me.

The large white tent was a new sight for me and I stiffened as it come closer into view.

"It is their testing facility. I refused to allow them access to our hospital and doctor's offices. They do everything they can to get people in there to get the vaccine and they swear that before they leave they will have tested every citizen and the immune will be a part of something special."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't either. Which is why I will do what it takes to keep you and all the others in our city safe."

I simply nodded at my mother and leaned back against the window, my head turning as we made our way past what used to be one of my favorite places to just lie back and chill. A shiver passed through my body as the large tent was upon us in an instant and then fading in the distance of the side mirror. The side of the tent boasted a grayed out globe with a large black 'D' plastered in the middle of it. Something about the logo hit me like a ton of bricks but I couldn't place my finger on what that something was.

I was so lost in thought that I never realized that my mother had pulled the car up in the driveway and had parked and shut the vehicle off.

". . . Beth!"

"Huh?"

"We're home."

I pulled my head away from the window and looked up to see Grace, Adam, Malcolm, Rebekah and a very sullen looking Sarah come rushing out the front door toward my mother's car.

As she opened the door I could hear Malcolm in the background, "Oh thank God!"

I closed my eyes and pushed my way out of the car, only to be bombarded by Grace and Rebekah.

"Are you okay?"

"You scared the shit out of me! Please stop doing that!"

"Slow down guys. I am too exhausted to comprehend what is going on right now."

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to my friends, but I was instead trying to listen to what Malcolm was talking to my mother about. All I could hear were a few words here and there, most concerning Damson and soldiers.

"Come on. Inside. We will catch you up on what is going on in the city."

"How the hell is it that we have been home for just over twenty-four hours and you already know what is going on?"

Grace smiled at me and grabbed an arm, pulling me toward the house. I sighed and allowed her to do so.

A chill went down my back as I passed Sarah and I tried to ignore it as she glared at me on our way by her. I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my skull as she slowly followed behind us.

I made my way through the large entry way and slowly up the stairs and then into the second room on the left. I was aiming for my bed when Grace grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the small sofa instead.

"No ma'am! I don't need you falling asleep on us!"

"Ugh! But I am sooooo tired!"

I plopped down in the corner of the small loveseat and Rebekah sat down next to me, looking at me like a sideshow freak.

Sarah on the other hand staggered into the room and crashed to floor next to my bed, mumbling under her breath about something that I couldn't understand.

"What is her problem?" I leaned over toward Rebekah and asked my question quietly, so as to not anger Sarah any more than she already was.

Rebekah sighed heavily before answering, "Her family hasn't made it yet and she hasn't slept since the dorm."

"Great."

"She tried to talk Adam and Malcolm into going back out as a small search party to find them but your mom flipped and wouldn't even allow Sarah to leave and now she has been a total pain since."

"Sarah," I asked cautiously, as I could tell that she was lost in her own little world, "Do you understand why we can't just start sending people out there?"

Sarah's head snapped up and she looked at me with glazed over eyes and a memory hit me, the man at Devil's Backbone. His eyes were glazed over just like Sarah's.

"Shit!"

I jumped up from my spot and quickly put myself between Rebekah and Grace.

"Shit what?"

"Annabeth, what the hell?"

I was about to say something when Sarah staggered to her feet. Her hands were clenched at her sides in a fist and she was swaying slightly from foot to foot. She looked past me though and her gaze was set on Grace. She wasn't fully gone yet.

I slowly reached for Rebekah and pulled her behind me. I did the same for Grace and the instant she moved Sarah let out the velociraptor type scream that the man at the Backbone did and my soul died as Grace jumped and began to shake on the spot.

"How come no one knew she was infected?"

"How the hell did she even get infected?"

Rebekah's question was quiet yet harsh in my ear and I had a feeling that she thought I should know since I have been infected twice now.

"When she was pulled off the dumpster! That is the only time she has been around the infected long enough to get herself infected."

As Grace spoke, this seemed to piss Sarah off even more than she was before and another scream ripped through my room, causing all three of us to slam our hands to our ears.

My door slammed open and Sarah turned and then lunged toward the first person to come careening into the room. I reacted just as fast and slammed into her side, knocking her away from Adam just in time to keep her snapping teeth from sinking into whatever body part she managed to latch on to.

"Holy shit! That was close!"

"Don't just stand there you dumbass, help me!"

I struggled to hold her down and she turned her head to the side and snapped at me.

Malcolm and Adam quickly took over and I stood up and made my way back to Rebekah and Grace.

"You're bleeding again."

I sighed sadly and look my front over, spotting the red liquid on my right forearm.

"Dammit. Can't a girl catch a freaking break?"

I threw myself down on the sofa just as my mother entered the room.

"What in the hell is going on in here?"

Sarah snapped at Adam and Malcolm and my mother stopped dead in her spot.

"I should have seen it when you guys pulled up. Shit!"

My mother started pacing, cursing under her breath as she moved, and causing Sarah to go into a fit of rage.

"Mom! Stop!"

My mother stopped on the spot and it was as if she finally realized that Malcolm and Adam were now struggling to hold her down.

"What do we do mom? It's not like we can just call down to the camp they have set up and say 'Hey, guess what? We have an infected in our home we would like you to pick up,' or can we?"

"And what do we do when her parents get here," I snapped angrily, "just send them over to the tent as well and let them deal with everything?"

Sarah let out another pissed off scream and we all cringed.

"That is exactly what we are going to do. We are going to have to hide you Annabeth. Look at you, scratched again. At least I don't really have to worry about you in that sense.

I watched as my mother pulled out her cell and quickly dialed a number. She walked out of my room to speak to whoever it was on the other end and I pushed myself up off the sofa once again.

I slowly made my way to Sarah, overcome with so many emotions. I stopped directly in front of her and the groaning and snapping noises became frenzied for a moment and Adam and Malcolm struggled to hold her in place. I reached out toward her with my right arm and carefully pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. In that moment her once panicked movements stilled and I tried to look her in the eyes.

"I am so sorry Sarah. You were counting on me. You made me promise and I failed you. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry Sarah."

Tears were pouring down my face, making my vision blurry and the emotions that were flooding every bit of my being were making it so that it seemed like she and I were the only ones left in the room.

Her milky irises seemed to almost go right through me and I knew right then that she was gone. The girl that I used to argue with and on occasion have great conversations with was no longer there. Her once amazing mind was gone, lost to a contagion that we had no control over.

I was about to fall to my knees when I was caught under both arms by Rebekah and Grace and I allowed the sobs to take over.

"I am sorry I failed you Sarah! I am so sorry!"

"Beth! Get up! You have to hide!"

"They are here already Annabeth! They can't see you!"

I couldn't move. All I could do was allow them to yell at me as I tried desperately to let Sarah know how sorry I was for failing her.

"Oh my God Annabeth! Get your ass up and move," Grace was frantically screaming at me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I shoved the girls away from me, Grace coming in extreme close contact with Sarah.

A velociraptor type scream erupted from Sarah as she began her frenzied attack again, snapping wildly at Grace's neck and shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you Annabeth?"

Adam was glaring at me as he jerked his sister away from the monster Sarah had become and I lost it.

"Me? What is wrong with me?"

 _'What the hell was wrong with me? What in the world has come over me that I had just shoved my best friend in the whole world into danger?_ '

The world was crashing down on me as I watched Malcolm and Adam struggle with Sarah while Rebekah tried to find something to use as a gag.

Grace on the other seemed to be the only one who could keep her cool at the moment. I reeled back as she charged me and shoved me into my closet.

"Shut up and get into the crawl space. I will come and get you when it's safe!"

"I am sorry Grace. Forgive me?"

"Don't I always? Just do what you are told and keep your damn mouth shut!"

Grace pressed on a panel behind me and it opened up into my once favorite spot in the entire house. My crawl space. It was nothing special, just a small five by five room that was meant for Malcolm and me to hide should anyone ever break into the house.

I nodded and stepped backward into the space as Grace closed the panel in my face and just in time.

The closet door slammed shut just as heavy footsteps entered my room.

"Neutralize the infected and get it out of here!"

 _'Did I just hear that right? Did he really just say to neutralize the infected? I thought they were trying to find a cure for them?'_

Questions swirled around in my head as I strained to listen to the voices in my room.

"No! You can't do that to her!"

I listened as Rebekah and Grace both screamed at the crew of soldiers that were invading my bedroom and I held my breath, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Shut up everyone!"

Somewhere in my room a gun cocked and the noise level suddenly escalated to that of kids screaming on a playground.

The gun popped and I slammed my hands over my mouth to stop the screams that were about to escape. The level of noise in the room suddenly went from insane to dead silent. The only other noise was the sound of Sarah's lifeless body as it slammed into the floor.

"You killed her! You killed her you sorry son of a bitch!"

Suddenly there was the sound of bodies slamming into another and I knew that someone was trying to hold Grace back as she made an attempt on the shooter.

"Grace Pearson! Watch your mouth in my home young lady!"

"You of all people are going to condone what he just did when they claim they are out to save the infected, when they want the immune to make a cure!"

Grace had my mother with that comment. I could see the look on her face as she stared down Grace as she tried to control and comprehend the situation before her.

"Grace, shhhhhh. Let them do their job and get the hell out of here!"

I heard Malcolm over the new chaos that ensued and I pressed my ear to the wall, straining to hear the whispering amongst my friends and family.

"All of you, this is the last time I am going to say it, shut the hell up!"

The volume dropped to instant dead silence and the man spoke again.

"I did not have her killed! Johnson here shot her with a horse tranquilizer so that we can safely remove her from the premises and get her back to Damson for further testing and possible saving."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding as I moved my hands away from mouth.

 _'She's not dead. She's not dead yet!'_

This was all I could think for several moments as the officer continued to speak and then it dawned on me, _'She is dead Annabeth. As of right now there is no cure for this and her only function is to feed. Sarah is gone. Your roommate and friend is gone.'_

Tears began pouring down my face again as the realization hit me all over again that I had failed a friend. I broke a promise that I intended to keep and I vowed from this point on to not make any more promises that I knew I couldn't keep.

"How did this one become infected?"

"We aren't exactly sure," Malcolm spoke up.

He was always the one to quickly take charge of a situation and I knew Grace wasn't going to butt in. Adam maybe, but at this point I think he is too stunned and Rebekah doesn't do well under this kind of stress. The girl was barely functioning as it is.

"Well what happened son?"

I cringed as I know my brother did as well. A pet peeve of both of ours and of this officer didn't play his cards right with my brother, he could possibly find himself on his butt in a minute.

"We were one our way back from college . . ."

"And why didn't you all just stay in school?"

"Campus fell and we were told to fend for ourselves. Home was the best option."

Grace was getting defensive and I hoped that whoever was holding her earlier still had a firm grasp on her.

"Look," Malcolm started again, "we stopped to get gas and Sarah went looking for that one over there when she didn't return from her bathroom break in a timely manner. We found her on top of a dumpster trying to get away from a group of infected. One managed to grab her ankle and pulled her off the dumpster. We asked her if she was okay and scratched. She told us she was fine and we believed her."

"Johnson, check it for marks."

It was silent in the room again and then Johnson finally spoke, "Gashes on the inside of the right ankle."

 _'I knew it! I knew there was something wrong! I shouldn't have dismissed it!'_

I have to stop beating myself up over things I have no control over but in this moment, it wasn't going to happen.

"Interesting."

The room remained silent and the officer spoke once again.

"Johnson, Davis, remove it and get it strapped down and prepped for removal. As for the rest of you, have you taken the vaccine or been tested for immunity?"

Nothing but crickets from the live bodies in my bedroom and I knew that the officer was staring my mother down.

"I told you before Carson, you will not force my citizens to do or take something that they do not want to do or take. We are granted those rights by the constitution of the United States. Now if you would please, remove yourself from my home, I would kindly appreciate that."

"We will see about that Ms. Chase. We will see about that. I hope to see all of you at the testing tent. One of you may hold the key to saving humanity."

"It's Mrs. Chase and you four do not have to answer to this man at all."

"We will see about that Ms. Chase. I hope to see the rest of you soon."

Soon there were heavy footsteps that quickly faded away and before I knew it, the panel was sliding open in my closet and Grace was reaching in to pull me out of the rabbit hole.

"Holy shit! That was insane!"

"Shut it Malcolm." I simply wasn't in the mood as I ran toward my window that faced the driveway.

I carefully pulled back the blinds just enough so that I could peek out to see what the officers were doing. There was a sudden pang in my heart as I watched them load Sarah's lifeless body into the back of a large black van bearing the Damson logo on the side.

I caught a glimpse of Officer Carson, a tall, heavy set man with blazing red hair. He seemed to be barking orders at the other men with him and I pulled away from the window just before his gaze met my window.

"What do we do now?"

Rebekah's question was soft as she sighed heavily.

"I don't know. I do know that we need to avoid Damson at all costs. Something isn't sitting right with me about the way they are running things," Malcolm replied just as softly to her.

Leave it to the end of the world to bring people together.

Speaking of bringing people together, I suddenly found myself wondering if Luke and his group made it to Loden in one piece.

"Mom? I have a random question for you."

She wasn't even paying attention to me. She was now at my window, looking out and watching as the Damson officers were making what only could be construed as a scene in the driveway from my current position in the room.

"Hmmm . . ."

I sighed and continued on, "Did a group of college guys make it here the other day? I gave a Luke Castellan the directions to get here and I just wanted to know if . . . if . . ."

I caught a glance from Grace, a new kind of fire in her eyes and I quickly managed to ignore her.

"Spit it out dear," My mother spat at me without ever looking away from her position at the window.

"I just wanted to know if they made it in once piece. I told them to specifically ask for you on request of me."

My mother waved her hand at me and simply nodded yes.

A pregnant pause filled the room and Grace shot me another look.

"Well where are they? I would like to go and . . ."

"You are not to leave this house. You are on lock down for a full twenty four hours. I want that scratch gone before you decide to head out. Rebekah and Grace, please tend to her. I am going to have an angry town on my hands here shortly as they realize that an infected with removed from our home. I do not want any of you to leave this house until I can make sure that we aren't being followed. I do not like Officer Carson, and I feel like he is knows far more than he is letting on."

Everyone simply nodded and Rebekah reached out for me from behind Malcolm.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then get some food in you."

I nodded and allowed her to lead me into my in suite bathroom with Grace in tow.

"Adam and I will go check on dinner. See you girls downstairs."

I sat down on the lid of the toilet and buried my face in my hands.

"What has our world come to?"

The room remained quiet as Rebekah gently pried my right arm away from my face.

As soon as my hands came away from my eyes, the tears began to flow; for the life we once knew and were now going to mourn, for those we were going to have to take out once they became infected and no cure was found and for Sarah. The friend who's one simple promise I couldn't keep. She was counting on me and I failed.

I was so lost in my own little world of pity that I never heard Rebekah tell me that the cut was barely bleeding anymore. I also never noticed that she had cleaned the dried blood off my arm.

"Rebekah, go downstairs. I will deal with her."

I could see nod out of the corner of my eye and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her, but whether she caught it or not, I didn't know.

Once Rebekah was out of ear shot, Grace finally spoke.

"Snap out of it Annabeth!"

I blinked and avoided her gaze.

"Oh please, don't give me the silent treatment now. You are not the only one hurting here!"

I had a mind full of snarky comebacks but for some reason, at his very moment I couldn't force any of them to come out.

Grace sat down across from me on the edge of the tub and then took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her.

"Annabeth Chase. You are better than this. You are stronger than this. You will rise above this."

"You didn't make a promise and watch that person die Grace."

Grace sighed heavily and I could see her contemplating on what to say next.

"You're right. I didn't make a promise to her, but we all watched her die. We all played a part in her death Annabeth. We will never know if Damson is actually working on a cure or not, but we know what those things are and how they behave. We have seen it first hand on several occasions and I don't think that they can be saved. It's sad she is gone but we had no control in that. There are a lot of should've, could've, would'ves in this equation but the fact of the matter is that this played out like it was supposed to. There is no other way around it. Now suck it up, get your ass in gear and march downstairs for dinner. We will discuss Luke after you have slept because honestly, you still look like hell and lord knows we don't need you going over there looking like a hot damn mess!"

Leave it to Grace to put things in perspective. I sniffled and then tried to wipe my eyes with the back of my hands but that was a bit of a failure until Grace handed me a wad of Kleenex.

"Come on Beth. Let's go eat then get you to bed."

All I could do was nod and smile as she pulled me into a hug before pulling me downstairs to everyone else.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A long chapter with quite a bit of filler but I had to...bear with me. This is going somewhere...as if it wasn't before! But now the fun is about to really begin. For those asking when Percy will show up...I have him slated to show up in Chapter 18 if I can keep my timeline and not add some extra stuff.

 **YungHomer** \- Thank you SO very much. That really is the best compliment! Advice is always welcomed so when you have time, leave it!

 **Rina** \- You know it! Get ready, the rollercoaster of emotions is about to begin. Like legit kill your soul!

 **Guest** \- I can't give away that info! Keep reading and questions will be answered shortly!

Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the content published by Rick Riordan or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Four days later and my mother had still refused to let me out of the house.

Well, not just me but everyone in the house was currently under lock-down as she wasn't even letting Grace and Adam run across the street to go home and be with their family.

I was growing antsy with all of the movement in the streets that we were all keeping an eye on from the upstairs windows.

Ever since the night Sarah was removed from our home by Damson authorities, the people in the neighborhood had become increasingly worried, asking for Damson doctors to come to them for vaccines and testing.

The last two nights, we watched as eight people from six different homes were removed, lifeless on stretchers the same way as Sarah and placed into large utility vans. We also watched as the immune, some willingly and others screaming for help as they were paraded out to shuttle buses while Carson cried into a megaphone that these people were going to help change the world.

I doubted his words as his eyes were alive with a burning fire of some other agenda that I know we are all going to regret at some point down the line.

Tonight, I snuck into my father's study and cautiously watched between the curtains and window frame down the street at several houses that were currently being swarmed by Damson military. I held my breath as I watched my old charge scream for her sister when they were ripped out of their house and tossed into the shuttle bus. Her cries echoed through my brain, causing a headache to form behind my eyes.

I closed my eyes as the tears began to sting in the corners and I prayed desperately to wake up from the nightmare that was now my life.

I was jarred back to reality by a small giggle in the hallway and I rooted myself on the spot. This wasn't a part of the house that we ventured into often and I knew the voice belonged to Rebekah. This was probably the last place on Earth I wanted to be in right now but I had nowhere to go. Dad's office was on the far end of the house and the only way out was through Rebekah and Malcolm.

The door creaked open and Rebekah stepped in back first with my brothers hands around her waist. I internally gagged and made a mental note to torture him over this as soon as I possibly could.

I watched quietly from my spot by the window as Malcolm pulled her in for a hug when he looked up and saw me.

"Peeping Tom much there sis. It's a little disturbing don't you think?"

"And starting a relationship at the end of the world isn't a little disturbing?"

I wasn't exactly sure why I went there when I have been thinking about Luke nonstop and would love nothing more than to have someone make me feel safe.

"No offense to you Rebekah, but you really could do better. But I guess that now that there is a lack of choices . . ."

"Oh shut it Annabeth! You're just jealous of me and you know it!"

"Of the 'boy wonder', never!" I huffed at the two of them but my mind went elsewhere.

The truth was, I was always jealous of Malcolm. He was the golden child in our home with the perfect grades that he never had to work for, he was the first born and therefore mom and dad's favorite. He always got the girl in any situation and he was never scared of anything. The only thing I ever saw him fail at was making swim team captain at the start of the school year to some guy named Percy Jackson and even then he made it seem like it was all about him still and not the fact that Percy was the better choice.

I know that my face more than likely gave me away at that moment but I honestly didn't care.

I heaved a heavy sigh and pushed myself away from the wall, grateful to be getting away from not only the two in front of me but the commotion that was going on outside.

"You too have fun and don't do anything stupid," I retorted as I quickly pushed past my brother, purposely knocking him in the shoulder with mine.

As I made my escape, I could hear Rebekah, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine. Restless I would imagine since mom won't let any of us out of here but she's fine. Just give her some room to breathe."

I rounded the corner of the hallway and slammed into Grace, knocking the both of us to the floor.

"Jesus Beth! Watch where you are going, would ya?!"

"Sorry. Just lost in thought."

"Obviously."

I pushed myself up to standing and put a hand out to Grace to help her up. Once I had her on her feet I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Tonight, we are getting out of here and I am relying on you to help me do it, got it?"

"I have been wondering where my best friend was! She is back and oh thank God, because as much as I love your mother and you know I do, I need to get the hell out of here because If I have to listen to Malcolm and Rebekah be all lovey dovey all night I might just take that shot gun of hers that we brought with us and blow both their brains out!"

I giggled and pulled her along the hallways and down into the kitchen.

"Have you gotten stronger or were you running down the hall?"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess we collided just right because my shoulder is killing me from where you hit me."

"Sorry. We must have because I honestly don't hurt. I mean, yeah I had some stinging when we first hit but it is gone now."

"Weird," Grace replied as she gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Please tell me you have a plan going in that deceiving little mind of yours?" I hopped up on the counter and pulled out several cookies from the jar next to me as I waited for her to answer me.

"I actually do. You just have to promise me that you won't whine and cry about."

"I don't like that tone you just took with me. Should I be frightened?"

Grace gave me a wicked grin and I instantly decided that it was better to not ask questions.

"Just wear black and I will let you know when it is time to go, got it sweet cheeks?"

She continued to look at me with that smile and I nodded as a smile spread across my face. "You got it cuppycake!"

We spent the rest of the evening with everyone in the family room watching movies and something about our actions felt so wrong.

Here we are, sitting in our cozy home while others were out there, struggling to avoid the infected, and living a life that most likely was keeping them on the run just to stay safe. It wasn't fair.

Slowly, everyone in the room began to fade and Grace and I watched as first my mother and father left the room, followed by Rebekah and Malcolm and then Adam.

Grace nodded at me as she jumped up, turning off the television and headed upstairs to my room. I slowly got up and stretched, listening as the bones in my back creaked and popped with each movement. Suddenly I was energized and worried about what my mother would do to us if she busted us out of the house.

I shook the thought out of my head and quickly threw on a pair of black leggings and a black tunic.

I looked myself over in a mirror and Grace showed up out of nowhere, scaring me and causing me to jump about three feet in the air.

Grace clapped a hand to her mouth and tried to muffle her fit of giggles. I stood annoyed as I waited for her to calm down when she finally looked up at me her, her chocolate hair an absolute mess.

"This will not do," She quipped, suddenly very serious as she pulled on my blonde curls. I don't bother moving as she pulled my hair back into a low pony tail and then a messy bun which she then proceeded to cover with her favorite black beanie.

"Come on. Be absolutely silent and I don't want to hear a word about this until we get to where we are going."

I nodded and waited for her to move. She sucked in a deep breath and then walked over to my closet and pushed her way to the back panel.

"What on Earth . . ." I started in on her but quickly snapped my mouth shut as she gave me a warning look.

I sighed and followed her into the crawl space and blinked several times as I tried to adjust to the pitch black. I could barely make out Grace's form in front of me and almost had a panic attack when she dropped to the ground and then disappeared.

"Grace? Grace, where did you go?" My voice came out in a quivering high pitched squeak and suddenly a set of hands came out of the floor and I suddenly felt like I was sucked into another horror movie.

"Shut it, before you get us busted," She retorted as her head popped up out of the floor. "Now come on if you want to get the hell out of here for a little bit!"

I quietly shuffled to the hole in the floor and then knelt down to peer down to see Grace let go of the edge and fall silently to the floor below. I did the same and realized we were in the utility room behind the garage.

I resisted the urge to ask how she knew that the drop out was there and instead followed her through the dark room and quietly out into the crisp night air.

For a moment I found myself relishing the breeze until Grace grabbed my arm and pulled me along the side of the house, making sure to keep us in the shadows.

I willingly followed as Grace had to keep pulling me along to the alley way and finally out into the street behind my house.

"Get in the car Beth! We are making a break for it!"

A smile spread across my face as I saw the look on my best friend. It was a look I had seen many times before, one that I knew well and one that I would more than likely land us in trouble but at this given point in time I really didn't care and did as I was told.

Grace quickly started the Explorer and with a loud squeal of the tires we were flying down the street toward town.

I had so many questions but I knew better than to ask as she would never tell me. I hate surprises and she knows it but still she insists and I allow her, her brief moments of fun.

We rode quietly as she turned away from town and drove down into one of my mother's newer subdivisions full of town houses and apartments.

Cars were on the road and people were hanging out on porches and decks, talking and have a good time as we passed them by and my mind wandered yet again.

 _'This isn't right. We should be struggling to survive like everyone else, not behind walls safe with all the amenities that we were afforded to us before this virus was spread amongst us.'_

"Oh dear lord Annabeth! Get that sorry look off your face. It took a lot of work to make tonight possible, now cheer up and tell me what the hell you want from Taco Bell."

I shot her a dirty look for a brief moment before the thought of Taco Bell took over my brain. I am not a fan of fast food at all but I had a soft spot for the crap they liked to call a form of Mexican food.

"The usual!"

"So predictable. Can't even try something new when the end of the world is neigh."

I rolled my eyes at her and sat quietly as she pulled up to the menu and began to make our order.

"Good evening, welcome to Taco Bell. This is Tisha, what can I make for you?"

"Hi Tisha, we need a number four with a Pepsi, a number seven with red sauce not pizza sauce and a Mt. Dew, I also need two number three's with that Sprite knock off stuff . . ."

"You mean Sierra Mist."

Grace rolled her eyes and continued on, "Yes, the Sierra Mist stuff for both of those number three's and then a Nacho Bell Grande with extra sour cream, a burrito supreme with no onions and a medium pink lemonade."

Grace groaned loudly as Tisha repeated the order back to her and I shot her a look before she put on her 'sweet' voice and answered her back.

"What the hell Grace? Why do you have to be an ass to every fast food worker?"

"Because they make it easy."

"And what is the deal with all the food. Where are we going?"

It was then that Grace gave me another wicked grin. "You'll see," she replied with an air of mystery around her.

 _'Ugh.'_

I hate surprises. She knows I know hate surprises so why must she torture me so?

I flopped back in the seat, arms crossed over my chest to let her know I was displeased with her choice in keeping me in the dark.

"Omph!"

"Sorry. Quick, start calling out the food before we take off. I don't want to have to come back."

I quickly ticked off the items in each bag to her and then we were on the road again.

We didn't go too terribly far from the Taco Bell and I recognized the apartments looming in front of us as one of the latest in my mother's ventures. Simple and modern, yet perfect for college kids on a budget as all of the apartments were technically two bedrooms but each room was large and partitioned into two rooms. I knew where we were going and I had an idea as to who we might be stopping by to see.

Grace pulled into the parking lot of The Viridian, one of the more expensive set ups on this side of town; not exactly college kid ready unless you came from money, and made her way to the gate. I watched as she rolled down the window and then quickly punched in a set of numbers into the keypad. The gate in front of us came to life and she smiled brightly, easing us over the rails and into the parking lot.

She carefully maneuvered her way through the lot and finally stopped at the last building marked with a large M.

 _'Of course it would end at M, everything ends in M. Even the storage units' end in M. Everything points back to Malcolm.'_

I could feel a sudden burning in the pit of my stomach as the jealousy began to rise. I rarely let this get to me, but tonight, it unexpectedly hit and bubbled quickly to the surface rearing its ugly head when someone gently touched my arm and I had a sudden bitch fit.

"Don't touch me! I've got this," I screeched as I looked up to see Luke, backing away from me with his hands up slightly.

"I am sorry Annabeth."

I shook my head lightly and looked up at him sheepishly. My cheeks suddenly burned and beads of sweat appeared along my forehead.

"No, I am sorry Luke. I was thinking about some things and just forgot where I was for a minute."

I smiled up at him and stuck my hand out the door and he instantly grabbed my hand and helped haul me out the Explorer with a massive bag of food in tow.

He carefully pried the bag of food from my hands and then pointed to the drink carriers. "I can get one of those for you."

I smiled and pulled one of the carriers out and handed it to him just as Grace came bounding over to us. She quickly pulled her drink out of the carrier I was holding, nearly causing me to drop the remaining drinks on the ground.

"Dammit Grace!"

"Shut it Chase. You love me tonight and you know it! Now follow Luke with our food up to their apartment," She cried out happily and then bounded off after one of the guys that was a part of Luke's group back at college.

I smiled at her comment. She was right. I did love her tonight. At first I thought it would be just because she managed to get us out of the house without getting caught by my crazed mother but now that she had brought me to Luke, I loved her diabolical self even more.

"See, I told you," She cried as she happily bounced in front of us.

"Yeah, yeah," I retorted and snuck a glance over at Luke. I caught him smiling at me and he didn't even try to hide it.

The butterflies in my stomach did a small flip and I found Grace's mood suddenly intoxicating. I wanted to know how she got us safely out of the house and most importantly how she found Luke and his friends but I would have to wait until we were safely inside the apartment and she was eating to get her attention.

We walked silently up to the apartment and noticed that there were only three guys out of the large group that was with Luke in the apartment.

"Where are the other guys that were with you," I questioned before I had a chance to process and think properly, not realizing that my question could have come across as rude.

Luke shrugged and pulled me over to the large dining table. I recognized the layout of the apartment instantly and smiled.

 _'Well, at least my mother listened to me at one point.'_

"What's the smile for?"

I glanced up at Luke and sat down after he pulled the chair out for me.

"Nothing much. Just marveling at the layout of the apartment. My mother went with my open floor designs."

"You designed these apartments?"

I shrugged and could feel a blush grace my cheeks.

"Wow. So I am assuming that architecture was you major?"

"Yeah, but I guess I won't be needing any of that higher education now."

"I wouldn't say that. We are going to need people to help rebuild out there when all of this is over. They will find a cure and we will come back better that before."

"I like that you are so optimistic about this, which brings me back to my original question. Where are the other guys you were with?"

"Chris and David got an apartment to themselves over in the L units. This one, your mother claimed would be perfect for friends of "Annabeth" and yes she used the air quotes."

I smiled as Luke laughed at the thought and realized that there were still some guys unaccounted for.

"But what about the guy who was bit and I know this is only a three room apartment so that leaves two others unaccounted for as well."

Luke lost his smile and sat down next to me and started quickly passing out food to the other two guys who walked through the front door not long after we entered.

"Annabeth, this is Mark and Andrew," He replied calmly but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Awe, hey! It's the crazy chick with the bat! Thank your mom for the cool digs for us, would you?"

I smiled back at the guys and quickly lost it when I saw the look on Luke's face.

"Since you have asked twice now, I will answer. Max wasn't immune unfortunately and Carlos decided to go with Damson officials when we got here. I tried to talk him into sticking with us but he wasn't having any of it and decided that going with Damson was a better choice. We haven't heard from him since."

"And you probably won't," Grace spoke up dryly as she chomped on her Mexican pizza.

"What the hell does that mean Pearson?"

Luke was suddenly defensive and I was uncomfortable sitting next to him and I squirmed in my seat trying to avoid his fierce gaze he was shooting at Grace.

Mark and Andrew also seemed to be cowering under the gaze of Luke and a small shudder ran down my spine.

"Just that Damson is most likely not what it seems to be. In case you haven't noticed, people are disappearing and not coming back. They are some sort of government program that we have never heard of before, just showing up to take the infected and immune because 'they' believe that they can find a cure. Of course they can find a cure because they are working with the CDC and the WHO to get the virus passed around in the first place. None of that seems fishy to you?"

Grace was now glaring back at Luke and the stare off was getting intense. So intense that I had to look away and pray that Grace's mood would quickly change.

"And why would the government do that to us Pearson? Why would they suddenly introduce a virus that would start wiping out the world, leaving some of us immune? What could their point possibly be?"

"If I had the answers to that Castellan, I don't think that we would be in the position that we are in right now. Now be a good boy and eat the food I bought you before it gets even more disgusting than humanly possible."

Grace allowed a smile to slowly spread across her face and I felt the tension from Luke lessen and then fully dissipate.

We continued you to eat quietly, listening to Mark and Andrew make small talk and jokes with Grace. After I was finished eating, I quickly got up and moved toward the kitchen where I knew a trashcan would be waiting for me. I tossed my trashed and moved my way to the back balcony, trying to put some distance between Luke and myself.

The butterflies I had felt before were no longer fluttering as they once were, light and airy and full of hope, but now they were heavy and something was off, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I knew that Luke was at the root of the change, but I just wasn't sure why.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Luke's voice caught me off guard and I jumped, bumping into the railing in front of me and losing my balance, nearly flipping over the rail head first.

Luke's hands quickly wrapped around my waist and pulled me back toward him. I twisted myself around quickly and put my arms out in front of me to keep myself from slamming into chest first.

 _'Holy shit he's ripped!'_

And suddenly a few of the light and airy butterflies were back but I knew it was just the near death experience messing with me.

"You okay? I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you wanted some company."

"Yeah, I'm good." My reply was raspy and nervous and I was sure he could tell just from my voice alone that he was making me slightly edgy.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Want to talk about anything?"

He hadn't removed his hands from around my waist and I hadn't removed mine from his chest. I simply nodded at him and he slowly let go of me and moved to the chair directly behind him. I followed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"So . . . why has your mother banned you guys from leaving the house?"

"I am not entirely sure," I replied quietly, turning in the chair slightly and pulling my knees up to my chest to help combat some of the cool night air.

"Well, what happened when you guys got here? I tried to find you but your mother gave me some run around about how you weren't with the group."

"Shit. She has a plan has failed to fill me in."

"What?"

"My mother. She is a bit of a paranoid freak and with good reason. She knew somehow that all of this was going to happen eventually. When we got here I was scratched by an infected and out cold. Like couldn't be woken out cold. My mother had me snuck into the hospital and placed in her private room. I woke almost 24 hours later, my scratches from the infected gone and just plain exhausted. By the time she got me home my friend Sarah succumbed to scratches from an infected on our trip back here."

"Woah, back up! You're immune?"

I sighed and nodded back.

"Holy shit! That is insane! Are you going to give yourself up to Damson?"

Suddenly Luke was all too interested in my story and my being immune but my stupid hormonal-self gave into those all too blue eyes and continued to speak.

"I have no desire to be a part of any experiment they might want to use me for. I honestly do not believe that they are using the immune to find a cure."

"But if you could save lives, bring us back from the brink of extinction, would you?"

"If that were truly the case, yes, without a doubt but I feel there is a more sinister need for the immune and it's not to find a cure." I pulled my legs closer to my chest, shivering as the cool breeze pushed past us.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Luke twisted in his seat and was staring me down with those icy blue eyes boring deep into my soul. "What reason do we have to believe that there is a more sinister reason for their being?"

I sucked in a deep breath and looked out at the night sky that stretched out before us. I let the breath out in a heavy huff and looked back at Luke. "I don't know. It is a gut feeling I have Luke. It is a little coincidental don't you think that the CDC and the WHO release this new vaccine, a vaccine where the medical field is told they are NOT to take it, a vaccine that was created for the 'weaker' portion of society, those with asthma and chronic illnesses with the promise of a better future and yet here we are."

I wanted to stare him down like he was doing to me but his demeanor frightened me ever so slightly and I shivered as I looked away from his icy gaze.

He held his arms out to me and nodded at his lap.

"Come on, you're cold and I can keep you warm. Well at least warmer," He replied lightly, as a softer side of him began to peek through.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Come on Annabeth. You have goosebumps all down your arms. I swear I am not going to bite and I am not infected! And even if I were, you are immune so that's no big deal there."

"Yeah, until you tried to eat my guts!"

He smiled at me once again and I could feel the wall I was putting up slowly cracking and breaking down.

"Come on Annabeth, the truth is, I am a little cold as well."

I sighed and then slowly pushed myself up out of the chair and carefully dropped myself down in Luke's lap. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist once again and pulled me in close. For this moment in time, I actually felt safe, wanted even.

I found myself resting my head on his shoulder, listening to his steady heartbeat. Mine in comparison was wild and erratic and I wondered if he could feel what the fear of his demeanor and the want of wanting to be wanted was doing to me.

"It doesn't seem fair really."

"Hmm?" I was too tired to properly answer him. His warmth combined with mine was causing a sudden drowsiness to overcome me and I wanted nothing to than to succumb to the sleep that was threatening to take over.

"This," He replied quietly.

I slowly pulled my head up from his shoulder and turned to look at him. The icy gaze he had earlier had melted and if my wall wasn't still up slightly, I might completely trust him.

"And by this you mean . . . what exactly?"

"Just . . . this. Us. Loden. It all seems unfair. The world is going to hell and here we are eating Taco Bell and living like nothing is happening outside these city walls. There are people out there struggling to live. Struggling to make it to the next day, hell even the next hour and we can't do anything to help them. It's just . . . unfair."

There was a pregnant pause between as I processed everything he said which was exactly what I had been thinking since we got back to Loden.

Suddenly something came over me, I wasn't entirely sure what it was but some unseen force pulled me forward so that I was directly in Luke's face now. My heart quickened as I waited to see if he would meet me the rest of the way.

Before I knew it, there was a hand on the back of my head pulling me closer and then lips on mine. Warning bells were going off in my head and the butterflies in the pit of my stomach were suddenly all over the place.

Despite the warning bells going off in my head, there was a sudden hunger within in me. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first guy that actually paid any attention to me, maybe I was just a hormonal teen still, but whatever it was I was lost in the moment, only coming up briefly for air.

"Alright love birds," Grace cried out happily as she clapped her hands together, causing both me and Luke to jump apart abruptly, "time to get our happy little butts home before your mother decides to kill us, more importantly me and despite the fact that there is an apocalypse going on, I am not quite ready to die yet!"

Luke chortled and I groaned and slowly pushed myself up and away from the warmth that was provided by Luke.

Grace quickly pulled me through the apartment and stopped momentarily to grab a quick peck from Andrew before yanking me out the door.

'Questions! I have so many questions!'

It wasn't until we got to the Explorer that I realized Luke was hanging on to my other hand.

"I will see you tomorrow," He responded with a wink and devious smile before one last quick kiss.

I plopped down in my seat and looked over at Grace before laying into her with a butt load of questions.

"What the hell was all of that?! When did you and Andrew become a thing and how long have you been sneaking in and out of the house?!"

Grace looked at me that same wicked grin she gave me earlier and replied, "Since we were eight and I found the false floor in the crawl space."

"That is not what I meant . . . and since we were eight?! That explains SO much about our childhood and how the hell did you not tell me about that?"

"Well, your dear sweet mother told me not to tell you unless I absolutely thought you are Malcolm needed to know about it. Consider yourself lucky. Mal still doesn't know about it," She retorted as she raised her eyebrows at me several times.

"If you must know, I went to find Luke right after we got here. I helped them get settled while your mother was tending to your lazy ass."

I shot her a defiant look and crossed my arms over my chest.

She rolled her eyes at me and continued on, "Anyway, Andrew and I just kind of hit it off and well, yeah. So what on Earth is going on between you and Castellan? I wholly approve by the way!"

I laughed at her and relaxed back into the seat. "I have no clue. I mean I like him but there is something about him that I just can't put my finger on at the moment. If that even makes any sense."

"Look at you! Going for the guy who has a bit of a bad streak. I must say, I didn't see that coming at all."

"Neither did I."

'Neither did I!'

The rest of the trip was silent, as was our entrance back into the house and over the next week and half we made the same trip every night at the same time.

After that, Luke and Andrew were making visits to the house with my mother's approval and it felt like things were beginning to fall into a new normal. That was, until we had been home just shy of a full month.

 ** _Twenty-Five Days After Arrival_**

"Hey, Beth, did Luke or Andrew happen to say what time they would be here?"

"Luke said they would be here by noon today. Why, what time is it," I asked pulling myself away from the fridge to look at my friend.

"It is one-thirty and I haven't heard from either one of them. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something isn't right."

I didn't want to admit it, but I had the same feeling. I had for days and had been pushing it aside, knowing that I was just being as paranoid as my mother. I had made my way to the freezer and pulled out Fudge Pops for the both of us when my mother came bursting through the breezeway entrance in full on panic mode.

"Oh thank God," She breathed heavily as she pulled me into a hug. "Grace, get her into the crawl space. If anyone asks and they are going to, Annabeth didn't make it back from college and we lost all contact with her days ago. Got it?"

Grace's mouth dropped open but she quickly snapped it shut like she understood what my mother was telling her to do.

I tried to protest as she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me backward toward the hallway and back upstairs toward my room and the safety of the crawlspace.

Grace was quiet and her mood unsettling which was making me nervous and I felt like she knew something she wasn't telling me once again.

I watched as she opened my closet and ripped away the panel. She grabbed my hand and forcefully shoved me into the crawl space.

"Lie down and don't you dare make a peep. I will be back for you soon and you had better do everything I tell you when I come back."

I opened my mouth to argue with her but I didn't get a chance as I heard shouting from downstairs. She clamped a hand over my mouth and shoved me into my once safe haven. The panel closed on me once again and did exactly as I was told.

"Where is she Athena?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You know damn well I am talking about your immune daughter, Annabeth Chase."

 _'How the hell do they know that I am immune?'_

"We haven't talked to Annabeth in weeks! She didn't make it back with the rest of the group."

 _'Who the hell turned me . . . ADAM!'_

"I happen to know from a good source that she did make it back and that she has been sneaking out of this house at night to pay a visit to certain boy from school that showed up here before she did."

And then it hit me, that sudden feeling of dread that Grace was talking about earlier and choked a sudden sob.

 _'I am such a freaking idiot!'_

Just as I was allowing myself to drown in self-pity I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I yanked it out and moved it to completely silent, ignoring the text that just came in from Luke.

"Search the damn house for all I care! You are not going to find her here!"

I could tell by the tone in my mother's voice that she was pissed off and that Carson was getting close to crossing a line with her, a line that he would most certainly regret.

"Johnson, Davis, search this house now!"

"Yes sir!"

I clamped a hand over my mouth and tried to slow and control my breathing. They were never going to find the panel in my closet. You had to know it was there and where exactly it was to even get it up. The same for in Malcolm's room.

I don't know how long I was in the crawlspace but finally, after what felt like hours, Grace emerged and pulled me from the safety of the room.

"We have to go Beth."

"What do you mean we have to go?"

"It's not safe for you here. Someone told Carson about you and they want you for their study. Your mother is downstairs having a full on panic attack over this."

I looked past Grace at my room. Everything screamed back at me that this was the way the world should be, us struggling to survive, not happily tucked away behind these walls.

I was lost in my own little world as Grace was moving around me, gathering things we would need when my mother entered my room.

"I am so sorry baby girl. I should have never have trusted him."

"Who mom?"

"I . . . I have to let you go. You have to go. You can't stay here. It's not safe while Damson is still within these walls."

"Mom, answer me! Who turned me in? No one but the people in this house and Luke know about me being immune!" I was pleading with her to tell me what she knew but I knew she was never going to in this state.

"Grace, you promise me you will look after her and bring her back to me when it is safe!"

Grace stopped what she was doing and marched over to my mother and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I promise mom. I will bring her back in one piece, I swear!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I know, took forever and I am sorry! I have no excuse other than life and I suck! Chapters should come a little faster and will be quiet a bit longer. Enjoy it while you can!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Grace, you better bring my baby back to me!"

"I have already told you that I will. Do you have the radios for us? We won't be able to charge our phones and . . ."

"Yes. Everything is in the utility room. You girls will take off just after dark."

I couldn't comprehend anything that was going on around me. My mother and Grace seemed to have been planning our escape from Loden for a while now and I suddenly knew what our late night runs to Luke's were really about. A test to see if we could actually get out without anyone in the house noticing and without anyone in the streets really paying attention.

"Mom, I don't want to go," I whined as Grace went to my closet and started pulling out random clothes.

"You have no choice Annabeth. I put my trust in the wrong person for you and now they know about you and how fast you heal. They want you. They want to experiment on you and I won't let that happen. I would rather you be out there with the infected than in a lab being tortured. At least out there I know you will survive and I know that you and Grace will take care of each other."

I sucked in a deep breath and willed myself not to cry. We could do this. All we had to do was stick close enough to Loden to know when Damson officials finally pulled out of the city and then we could come home. We could do this. A lot of places still had power thanks to the amazing Texas power grid and I knew the landlines still worked.

"Mom, make sure the landlines are all plugged back in, okay."

 _'Really? That is all I can say to her in this moment? Buck up Annabeth and get your head out of your ass, it's time to work!'_

My mother smiled at me halfheartedly and turned on her heels to leave. She stopped at the door and looked back at the two of us. "We will talk after dinner." And with those last words she was gone, most likely to her office to mope.

I left my room and ran into the hallway toward the attic entrance when I was stopped by the sounds of my mother's sobs, "I've killed her. My sweet girl, I have killed her."

I shook the sounds from my head and continued on my mission, the camping backpacks that we kept stored in the far corner of the attic. I quickly climbed the small narrow staircase and flipped the light switch only to be met with a harsh voice.

"Dammit Grace! I told you I wasn't in the mood to talk!"

"Sorry Adam. I will be out of your hair in just a minute."

"Oh, sorry Annabeth. I thought it was Grace coming to bug me again."

"Why are you hiding out up here?" I tried to keep the question as light sounding as possible and not as accusatory as my brain was making my voice sound.

"To much going on to explain." He sighed sadly and let his head rest against the frame of the window.

I moved to the corner where the backpacks were and carefully lifted out the two biggest bags, shaking the dust off of them as I threw them over one shoulder.

"I know you think I turned you in. You know my stance on all of this but I wouldn't do that to you Annabeth."

I opened my mouth to speak but I was at a loss for words and quickly snapped my mouth shut again.

I watched as Adam got up from his spot and moved toward me. "I can't tell you who turned you in or why they did it. Just know that I am going to miss you and I am pissed your mother wouldn't let me go with you and Grace. Grace doesn't even need to be out there!"

"She can handle herself Adam, as can I."

"Yes, but you have an unfair advantage. We don't know if Grace does and I am not willing to put her in harm's way to find out if she has that same advantage or not."

I looked down at the floor and pushed dust around with my foot, trying to distract myself from Adam's words.

"I will take care of her. You know I will. She is family, blood or not as are you and I won't let anything happen to her."

Adam stepped even closer to me, so much so we were practically touching. "You can't make that promise Annabeth. You know you can't. Shit happens. Look what happened to Sarah."

I let my shoulders and head drop, he was right. I knew he was right and yet I wasn't going to let my best friend get into any trouble. I would take the brunt of any danger we came across knowing that my wounds would heal faster and my immunity would keep me safe.

I felt Adam put a hand under my chin and then pull my head up to look at him. Before I knew what was happening, Adam's lips were on mine and for a brief moment I was in shock. I allowed him to continue for several moments before he finally pulled away from me and dropped his head.

"I am sorry Annabeth."

I quickly pulled him in for a hug. I understood how he felt but I didn't physically understand as I had never been in love with someone that didn't reciprocate the feelings. "I am the one who is sorry. I wish I could love you the way you love me but . . ." I didn't want to say I love you like a brother for fear it would cause him to lash out and thankfully he said it for me.

"I know. I am a brother to you and nothing more. I should have expected that. Actually a part of me knew it was coming, I was just hoping . . . you know . . . that maybe . . ."

I hugged him tighter and whispered, "I am so sorry," into his ear. He pulled away from me and quickly wiped away the tears he was trying to hide from me.

"We will talk after dinner. I just want to be alone."

I nodded at him and tried to push away the sobs that were threatening to come and quickly made my way back to the stairs. I hit the second floor and ran back to my room, slamming the door as I dropped the bags before throwing myself face first into my bed. I allowed the tears to flow freely, ugly sobs breaking through and I heard Grace sigh from across the room.

I tried desperately to calm myself but I was only making things worse. I felt the weight of Grace's body next to mine and I instantly curled my body so that I could hug her close to me.

"We are going to be fine Chase. You know that right?"

"We . . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence as the ugly sobs began to flow more freely.

I felt Grace gently push my matted curls out of my face as she let me just continue to bawl. I hated this part of me. The emotional side that I couldn't control and Grace had only ever seen this side of me a handful of times before tonight. She was the complete opposite though. I had seen her meltdown like this several times in one month when we started our sophomore year of high school. But this was part of who we were. This was our sisterly bond. We always took care of each other in whatever form the other needed. If it was a firm hand and tough love that was needed, we dealt it out and came back better than before. It was times like this though that we worked best. This time though, I wasn't sure that either one of us were ready for what we were about to face.

"Come on Annabeth, we need to get packed. We don't know how long we are going to be out there and I want to be prepared, not to mention it isn't going to be long before you mother is calling us down to dinner."

I pressed my face into her gut and hugged her as tight as I could as I tried to get a grip on myself.

"I would love to sit here for hours with you until you calm down but we don't have that luxury this time," Grace replied sadly to my awkward hug.

I pushed myself away from her and sat up, gasping for air through sobs and hiccups.

"Clothes . . . go." She demanded as she pointed at my closet.

I nodded and continued to gasp for air as I walked across my room and opened the closet. I quickly pulled out several sets of jeans. Nothing too terribly tight, that could possibly restrict movement. I was aiming for comfort here with a little bit of protection. I then grabbed several long sleeved shirts, it was after all only April and there was always the threat of one last cold front or two this time of year. I then grabbed several tee shirts before turning to my chest of drawers. I made a mental list of socks, underwear and bras that I wanted and then I dropped to my knees to find my hiking boots. This is Texas after all and even though we were dealing with an apocalypse, I wasn't in the mood to deal with snakes. I found my suitcase from college haphazardly thrown against the other wall and pulled it toward me. I dug around until I found my toiletry kit and double checked to make sure it was still stocked. It sadly wasn't and I jumped up and ran to my bathroom, restocking it with pads, tampons, toothpaste and every other possible thing I could need.

I walked back into my room to find Grace looking over all of her things and taking mental note of whatever else she might possibly need.

My hiccups were gone and I had quit gasping for air so much when I finally sat down on the floor with my pile of belongings. I carefully started making piles and folding clothes as small as I could get them to preserve room in the bag. I wanted to keep it light but still have everything I needed. I didn't know how long we were going to be out there. It had been a month since all of this started and without all of the news coverage, we had no way of knowing what we were really walking in to.

I looked over at Grace and realized that she had far too much of her stuff at my house to have come out of her suit case from college and I finally asked, "Where are your parents?"

She looked up at the ceiling and I could tell that she was trying to keep her composure. She then crossed her arms over her chest and I could see her bite the inside of her cheek.

"I know you have been going back and forth Grace. What is going on?"

"Mom got the vaccine. She wasn't lucky and dad got the brunt of her attack. Damson took her away and dad willingly went with them in hopes they would find the cure and help him before he turned if it turned out that he wasn't immune. I haven't heard from them in almost two weeks."

I looked at the ground and felt ashamed that I hadn't bothered to ask my best friend how things were going for her.

"Look Annabeth, my going with you isn't because I am on a crusade or anything to find my parents and make sure they are okay. Hell I spent more time with your mother and father than I ever have with my own. My going with you is because you can't survive out there without me," She said with a smirk plastered on her face.

I couldn't help but smile and then fell back in a fit of giggles. "You keep telling yourself that Pearson!"

I felt Grace's presence next to me as I continued on in a fit of giggles on the floor. I instantly sat up and wrapped my arms around her. "Face it, we can't survive without each other," I suddenly blurted out, turning the moment rather somber.

"You have a point there," She replied into a heavy sigh as she leaned over into me even more. "I don't want to leave the safety of these walls, but I have been hearing things Beth and I refuse to let you be a part of any experiments going on at Damson."

"Thank you."

We sat silently for what seemed like ever before Rebekah startled us by barging into my room unannounced.

"We have a problem!"

"What do you mean we have a problem," Grace snapped back at the girl.

"One of the walls on the other end of town has fallen."

Grace and I instantly jumped up turned around to face Rebekah. I studied her intently, her face was flushed as her breathing was a little erratic. "What do you mean a wall has fallen? How is that even possible?"

"Damson," She replied dryly. "Several of their soldiers were spotted in the college district. Your mother is working to get that section closed off but hundreds of infected poured through the massive hole in the wall."

"Hundreds?"

Rebekah nodded sadly and moved over to the television on the far wall in my room. The plus side to my mother's genius was that we even had our own news crews thanks to several stations that were built downtown, allowing us access to news coverage even when the regular local channels were out.

Suddenly the local footage appeared on my screen and I clamped a hand over my mouth as I watched, fear rising in me as I realized that Grace and I were about to be dropped into this strange new world.

Our police force was currently trying to hold their own, not only against the infected that threatened to invade the entire city but from Damson soldiers that were trying to force their way into the mix.

"This is either going to make getting out of the city tonight a total pain in the ass or really freaking easy," Grace said quietly.

I quickly shut the television off; I couldn't stand looking at all the lives that were being lost anymore knowing that I would be taking lives if necessary soon.

My mind wandered to Luke but only briefly as I tried to figure out who turned me in to Damson. Luke was the only other suspect I had as my mother couldn't believe she put her trust in the wrong person.

I was left with nothing but my thoughts as Grace and I waited for the call down to dinner. Dinner was tense and the only people talking were Malcolm and Rebekah as my mother would glare angrily at my father and then sadly back at me and Grace. I tried to avoid her gaze but I couldn't help it and it took every last ounce of will power to keep from running from the table to allow the tears to flow.

As soon as dinner was over, Grace and I raced upstairs to double check our bags before we hunkered down and waited for the moment to head out.

The two of us were sitting on the edge of my bed, not speaking, just taking in the moment when there was a knock on the door and my mother walked in quietly.

"Girls," She started and then stopped due to the sobs that were suddenly escaping her.

I wanted to move to embrace her, to set her fears to rest but I couldn't when I knew better. Instead, I sat there like a bump on a log as she stopped in front of us and took our hands.

"I am sorry that you have to leave the safety of our walls. I am sorry that I failed to keep you safe."

I sucked in a deep breath and I could feel Grace do the same next to me. I wanted nothing more than to hug my mother but I felt frozen on the spot.

"Grace, I need you to promise me that you will take care of her."

I felt Grace lean forward into my mom's arms and I tried to concentrate on her words but my brain was foggy and I wanted nothing more than to pass out on the spot.

"Don't stay near the city's edge, it won't be safe. He knows that you will be tempted to stay close by to keep in contact."

"But how are we going to stay in contact if can't stay near the edge of town. The radios only have a five-mile radius. I doubt our phones will work outside of the walls.

"Mom, I can't do this. I can't leave."

 _'Oh dear God, what is wrong with me?'_

My breath was coming in short, rapid spurts and my heart was pounding. My hands were shaking and I found myself suddenly rocking in my spot.

"Annabeth, you can't stay here and I won't let you go to Damson. I can't tell you what they would do to you but I can tell you that it isn't good and you more than likely would never come home."

"You don't know that. You don't know that they aren't really looking for a cure . . ."

She cut me off quickly, grabbing my face and pulling me close to her, "Annabeth, I know more than you think. I just can't give you all of the information right now. I can't put you in any more danger than what natural selection has done at this moment."

"I don't understand," I huffed a tears threatened to fall again, "why can't you just tell me what is going on?"

"It is not safe Beth. I need to keep you safe! Just stay away from Damson at all costs. Do not let them get their hands on you! Promise you will stay safe and come back to me!"

I closed my eyes and nodded. I wouldn't say the words because I knew that I couldn't make that promise but I needed to make my mother feel better somehow.

She pulled us to standing and then hugged us both tightly before whispering between us, "You will leave after your father goes to bed. Grace knows what she is doing Annabeth, listen to her and let her lead the way."

I dropped my head on her shoulder, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too Annabeth. You too Grace."

I heard Grace sniffle and I tried to get rid of the thoughts floating around in my head about who gave me up, how we were going to survive and just how long we were going to have to be a part of the awful new world.

"You girls get some rest. Set your alarm Grace."

She nodded next to me and pulled me closer to her and sighed. "We will come back."

"I know you will," My mother replied quietly. "I know you will." She placed a hand on each of our cheeks and looked at the pair of us through her tears. She kissed our foreheads and then disappeared out of my room.

I sat back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I could have sworn I was only like that for a moment but I was woken by Grace, shaking me violently.

"Get up Annabeth!"

"Ugh, go away!"

"I can't go away, we have to go you, moron! Now get the bloody hell up before I throw you out the damn window!"

"Fine!" I growled back at her and I instantly regretted my growl as she smacked me on the back of the head.

"Shut the hell up too!" Her whisper was harsh and hit me like a ton of bricks and it was in that moment that the full reality of our lives took over.

I shrugged and jumped up, throwing on my shoes and grabbing my bag, shoving a few last minute things into my bag before looking to my best friend for guidance.

"You ready?"

"As I will ever be," I whispered back.

"Good. Follow me and keep quiet as usual. It seems to be quiet, but that doesn't mean that Damson soldiers aren't lurking, waiting for you to show your face."

I was about to retort when she looked back at me sadly.

"I will tell you everything I know as soon as we are out of the city, until then, don't ask any questions and just listen to me okay."

I nodded and watched as she disappeared into my closet. I followed suit and waited for her to drop our bags down the escape hatch. We moved quickly, falling down the hatch and then retrieving our bags. I followed silently behind Grace as she moved her way through the small shed and then out into the alleyway behind the house. As soon as we got to the end she stopped and peeked out, looking both ways before motioning to me to follow her. She darted across the street to the next alleyway and I did everything in my power to keep up.

 _'Running, not my strong suit . . . better buck up Chase you are going to be doing a lot of it now.'_

My mind kept running back to Luke and our nights together and suddenly I realized I lost Grace.

 _'Shit, now what?_ ' We haven't even made it out of the city and already things were getting messed up.

"Dammit Beth, where are you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and listened for Grace's quiet voice once again.

"Annabeth!"

I spun on my heels and back tracked and found her at an intersection.

"I said stay with me! Come on, we are close to the car, let's go and get your head out of your ass!"

I smiled at her comment and started jogging behind her knowing that her idea of almost there meant another five to ten minutes of running and I was right. We made it to her Explorer almost ten minutes later and I stopped behind the vehicle to bend over and catch my breath.

"No time Chase. Get your bag in and you can breathe in the front seat. We are too open here."

Without complaining I did as I was told and jumped into the front seat, dropping my head between my knees, desperate for air.

"Oh, don't be such a damn big baby. We are going to be doing a lot of running in the very near future."

I turned my head and glared at my friend, sending daggers out of my eyes, wishing I had just half of her natural ability to run.

Grace patted my back before starting the car and pulling away from the curb. I stayed down for several more minutes, gasping for air before finally sitting up and allowing the air conditioner to cool me off the rest of the way.

"Where are we going?"

"The only fence we are going to be able to get out of is in the farming district. I have instructions to go to the farm, grab a few supplies and then we are footing it from there."

Grace glanced at me nervously. I knew this was nerve racking for her. Honestly, this isn't something I would have willingly volunteered for knowing that the outcome is possibly death.

"I wish we could just stay at the farm. It's not like anyone even lives there anymore, not since mom thought it was better that we live in town."

"I asked about that but . . ."

Grace trailed off and looked at me sadly.

"But . . . what?"

"Like I said, I will explain later. I just can't until we get out of here."

I leaned my head on the window and we drove silently the rest of the way to the farm. It was only a twenty-minute drive, but those twenty minutes were enough to do a number on my brain as I ran over every possibly scenario we could run into out in the new world.

Grace pulled into the old barn, one we played in many times before and back then it felt so huge but now, even as it loomed over us it felt small.

I watched Grace carefully as she moved meticulously through the barn, hiding her keys, making sure the dust wasn't disturbed in the process, grabbing a few food supplies that were left in the far corner of the barn and I knew that my entire house was in on this getaway plan.

"Here, shove this in your bag and follow me. No talking until we are safely past the fence."

I nodded and placed the food and first aid kit in my bag. I threw it back over my shoulders and snapped the buckle in the front and jumped on the spot, making sure weight was distributed evenly as well as checking to make sure I was quiet enough for Grace.

She waved a hand at me and I followed, stopping behind her at the edge of the barn door. I turned back to look out the other side of the barn to be greeted by a set of lights coming our direction. I smacked Grace in the back and whispered harshly, "We _have_ to go now! Lights!"

She took off running and I tried my best to keep up with her. I saw the massive oak in front of us and I knew instantly what she was doing. We had done this many times growing up, but then we weren't running for our lives nor trying to live in the midst of a rampant infection.

I followed behind Grace easily up the tree, knowing instantly where the foot and hand holds were even though the last time I climbed this tree I was only ten.

"Ready to hop?"

I looked back toward the lights and I could see they were almost at the barn. "Yes, but we are going to have to stay in the trees for a while."

Grace nodded and moved higher up the oak before crawling out on a branch that met up with a tree across the fence. We easily made our way across the branch and fence only to find ourselves slightly stuck. We could easily make it to the next tree but that would involve a lot of noise and we could not afford to expose ourselves to anyone.

"We can't go higher; we don't know how strong the branches are."

"I know. We are going to have to risk the jumps. We have no choice now. They are pulling into the barn. Go Grace, just go!"

Grace stood completely straight on her branch and then took several quick steps before launching herself at the branch across from us. She managed to grab the branch and steadied herself just in time for me to make the same leap. I on the other hand was not as graceful as she was when it came to the landing and it took me several moments of arm flailing to catch my balance. Grace grabbed my shirt and pulled me over to the large trunk of the tree, clamping a hand over my mouth as we both listened.

There was the crunching of more tires on the gravel around the barn and then footsteps, but that wasn't what made me freeze on the stop.

"Annabeth? Grace? I know you girls are out here."

I stiffened in Grace's arms and tried to keep the tears from falling once again. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, but I knew that voice anywhere and suddenly I knew we were in trouble.

"Listen Annabeth, we will find you. We will get you to Damson. You are important to us, more important than you will ever know. Just know that we can't right the world without you."

I gave Grace a questioning look and she simply shrugged her shoulders at me.

His footsteps moved closer to the fence and part of me wanted to throw up. I couldn't believe that I had been betrayed by someone I loved.

Grace quietly pulled a dead branch off a limb above my head and I held her steady as she threw the limb toward my left. It sailed several feet before coming in contact with another large oak and falling to the ground. She quickly repeated the action with another small branch and we listened.

"Castellan, James, Matthews, go over there and see if you can find them."

 _'Luke, why Luke?'_

Grace looked at me and nodded her head toward the tree directly in front of us, telling me to move but I knew it wasn't safe yet and I forcefully shook my head no. She glared at me and moved to take a step and then stopped dead in her tracks.

The scream filled the night air and it made my blood freeze.

"Castellan! Castellan, shoot to kill! I said, **shoot to kill**!"

Gun shots rang out around us and I suddenly found Grace huddled up against me. There was more yelling and screaming as the footsteps rapidly approached.

"Get in the cars and get out of here!"

"Yes sir!"

A few more gun shots rang out as well as more prehistoric sounding screams from the infected and then silence . . . but just for a moment.

"Remember Annabeth, we will find you."

I shuddered violently at the sound of the voice and buried my head in Grace's shoulder. We listened as the footsteps retreated and then eventually a car door slammed and the engine revved to life.

"How long have you known?"

"We can't discuss that here. It's not safe. We need to get to safety and then I can tell you what I know."

A part of me wanted to argue with Grace; scream and yell at her for not telling me a thing about what was going on within the walls of my own home but another part of me couldn't, no, wouldn't argue with her. I knew I would have done the same for her.

Ω

I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping my body. At this point I don't think that anyone could stop them and the one person who I could always count on to be there for me was the one who had caused these tears.

"Annabeth, I am sorry. I couldn't say anything. Your mother would have killed me if I told you and I was only trying to keep you safe!"

I shrugged off Grace's hand on my shoulder and turned to face the barn wall.

"Annabeth, please, just hear me out!"

"Grace," I screamed at her through the sobs, "I am not even mad at you!"

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Grace screeched at me, her eyes wide with some emotion that was currently making me nervous.

I sucked in several breaths of air and found myself nearly passing out. I closed my eyes and tried once again to catch my breath without hyperventilating. No wonder my mother kept me in the dark; I can't do this.

"Because he was the only part of home that made me feel wanted and safe," I yelled back at her and then I instantly stopped as the raptor like screams filled the night air once again.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! They can't climb can they?" Grace looked at me, this time her eyes full of fear and glowing back at me in the moonlight.

"I don't know. I know they can run and jump but that is all that I ever saw in the videos," I whispered, my voice full of panic.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. I don't want to be here in the morning when either Damson or the infected show up."

I sighed and nodded at Grace to begin leading the way. We tree hopped for what seemed like hours when in reality it had been only forty-five minutes as I glared at the glowing spot on my watch.

"This can't be right," I mumbled to myself as I tapped on the screen.

I felt a hand grasp my wrist and I looked up at Grace, beads of sweat were dropping from her forehead as she put a finger to her lips and motioned for me to be quiet.

I instantly straightened up and listened, straining my ears to their breaking point when suddenly I heard it; the breaking of sticks on the ground below us.

I looked down to see a small group of infected, five, maybe six of them, milling around below us. I looked around to see if there was a safer place for us to move to and our only choice was to remain on the spot.

I leaned into Grace, "What do we do?"

She shrugged at me and moved ever so slightly, causing the branch we were on to shake and the shuffling below us stopped. We froze waiting for the impending doom, both of us holding our breath as the shuffling started up again and slowly moved past us.

"I thought we were dead!"

I rolled my eyes at Grace, always the drama queen, even though the moment did call for it this time. "Had you just stayed still we wouldn't have had this problem. Now, where the hell are we and when will we be able to find a place to crash for the rest of the night?"

"I don't know." Grace dropped down on the branch and leaned back into the truck and I did the same. "We need the map. Damn the phones!"

I looked at her like she was insane and pulled out my phone. I waited for the phone to load before pressing on Atlas and found myself thankful I was able to download the app back in Loden.

"You know your Google maps probably aren't going to work out here."

"It's not an internet required app Grace. I do however have 3G service at the moment. . ."

"Shut your mobile data off then!"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Just do it! Never mind, give me that!"

I nearly fell out of the tree as Grace surprised me by yanking my phone out of my hands. "Do you mind telling me why I need my mobile data off?"

Grace huffed and then shoved the device back into my hands. "Because," she huffed once more, "we can be pinged, traced, followed to where ever it is we end up hiding out. I for one do not want to be found by the wrong people!"

She was right. I can't believe I didn't think of that and a part of me just wanted to shut the damn thing off and throw it out into the trees but sadly, it was our only source of any kind of map and instead I clutched the stupid thing to me, trying desperately to figure out where the hell we were.

I squinted in the light and pulled up the local area map and after several minutes I finally found the farm. It was dark and we were in fully greened trees and I had no clue of knowing if we had passed any of the landmarks that I could see on the map I sighed sadly.

"What?"

"I don't know where the hell we are at. There is a Ranger's station out here but I don't know if we have passed it or if we still have a little way to go."

"Are you talking about the one at the fork of John's Creek and Meadow Creek?"

"Ummm. . ." I looked back at the atlas and then back up at Grace cautiously, "Yes. Do you know where we are at, so I can figure out just how far we have to go?"

"Do you think it is safe to walk. If we are where I think we are," Grace paused for a moment as she leaned over the tree limb to look at the surrounding area, "we shouldn't be too far from it. I think it is that way," she pointed to her left, causing her to lose her grip and slip down the branch some. "Shit Chase! Help a girl out here!"

I giggled slightly as I moved toward her and helped pull her back on the branch. "Why do you insist on driving me crazy?"

"Because it's easy."

"Yeah, yeah, you must be so proud," I countered under my breath. "Come on, let's get some place safe for the night. I am exhausted and you owe me an explanation."

Grace sighed next to me and nodded as she watched me carefully make my way down the truck of the tree, on to a lower branch and then to the ground.

"Come on Pearson, I am exhausted. Let's go!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**jaredplaidalecki** \- Glad you are liking the story this far!  
 **therinamartins** \- Glad to be of service there! LOL just wait, there will be far more of that and don't break the screen!  
 **KaitTheGreat793** \- Thank you so very much! You put a massive smile on my face!  
To the Guests and Awesome - Thanks and FINALLY what everyone has been waiting happens!

Please forgive me for being so slow to update. I thought I would have a ton of time and of course, I was wrong. Just enjoy the updates as they come because until school starts, lord only knows how long between each update. So with that in mind, read, review and enjoy!

 **I do not own any content by Rick Riordan or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

I rolled over and tried to stretch but I quickly realized that there was no room for me to move. I opened my right eye just a sliver to find the sun streaming into the corner of the small barn and Grace nowhere in sight. Not that I had to look far, the barn was barely big enough for a riding mower and a few tools, or at least it looked that way as it was completely empty when Grace and I came upon it last night in our trek to find the Ranger's Station.

After we hit the ground, our walk suddenly turned into a run as the infected that we thought cleared the area made a bee line right for us. There wasn't enough time to get into a tree and our only option was to run. We quit looking for what we hoped would be a night of safety and instead found the first place that we could secure ourselves in, the small barn.

I slowly stood and then stopped moving as something blocked the light coming from the corner and then released the breath I was holding as Grace barged into the area.

"Good, you're up!"

"Not willingly."

"Doesn't matter. I have found a place for us to go. We are so far off course from the Ranger's Station but in the midst of the chaos, we ended up just outside of Holly Spring Ranch. The only plus side to the ranch, it is a completely gated community. You can't even get in by water unless you have a key pass to the water gates."

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Liam lived at the ranch, remember?!"

I cocked my head to the side and thought about it for a minute. Of course I remembered now. Liam was Grace's cousin and I had actually gone with her to his party on the lake many years ago. It was also the last time we were ever invited out as Liam managed to accidently kill himself when showing off on the jet skis that night. I found myself nodding and then quickly digging through my bag to busy myself. I blocked that memory out for a reason. I didn't want any nightmares over that tragic accident when I had other things to be worried about right now, as insensitive as that might seem. I also didn't want to talk about it as Grace had made it clear that it was a time in her life she never wanted to bring up again as we almost lost her that night as well.

I quickly dug out my tooth brush and paste and made quick work of cleaning my teeth before packing up and following Grace outside.

"How long have you been up and why were you out without me?"

"I couldn't sleep and you were snoring so I went tree hopping. It is actually only about a mile and half maybe two to the ranch. The infected knocked us way off course last night, or this morning; however, you want to look at it."

"That still doesn't explain why you were out there without me Grace. We can't risk you getting infected!"

"Don't you think I know this already Annabeth? I couldn't sit here anymore. We have to have a plan. I have to get you some place safe and keep your ass alive! I am not going to go back to your mother and explaining that something happened to you. I value my life far too much to face that wrath!"

A tiny smile started to play at my lips and I refused to let it break free. She was right. My mother would kill her, seriously put her six feet under if she came back to Loden without me but at the same time I was still pissed at her for wandering off without me. "You still owe me an explanation," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest and planting my feet on the spot.

"Not here. Not until I know for sure we are out of Damson's way. Can you just give me that? Please Annabeth, just trust me."

' _Dammit_!' I sighed internally and fell out of my angry stance. "Fine. Let's get moving shall we?"

Grace nodded at me and pushed her way out of the door, slyly moving close to the building. "Stay close to the building. There are still a couple of infected wandering around out here so we will have to tree hop. I am not in the mood to kill anyone. Not this early in the game."

I simply nodded and followed along silently as we started up a decent sized post oak. There weren't many hand holds let alone foot holes and it was one of the few times I was thankful for my upper body strength as we pulled our way up to a large branch a good fifteen feet off the ground.

The two of us hopped silently for nearly two hours before I finally called for Grace to stop. It was after noon, and for being April, I was dropping large beads of sweat off my forehead.

"What's the matter Chase? Can't handle a little tree hopping?"

I glared at her and dropped to a branch, "No, no I can't."

"Don't be such a spoil sport here Annabeth."

"Considering the situation, I think I have every right to be a spoil sport here Grace. You still owe me an explanation, we are running for our damn lives and I am freaking starved! Now can I just sit and eat a little something, maybe take a drink or two or are we on some sort of deadline here?" I dug through my bag as I complained, never once looking up at her. I knew the tactic would work better on her than just complaining and staring her down.

"You aren't going to get any information out of me right now Chase. Just know that I will tell you when we are safe."

"You keep saying that," I retorted with a mouth full of granola bar, "and yet, here we are in a damn tree, me with no info in a world that has fallen apart. So spill or deal with the silent treatment for a while."

"Look, I know this is a crappy situation Annabeth. I made a promise. I intend to keep my promise and you will get your information soon, okay. Please quit bringing it up. I will give it to you when it is time and not a moment sooner."

I chugged a bottle of water and instantly regretted the move as I could feel the water sloshing around in my practically empty stomach. I looked up just in time to see Grace tossing an apple at me and I caught it with ease.

"Eat that on the way. We aren't far."

I was beginning to feel like a robot as I nodded once more and picked myself up off the branch, hoisting my bag back over my shoulders and following Grace. We traveled along in silence once again, the only sounds breaking through were those of the leaves and branches as they gave under our weight and me chomping loudly on the apple.

I looked down at my watch as I was tossing the apple core and suddenly found myself slamming into the back of Grace.

"Dammit Annabeth! When did you get so damn clumsy?"

"Your break lights were out," I dead panned as she steadied me.

"Yeah well we have a decision to make," She retorted as she pointed straight ahead of us.

"The wall."

"The wall," She deadpanned in return. "Now, what to do?"

"We can hop over here and hope it is clear and that if there are any people behind these walls that we are welcomed with open arms. . ."

". . .Or we can follow the wall from the trees to the main gate and see if anyone is there and pray we are welcomed with arms if anyone is there keeping guard."

"I am all for the latter. I would like to keep body parts intact if at all possible."

"Ditto. Now follow me. The main gate is this way," She said quietly as she pointed off to the left.

This time I hopped to the branch next to us and I began leading the way to the main gate. Off in the distance in front of us I could see the road that lead into the ranch and I slowed, looking toward the gate and down the road for any sign of life.

"What are you doing," Grace whispered in my ear as she

jumped on the branch right next to me. "Looking for signs of life?"

"No, looking for weapons and Damson."

"I was trying to remain optimistic, you sure do know how to kill a mood. How do we want to do this at the gate?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just get out of the trees and walk up, call out and see if anyone is there. I don't see any cars on the road, so there aren't going to be many places to hide, just in case we need to run but I think us just walking up and being vulnerable should get us inside the gates if someone is there."

"I hope to God that you are right."

"You and me both," I huffed to myself as I began to shimmy down the tree. I hit the ground with a soft thud and had to smack Grace on the back side of her head as she dropped, making more noise than I thought humanly possible. "I know this is your little covert operation and whatnot but damn Grace, could you please be a little quieter?"

"Yeah, yeah. I misjudged. Deal with it."

I rolled my eyes as she pushed her way forward and I silently followed behind her.

We stayed hidden in the shadows as we neared the gate and I shuddered as the breeze pushed its way past us.

"Something feels off here Grace. I don't like. . ."

The wood splintered between our heads and we quickly jumped behind a large tree.

"What the hell was that?"

The wood splintered again and Grace screamed loudly next to me.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here," A male voice called out to us.

"I will tell you if you promise to stop shooting at us," I yelled out to the man, praying he would stop.

"Why should I?"

Another shot rang out and I ran to another larger tree that was closer to the gate.

"Annabeth, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to keep us alive! We need to get closer so he can see that we aren't a threat!"

There was a loud crack and I moved my head to see that a bullet had blasted through the side of the tree where I was just at. ' _Holy shit that was close!_ '

"Please stop shooting at us," I cried as I stepped out from behind the tree, hands up, trying to convince the man that it was safe to stop shooting at us as I slowly slinked forward.

"Stop!" His voice waivered slightly as he yelled at the pair of us.

I stopped on the spot and glanced at Grace to see that she was stopped just to my right, arms straight up and a frightened look on her face.

"What do you want?"

Grace stepped forward and a shot rang out, the whizzing of the bullet going just over our heads.

"Sorry! Please, just don't shoot anymore! We just want a safe place to stay. We are tired of running," Grace called out to the man.

"Don't move! Just stay put!" He pointed the gun directly at Grace's head and while part of me knew that even if he took the shot he would miss, I wasn't willing to risk her like that so I kept my arms raised and finally looked up at the man. He really wasn't much of a man, not meaning that rude, but he couldn't have been more than eighteen, and the gun didn't seem to suit him as he was unbalanced and uncomfortable on the top of the wall.

"Where did you come from?"

A knot formed in my throat, I knew better than to answer back from Loden. Everyone in this area knew about Loden and everyone knew that it would be the safest place to be in a time like this and if we were running from Loden that would mean that something was up and we just couldn't give out that kind of information.

Before I could come up with a plan and answer the poor kid on the fence, Grace started speaking.

"We have been on the road for a couple of days. We got separated from our group in Sulpher Springs. We have a map but our problem is we have no clue where they were going. We really just want a safe place to sleep and ride this thing out at . . . if you could just let us in, I promise we will pull our weight!"

Grace stepped forward again and he moved the gun toward her, motioning for her to stop.

"Grace, stop moving! You're gonna get yourself shot!"

"We have to get behind those walls Annabeth, I mean if you want to stay out here, more power to you, I personally want back there," Grace retorted angrily as she flashed a look back up the guy on the wall.

"Mal! Mal, get up here, I need you now," The guy shouted down to someone behind the wall.

"Mal," I mouthed to Grace and she shrugged her shoulders at me.

A minute or two passed and a slightly older woman's head popped up over the wall before she fully ascended to the top.

"James, what the hell is the issue here? I thought I told you, we only shoot at the infected."

Mal looked out at the road and then her eyes grazed across us. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me and then even more as she stopped on Grace.

"Holy shit! Mallory open the gate, please just open the gate!"

I narrowed my eyes at Grace and then once again at Mallory before an old mental image slapped me full force almost causing tears to instantly burst from my eyes.

"Timmy, Thomas, David, get the gate," Mallory called down to people we couldn't see. "Make it quick before those things come back!"

I dropped my arms and began to make my way toward the gate when a scream ripped through the area around us. I turned on the spot, searching the area for the source when another scream ripped through the stunned group.

' _Run; run, you idiot and get behind the walls!_ ' My brain was screaming at me and yet my body was frozen on the spot. The screams were human, not those of the infected and I found myself upset at the fact that someone else was out there, scared and probably being hunted, or worse torn apart and becoming a one person buffet for a group of infected.

I found myself being dragged backwards and I turned to see both Grace and Mallory tugging on a shoulder.

"Let's go, you stubborn dumbass!"

Something about Mallory's comment brought me back to reality and yanked my arm away from her grip, stopping on the spot and causing Grace to slam into me; hard enough to take us both to the ground.

"Ugh, Annabeth, what the hell was that for? We don't have time to play stupid games right now!"

I shoved Grace off of me as another scream followed by, ' _Someone help me,_ ' grated across my eardrums. "I have to help them Grace."

"No. No you don't. Now get your ass behind that wall!"

"Grace, that person needs help and they need it now! I can't just let them die!"

"Oh Jesus, Annabeth! If this has something to do with the girl on the trail, let it go! We have to get you to safety!" Grace was pleading with me now, trying to use those freaky skills of hers to get me to do her bidding and it was working until another scream ripped through the silence.

I sighed and then gave Grace a quick hug before pushing her as hard as I could into Mallory, the pair becoming a tangled mess on the ground as I turned and ran as my life depended on it.

"Annabeth!" Grace's voice called out to me as I ran along the side of the road, keeping to the tree line for cover. ' _Her stupid ass better not follow me,_ ' I thought as I ran toward the next scream I heard, stopping on a dime as the raptor type screams filled the air just seconds after.

"Shit!" I instantly realized my mistake in taking off without Grace, she had the few small weapons we brought with us for that just in case moment. I sighed and took off again, darting across the road and stopping just short of another scream of the infected followed by the pop, pop, pop of guns.

I decided that now the best course of action was going to be to tree hop. I had no weapon and I had no way of knowing who was behind the gun shots so I did what I knew best. I found an old Post Oak in front of me that was perfect and I quickly made short work of the first ten feet of the tree and then moved silently across the branches toward the voices that were loud and panicked.

I found myself at the edge of a clearing, peering down at a group of Damson soldiers who surrounded a small girl with chocolate colored curls. I couldn't see her face that the moment but I could hear her crying.

"Castellan, shoot to kill. We are not going to take any chances with her out here, and if you find Claire, shoot to injure only. I still need to speak with her."

"Sir, yes sir," Luke replied back as his eyes scanned the area around us, looking for infected and this Claire person.

Tears welled in the corners of my eyes as I tried to push past the betrayal of Luke and then the memories from the night before came rushing back to me and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from making too much noise.

"Talitha, you are going to be a good girl and come back to Damson now, aren't you?"

The person behind the voice was hidden from me, but I knew that voice anywhere. That voice used to tell me he loved me, that he would do everything he could to protect me. That was voice belonged to the one person in my home that truly cared about me and yet here he was, taking lives, barking orders like he had done this his entire life.

I gasped when he stepped out of the shadows and I nearly blew my cover as everyone looked around to see where the noise came from. Thankfully an infected screamed somewhere in the not so far off distance and everyone readied themselves in the direction of the scream.

My eyes betrayed me as I crouched down behind a large branch and allowed myself a moment to break down.

Gun shots rang out below and the girl screamed at the top of her lungs before being abruptly cut off. I peeked over the branch once again to see Luke hauling her body up over his shoulder and running toward the man I once called my father.

I waited until the soldiers cleared the area before I shimmied down the tree, my eyes blurry from the tears that continued to fall. I blindly made my way back in the direction I came from, allowing branches and weeds to slap and scratch me as I searched desperately for the road. I don't know how long I stumbled through the trees but I eventually found the road and quickly I turned back toward the ranch and barreled down road at full speed.

I saw the gates ahead of me and Grace pacing frantically in front of Mallory. Anger took over and I charged at Grace not caring about anyone but myself and the information that she owed me. I heard the voices shouting at me but I ignored every last one of them and slammed into Grace hard, taking both of us to the ground as I easily pinned her beneath me. Then again she made it easy. She didn't fight me other than to push her hair out of her face so that she could see me.

"Annabeth," She said calmly, "please let me go."

"NO!"

"I need you to let me go. I will tell you everything if you just follow me behind the walls."

"You will tell me now," I growled back down at my best friend. My tears were coming full force once again and I could see the drops leaving salty streams all over Grace's face and neck.

"Get off of me please." Again she was too calm for her own good and I knew what she was doing.

"No! You will not use your screwed up Jedi mind tricks on me Grace. Not this time! Dammit just tell me," I pleaded with her as I repeatedly slammed her wrists into the pavement to get my point across to everyone watching.

"Beth, you are hurting me," She whispered, desperate to get me off of her but I didn't cave. I remained over her, pushing her wrists into the pavement as all of the emotions from the start of the plague took over my body.

There was a sharp knock on my right temple and instantly the world went dark. I woke to find myself curled up on a bed in a room similar to the dorm room Grace and I once shared.

"Good, you're awake now." The voice was muffled to my ears but I knew it was Grace. "You really are an ass. You know that right?"

Part of me wanted to sit up but I knew better. I knew the pounding would come if I moved and I simply groaned a response instead.

Grace moved so that I could see her and she sat on the floor in front of me, Mallory right behind her with a gun in her hand. I shuttered slightly at the thought and tried to focus back on Grace.

"I guess I owe you an explanation now."

Grace's eyes were full of sadness and I wanted to yell at her. She didn't have the right to be so upset. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Yes, you do."

She sighed and started speaking quietly, "You know why your parents had you right?"

It was my turn to sigh. I did know. I wasn't actually wanted. I was needed; needed to keep the golden child alive and because of me he is still here and I am the kid they never really wanted. It was just supposed to be mom, dad and Malcolm. "Yes…to save Malcolm."

"Your dad isn't who we all thought he was Beth. He started out working for the CDC long before Malcolm was ever born. He used the college professor as a cover because it was perfect. In reality, when he was gone, it was because he was busy testing a different version of the virus. According to your mother, it was never supposed to evolve into the virus. It was supposed to be a cure to save Malcolm and it never worked, not until your stem cells were added to the mix. And then your father started playing God."

I slowly pushed myself to sitting and the room began to spin. I put my arms at and Grace instantly steadied me and I heard Mallory grumble something behind Grace.

"Ignore her. She doesn't understand us," Grace retorted as she shot a dirty look toward her cousin.

"So, why does he want me so bad and why did he let us out of the house? He knew damn well I was there."

"Your mother seems to think that he is looking at this like a game. The more he can challenge you, push you to the limit, the more he is going to learn about you and why the virus coexists with you. It has made you immune to the consequences of the disease, you have the ability to heal like no other."

At this I placed a hand on my face, thin scabs had formed along my cheek from the branches and weeds that whipped my face during my run and I realized they should still be angry, puffy marks.

"You have also gotten faster Annabeth. I don't know that I would have been able to keep up with you. I was damned determined to try but Mallory tackled me and wouldn't let me leave. You hit me with such force when you came back that I am honestly surprised you didn't break me."

"I am sorry," I whispered, avoiding her gaze because I knew I would start crying again.

"Its fine Beth, really. I get it, I really do. I have been holding out on you. My job is to keep you safe and out of Damson's hands. Your father wants to test on you. You are exactly what he wanted out of this project. Your mother isn't sure why so I am just to keep you safe."

"Great. We are stuck in a shitty world because I had to go and be a freak."

"You aren't the only one."

I looked up at Grace, the fog clearing from my mind slightly as I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently there are more of you, naturally immune, and not everyone is like you Annabeth. Someone are just immune; others only have one of your traits. You, so far are what they really want but they are taking any immune they can get their hands on. And just so you know, the main facility is about 20 miles from here and there are camps set up all over the country, all of whom answer to your father."

"Could life get any more complicated?"

Grace shook her head at me and grinned, "You had to ask. The only way we can stay is if we make runs for the town. Mallory says there is a small house on the end of the block that we can take as long as we promise to make the runs when asked."

I sighed and looked up at Mallory. I have no problem making the runs but Grace needs to stay behind the walls but I knew that she would never agree to stay behind when her only goal was to keep me safe when in reality it should be the other way around. "Deal Mallory. Can we go now?"

She nodded and Grace helped me to my feet. I was wobbly at first but quickly found my feet as Grace lead us out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

 **Ω**

Two and half months. Two and a half months of running from the ranch to town almost weekly. Sure we had cars and it would make this a whole hell of a lot easier but why would we do things the easy way? We discovered pretty early on that the noise from the cars was enough to pull the infected out of their hiding spots and make a beeline straight for us. We also realized that as the virus took hold, everyone decided it was safer out of the cities but as pile ups happened or infected took over, cars were left littered on the roads and embankments, making driving a lot more difficult and thus the running a lot easier.

I always thought that the way movies and television portrayed the end of the world was a bit…unrealistic but looking at the world around me, it really was like being on the set of The Walking Dead. The thought unnerved me and a shiver ran down my spine.

Tonight I was out on a run on my own, I really didn't need to be freaking myself out. I kind of wished that I would have brought Grace with me but I didn't need anyone to go with me as all I needed to do was hit the hospital and then I remembered that I banned Grace from making small trips with me after we were almost lost to the infected a few weeks ago. She hated me for it but I wasn't going to let my best friend become zombie bait.

Mallory's best friend was past her due date and we didn't have any drugs in the doctor's house that would help her, so I offered to run to the hospital and get what we needed to keep up our end of the deal.

I found my usual tree along the main fence and quickly scaled it, scooting quietly over the one branch that would drop me into the perfect hiding spot on the outside of the wall. I lowered myself down on the branch and then found myself hanging by my fingertips just inches above the ground. I dropped and then I pressed my back along the fence and crept along in near silence, the full moon my only saving grace tonight. The lack of a need for a flash light was probably the only thing keeping me invisible to this strange world.

It's not often that anyone is allowed out of the fence but when someone needs something and we don't have it in our stores, I am the first one they send out, for small runs away. Why? Because I am the only one immune. I am the only one who ever returns. The group runs in the last few weeks had been devastating to our small community and just last week we lost two of our hunters to an attack.

I stop along the fence and sigh. I have five miles I need to cover just to get to town and then another six to get to the hospital. I can see the road a few hundred yards in front of me thanks the moon light. I was just about to make a break for the road when I heard twigs snap in the distance.

I freeze against the fence, praying it was just an animal. I however, am not that lucky.

Another stick breaks in the distance and I can hear the crunching of leaves followed by another stick breaking.

My eyes run over the area, scanning for my best options. I can either crouch down and hide between the two bushes next to me or make a mad dash for the tree about twenty yards away.

The noises are getting closer, and faster and I quickly decide that my best bet is the tree. I push myself off the fence and full out run to a large oak in front of me. I thank God for all that time I spent climbing pretty much anything when I was younger and have a gift for knowing just where to go in a difficult climb.

The crunching of limbs and leaves is even closer and I jump at the first branch I see. I quickly pull myself up onto the branch and steady myself. I am not far enough up off the ground. In retrospect, this probably wasn't the best tree to climb, but if need be I can tree hop.

I grab another branch and haul myself up on to it, moving closer to the trunk for better balance and I listen. The sounds are so close now that I can actually hear someone panting as they are closing in on my tree.

I hug the tree trunk and turn to see if I can find what is making the noise. I spot it, about fifteen yards from my tree. A young man trying his best to run but he has a slight limp and it is impeding his progress. In the moon light I can see that his clothes are tattered and it looks like he's stained in blood.

' _Great, just what I need . . . a gimpy tag along.'_

Without thinking I hop back down to the first branch and flatten myself out. I drop an arm down and brace myself. I don't want to fall out as I grab him and help haul him up. I am only about six feet up, but that drop would still hurt, not to mention ruin my plans of getting in and out of the city in one day. Although I had a feeling that gimpy boy was already going to ruin that plan for me.

I wasn't expecting him to actually see my arm dangling from this tree but he did. He didn't hesitate to grab my hand as he turned and pulled himself on to the branch. I didn't say anything, just pointed up and he nodded.

I quickly sat up and turned to make my way back up the tree. He silently followed behind me and for looking like he had been through hell and back, he was doing an amazing job of keeping up.

I stopped at two massive branches that were almost right next to each other. I sat down on the slightly higher branch and put my back against the trunk. I stretched my legs straight out and I tried to will myself to be invisible.

I looked over to see him doing the same. He looked over at me like he was going to say something and simply put a finger to my lips. Now was not the time to make noise.

My ears perked up again and I heard the twigs and leaves snapping and crunching under what sounded like an army's footsteps.

I slowly and quietly turned to see hundreds of infected moving through the trees. I had to force myself to calm down and slow my breathing. I know they aren't going to notice me up in the tree but the bleeding gimp next to me is a whole other story.

I glanced down at his leg and started to remove my backpack when the gun shots rang out. 'Shit, again!?'

I flattened out against the tree and prayed no one would look up and see us. More gun shots rang out and I resisted the urge to slam my hands against my ears. I had heard enough in the last two months and seen enough death to last a lifetime.

The boy next to me shuddered slightly and without realizing it, I reached up and grabbed his hand, holding on for dear life. There was an instant warmth in his touch and while I found myself desperately wanting to get lost in his heat, the voices below brought me back to reality.

That voice, there it was again, the one that had haunted my dreams since we made it to the ranch and I closed my eyes and pressed myself farther into the tree. ' _Go away dad! Just go away!_ '

"Mr. Jackson, you know we will find you…just like we found Miss Case." There was a pregnant pause in the air as my father walked around the trees, crunching on the leaves and small branches that had fallen during the last storm. "I know you are out here Jackson! Simmons, are you sure he didn't double back?"

I knew by that tone that my father meant business. He had used it on me on many occasions. By his lack of a response I knew my father was about to unleash on the man.

"I…I followed him sir. He was in the middle of the herd and then disappeared behind a tree. I swear he never got past us to back track."

"You, insufferable moron! We need him! Everyone, back track now. I want Jackson back at the lab before I get there, I have some business to tend to in Loden before I head back and Simmons. . ."

"Yes. . .yes sir?"

"If Mr. Jackson is not there when I get back in the morning, there will be hell to pay!"

My father disappeared back into the darkness from which he seemed to magically appear from and chaos seemed to erupt from the group below us.

Mr. Jackson held on to my hand and I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. I watched as he pressed his head into the trunk and single tear slid down his cheek. _'Thanks for fucking up the world dad.'_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I know, I know...it has been forever, once again! I am a terrible author. Actually just an insanely busy one. Long chapter here guys, oh and your favorite person has FINALLY made his appearance! I have totally changed things up from which I originally had planned, so that is part of the delay as well. Read, review and enjoy. (Come on guys, don't be shy, let me know what you think, what you think might happen...something!)

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

I wasn't exactly sure how long we remained in the tree. Mr. Jackson's heavy breathing was rather hypnotic and allowed me to relax as I clung desperately to his hand. Truth of the matter was my butt was numb and my legs were stiff from sitting so still on the branch for so long so I knew that we had to have been up there for at least an hour.

"Do you think it is safe now?"

His question was so soft at first that I almost missed it, or maybe it was the fact that I was still lost in my own little world to notice that he was even speaking. I turned my head up toward him and then looked down at the ground and then back toward him once more.

"I think so. They don't normally hang around this long unless they are looking for someone special. Are you someone special Mr. Jackson? Should I just leave you here and head on to town as planned to complete my errands?"

He seemed taken aback by my questions and then shook his head. "No one special. Just getting away from a group that wants nothing more than to the ruin the world, far more than they have already done."

I eyed him suspiciously, memorizing his features in the process. Something about him seemed familiar and I couldn't place my hand on it just yet. Surely I would remember those eyes, green as the Caspian Sea, raven hair that did not seem like it would ever lay flat, though something told me he had not been afforded most of the luxuries that I had the last two months. The bags under his eyes spoke volumes and the fact that his clothes were tattered and dirty told me he had been on the run for a while.

"And no, you shouldn't leave me here. I can be of help and it isn't safe out there."

I scuffed at his last remark. _'Please, don't talk to me about safe.'_

"I know more about this world than you probably do and why would I take you with me. You are bleeding. All you are going to do is attract more infected and you could barely run when I hauled your sorry butt up into this tree! How do you think you are going to make it the eleven miles I need to go to get to the hospital?"

"I will let you continue thinking that and while we are at it, can I have my hand back oh mighty Wise Girl?"

I glared at him and then quickly retracted my hand from his, instantly missing the warmth he provided but blew it off.

"I am not even bleeding anymore, hell, the cut is already healing. It stings but I am sure I can handle the hike. And you don't have to worry about the infected. They won't bother me."

I shot him a questioning look as I lowered my legs and dropped myself to the next branch, Mr. Jackson suddenly in hot pursuit.

"What do you mean they won't bother you? You're bleeding and they always follow the scent of blood." I hit the ground and looked up at him, arms crossed as he stared down at me from the first branch. He said nothing, so I gave him my death glare. He shivered slightly and shook his head before jumping down and landing directly in front of me.

"I am immune. They don't bother us since we can do nothing to satisfy their hunger."

"That's not true! I have been attacked on far too many occasions to count!"

"So you're immune too," He asked, excitement laced his voice and I tried to ignore it so that I could concentrate on the task at hand.

"How do you know you are immune? How the hell do you even know for sure that they won't attack the immune?"

He turned to face the road and then looked at me, chills rushing down my spine as his green orbs glittered in the moonlight, "Which way to town?"

"Nuh-uh! We aren't going anywhere until you answer my questions," I cried at him, frustration filling my voice as I grabbed his hand and whipped him around to look at me.

He yanked his hand back out of mine, leaving it oddly cold once again and gave me the stare down.

"How about I answer whatever questions you ask while we walk?"

I entertained the thought for just a moment, it would be nice to have someone to talk to on the way and I wouldn't have his blood hanging over my head should something happen to him. "Fine," I sighed as I pointed to the right. "That way. Town is that way."

He held an arm out for me and I started off in my original direction. We were quiet for several minutes as I tried to gather my thoughts. I wanted to ask him instantly why he was so important to my father but I didn't want to give away too much personal stuff in case this was a trap. At this point, I wouldn't put anything past him just to get me to Damson.

"So... Mr. Jackson, let's start again shall we?"

I caught a nod out of the corner of my eye and noticed a slight limp as he tried to keep pace with me so I slowed, but only slightly.

"How did you find out you were immune?"

He sighed sadly before speaking, "I was given the vaccine by mistake and didn't turn."

"How the hell did you get the vaccine by mistake?"

He slowed his pace and then stopped as I back pedaled to find him checking on his injury. I dropped my bag at his feet and then fell to my knees, digging through the bag for my first aid kit. I grabbed my flashlight, turned it on and shoved the end of it between my teeth as I followed his fingers to the rips in his pants at mid-thigh.

Without thinking I ripped his pants a little more and began to prod around on his thigh. I found the remnants of what looked like a stab wound. "Fen id dis appen," I questioned in grabbled English as the flashlight rolled around uncomfortably through my teeth.

"Long story. . .owe," He hissed at me as I sprayed the wound with an antibacterial. "Is that necessary? I am immune," He now whined at me and I simply glared at him.

"Yes nimrod. You are immune from the zombie infection, but you are not immune from sepsis!"

"What the hell is sepsis?"

I dropped my head to my hand and shook it sadly. "Never mind. Just go with it okay?"

He glared back down at me and then his gaze softened ever so slightly.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got the vaccine on accident or am I just going to have to guess?"

"Long story," He replied sadly as he looked out into the distance.

"We have time. Eleven miles of time to be exact, and since you can't exactly run just yet, I think you can fill me in if I am going to take you back to the ranch with me after the run."

He remained quiet, looking down the road as if he was reminiscing. I knew the feeling all too well. I missed my home and family. I missed the world the way it was before the infection began to run rampant. I missed college; my classes and friends that got me through the day. I missed my normal, everyday, mundane life.

"Come on, it's a long walk, you can explain on the way." I took off once again and listened as he sighed sadly behind me.

Moments later he was caught up to me and started speaking softly. "You know; I was slated to go to the Olympics this year."

"Yeah, I think you can pretty much kiss that dream goodbye," I retorted, giving him a slight smile as I looked over at him and I realized that now was probably not the time for jokes by the sad look on his face.

He rolled his eyes at me and continued on anyway, "It was the start of the spring swim season and everyone was slated for physicals at school. Some guys were screwing around and caught me and some friends off guard, I ended up hitting my head on the starting block. It was a pretty nasty gash and with a gnarly scar to go with it but it eventually disappeared as my immunity levels grew."

I watched as he traced an invisible line of the top of his forehead near the hair line.

"Anyway, while I was taken to the infirmary, the nurse came in with several needles. I was only supposed to get the Tetanus shot but she got frazzled as someone came in puking everywhere. When she came back she injected me with the infection vaccine and then cringed back. She tried to cover it but shot me up with the Tetanus a moment later and tried to pass it off as I needed the meningitis vaccine as well – saying that my vaccination card needed updating. Stupid me, I didn't question her. I just went about the rest of my day like it was no big deal."

"She just gave you the shots and sent you on your merry way?"

"Sadly, yes."

"When was the start of your swim season?" I knew damn well when the start of swim season was thanks to Malcolm being on the swim team since I was five years old but we had eleven miles to cover, the whole story wouldn't be a bad idea.

"March twelfth. UT, has a thing about the first weekend of Spring Break being start up time."

The second he said UT I stopped. I watched as he kept walking a few more feet before he realized that I was no longer next to him. I instantly knew why he was so familiar. I had never actually met him but I remembered seeing the tan skinned boy with the dark hair and sea green eyes at Malcolm's first meet of the fall season. I remembered Grace poking fun at me as I glared at him when his eyes locked on mine from across the pool – I was there to cheer on my brother after all – and I remember smiling slightly as he beat the Golden Child by at least six seconds on Malcolm's best race. 'Not so Golden anymore are you Mal!'

"What? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and then suddenly a light bulb clicked on in his head. I mean I could literally see the gears turning as he looked me over.

"I have seen you before! At school! Particularly at the swim meets. Last time I saw you was in the fall. . ." He trailed off quietly.

"Possibly." I started back toward him and as soon as I was back at his side he stopped me.

"Is your family. . .you know. . .are they still with you?"

I nodded. "Well in a sense. My best friend – might as well be my sister – is with me at the ranch. My mom, brother and his girlfriend are at home and my dad. . .well. . .I am not too totally sure where he is at. What about your family?"

We stood there quietly for several moments, a tear fell from his left eye and he quickly wiped it away. "The last I heard from my mom was back in April. She was headed to some town called Loden with my two cousins Thalia and Jason. I know we are close, that asshole kept telling me we were close and that if I complied he would take me to find my family. I just couldn't be a pawn in his game anymore."

I started walking and despite the warm June air I found myself crossing my arms over my chest and running my hands up and down my arms to keep warm. It was doing no good, my soul was cold and hurt by the actions of my selfish father.

He quickly caught up to me even though he was still limping ever so slightly. He dropped a hand to my shoulder and stopped me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking how unfair everything is. For yours and your family's sake, I hope they made it to Loden. I know it is safe there."

He looked down at me and a gentle calming washed over me. "Do you know where Loden is? Can you get me there if I help you get everything you need at the hospital?"

"I know where it is at, but I can't get you there. I can't go back. They are looking for the immune. I must stay away. I refuse to be tested on."

"Smart. You have no clue what they are doing to people there."

I started walking again, "Come on gimpy, we still have a walk ahead of us. Tell me what happened after you got the shot."

He sighed heavily and caught up to me, talking softly, "It was that night after I received the shot, I was ripped out of my bed and taken to some clinic off campus. I was too sick to really protest."

"Did you get the fever and the constant throwing up," I reminisced more than asked him.

"Yeah. I couldn't concentrate on anything. My head was constantly pounding and they kept me tied to the bed. When I didn't turn, they transferred me to some facility just outside of Austin. It was huge. They would allow me contact with my mom here and there, when she told me she was headed to Loden was the last time I heard from her. I don't know what they ever told my mother but they told me they were going to transfer me to the testing facility in Palestine."

I wanted to ask what they did to him there and at the same time I was beyond scared to find out.

"What happened to you? How did you find out you were immune?"

I shook my head, not wanting to tell him. I barely knew him after all but he was spilling his guts to me so in a huff I said, "I was scratched by an infected. My friend and I were out climbing the cliff face when we ran into an infected man. I honestly thought he was just high on something until I realized that something was incredibly wrong. I put my friend in front of me and told her to run, not stop, don't look back, just run. As we took off he did as well. It was like the sudden movement woke him up. We hurdled the bushes and he managed to grab my ankle. In the process of me trying to get away, he scratched the crap out of my ankle. By the time we got back to our dorm I was still feeling fairly okay but I decided to clean up and take a shower as I was starting to feel a little achy. After the shower, all hell broke loose. The campus was on lockdown and I was violently throwing up, my head wanted to explode and the scratch was throbbing so much I could barely walk. I didn't turn that night either. I was scratched again when I was attacked trying to help another friend, again I was hit with the fever but thankfully it was just that and a lot of sleep."

"Geez. How long have you been out here trying to survive?"

I looked up at the stars and then back him, "Two and half months and by the sound of it, you have been in Damson custody for what, three, give or take."

He nodded as he looked off into the distance while I took in our surroundings. At this rate, it was going to take me a full day just to get back to the ranch so I stopped. "Do you think you can run yet?"

He put pressure on his leg and hopped just a little bit. "Still stings some. You have a wrap in that bag of goodies of yours in there. A little pressure on it might help."

Opening the backpack, I dug out the first aid kit once again and found the ace bandage and looked over at him, "Okay water boy, drop your pants!"

"Do I come across as easy?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? I have seen you in far less."

He blushed deeply and I dropped my eyes to the ground, enjoying the fact that I could make him uncomfortable.

"Formalities, I don't even know your name!"

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth. . ." He trailed off, waving his hands around, waiting for me to finish.

"Just Annabeth. I am safer with you just knowing Annabeth. And you are?"

"Percy."

 _'That's right. Percy Jackson, the new Golden Boy in my book as he so easily bypassed my brother in the races that day.'_

"Alright then Percy Jackson, drop you pants."

"You are relentless, aren't you?"

"And desperate to get to the hospital and back to the ranch. Lives depend on it." I moved to the side and dropped to my knees as he dropped his pants just low enough for me to see the bandaged area I cleaned up for him earlier. Moving quickly, I wrapped his thigh and then backed away from him, standing slowly and keeping my gaze down, hoping he couldn't see the blush that stained my cheeks in the moonlight.

"Much better," He whispered as he bounced on the spot. "You ready?"

"Just keep up. If you get tired let me know. Don't push yourself because you feel the need to show off or anything like that."

He let out a huff and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, keep up then."

I moved over to the soft dirt just to the side of the road and began a long stride at what I hoped was an easy pace for him. Grace was not wrong those months ago when I slammed into her at full speed. I had gotten faster and stronger as my immunity grew and morphed with my body.

"Why are you not on the road?" He asked in a huff.

"Softer dirt, less noise, harder to run in, just have to deal." I was keeping my sentences short on purpose, last thing I wanted to do was waste breath during an eleven-mile run but I noticed as he strode by me, easily, making less noise than I was in the soft sand. _'Well, shit!'_

I moved onto the road, trying to keep my footfalls light and I realized that I was incredibly light and quiet on my feet now. A month ago I sounded like a behemoth as I ran down the road, attracting every infected in sight and frightening every other living creature within earshot.

I easily caught up to him, trying desperately not to look him over as I once had when he was in nothing but his swim garb – which on all honesty, I would prefer for this moment – and even though he had been on the run for lord knows how long from my father, he was still in fine form. Shaking my head, I found myself pulling away from him just enough so that I couldn't see anything but swinging arms as he moved next to. _'Thank God, I don't need that distraction.'_

He let out a slight huff of a laugh behind me and I shushed him and pushed the pace to which he stayed right where I put him in my peripheral vision. We traveled quietly that way, nothing but light footfalls in sync with each other as they fell, deep breaths through the nose and slowly growing heavier out of the mouth.

Finally, the town was within sight and Percy slowed as I kept my pace. I know I could run seven miles full out before I needed to take a break. Apparently, Percy hadn't pushed himself this hard in Damson hands and sighed, slowed and then stopped and turned around to find him bent over, hands on his knees huffing.

"How the. . .hell. . .can you. . .keep that. . .pace?" He huffed and puffed each word and I could tell he had that stitch in his side that I used to get just trying to keep up with Grace.

"Practice. I could easily go another two or three miles before I have to slow down." I watched as he was still leaned over and moved over toward him. "Come on slow poke, we are in dangerous territory here. The fact we haven't seen an infected has me scared shitless now. Arms up over your head, open those lungs up and let's get moving, shall we?"

He stood up, doing as I said and took a step toward me then stopped. Somewhere around us a shot rang out and we both made a beeline for the trees.

"Shit! Do you know where that came from?" I ducked behind a large tree and Percy instantly pushed up on me, shielding me as another shot rang out.

"I think. . ." He trailed off, straining to hear as several more shots popped off, breaking the silence of the night, ". . .from town." He pulled away from me and stood up, helping me back to standing. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Come on, we have to get out of here. Any of the infected roaming around out here are going to head straight for that noise. I don't want to be here as they push through."

He nodded, watching me carefully and then followed behind me as I stuck to the shadows of the trees until we came to the edge of town.

Usually I would run straight through, a beeline right down the main road but not tonight. Not with more gunshots being fired off. I couldn't risk us getting hurt. Especially Percy, I would never be able to get him back to the ranch on my own and I would hate myself if I left him even though I know I thought differently earlier.

He stayed right on my heels, slamming into me as I stopped and tried to get my bearings of where we were at. I hadn't strayed from the main road more than a couple of times and when I had, it wasn't far, a block, two at the most. His hands gripped my shoulders and he steadied me and I looked around for a new escape. Even though the gunshots had gotten quieter, we were still in danger. Every infected that could hear them would be making their way toward the noise and I didn't want to be around when they showed their faces.

A screech ripped through the night and I shuddered, knowing full well that the sound belonged to the infected and they were closing in on our location.

Glancing around the long alley way I found my escape plan, a fire escape about twenty feet in front of us.

"What are we going to do?"

"Follow me." I took off toward the fire escape, readying myself for the long jump up to the first rung. My hands easily soared right past the first rung and I grabbed onto the second, hauling myself up as quickly as I could so that I wouldn't be in Percy's way.

"Holy shit Annabeth! Can I get some help down here?"

I let out a huff of air and turned around to find Percy dangling from the third rung, struggling to get the rest of the way up. Bracing myself as I laid down on the platform I leaned over the edge and helped haul him up just as I had in the tree.

"How the hell did you do that?"

I shrugged at him and quickly hopped up, making my way up the stairs. "I climb – a lot actually. Why couldn't you make it? You are a swimmer; you should have upper body strength like no other."

"I haven't been in a pool in months. I haven't seen a gym in just as long," He whined back at me.

"Alright. Just shut up and follow me. We are going to have to be quiet if we are going to through here unscathed," I whispered as I crawled up the fire escape to the rooftop. I moved stealthily to the edge of the roof, listening for the sounds of the infected that were moving through the streets below us and to gain my bearings. When we moved off the main road, we detoured a little too much, causing me to keep my panic in check as I realized we had moved too far to the east of town.

"Shit! We added at least an extra mile, maybe two to our hospital trip."

I was caught off guard by the screeching below us as several infected made their way out of the alley and toward a pile in the middle of the road. I gagged as I instantly recognized that the pile was several bodies.

Shots rang out below and before I even realized what was going on, Percy was on top of me, forcing me even farther down in my crouched position, protecting me from anything that could possibly come at us. More screeches filled the night air followed by more gunshots and I found myself pressing into Percy, trying to rid myself of the sounds.

I had been out here for over two months and I was over this life. I wanted my every day normal back and I forced the tears to stay at bay as a human scream ripped through the gun shots.

"We have to get out of here. I don't know what these people are up to but we have to go and we have to go now. Which way to the hospital?"

I stuck my hand out from under his protection and pointed in the direction we were originally heading. "Three rooftops over and then we need to get back to the ground and make a beeline across the street and straight ahead," I whispered to him, forcing my way out of the safe cocoon he had made for me.

His presence lifted from my back and he grabbed a hand, pulling me away from the corner and toward the opposite side of the roof.

"Run and jump Annabeth. Make it quick!"

Without thinking, I did as I was told and prayed that I had enough speed and power to get me across to the next roof. I hit hard and jolted forward, skidding to a stop on my stomach as Percy landed next to me on his butt after falling out of an awkward tuck and roll.

"Holy shit, could those landings have been any noisier?"

I let out a groan as I pushed myself to standing and then instantly covered my ears as more screams and screeches echoed below us.

"Let's just go," Percy replied as he helped me up completely. "Next rooftop doesn't look to be as far of a jump."

I analyzed the surroundings and took off as fast as I could, praying the landing would be a little more accurate this time around, as Percy took off after me.

I didn't have time to stop and process what had just happened, all I know is that when I went to make my leap, a gunshot rang out from somewhere below us and as I landed with the ease of a hurdler, pain racked through my left arm. Instinct told me to ignore it and keep moving as Percy yelled behind me to stop.

I shook my head and made the leap to the next roof without even waiting for Percy. The pain in my arm was blinding but I managed to make it – just barely. Wildly I searched for the fire escape and realized that we were going to have to find our own way down.

"Annabeth, stop! You're bleeding!"

"We can't stop now Percy. Whoever that is obviously doesn't want us here. We've got to get moving; they know where we are and I personally don't want to get trapped here. Now help me find a way down. We must get across the street and quick. I promise you can worry about my arm when we are out of shooting range."

His green orbs met my gray and for a moment I thought he was going to argue with me, instead he let out a deep sigh and started looking around the edge of the building. I wanted to put a hand over my wound but I knew the second that I stopped to mess with it that I would be done for, at least for a little while.

"Over here," Percy hissed at me and I quickly crawled my way over to him as more gunshots rang out, causing the infected below to work themselves into a frenzy. "Annabeth, you really need to let me tend to that."

Shaking my head violently, mostly to clear the pops of light that were filling my eyes from the pain, I replied, "Just get us off the damn roof Mr. Jackson!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and then ran his fingers through his hair and had this not been a life or death moment I would have found the movements endearing but right now I just wanted to get to the hospital. I used my bandages to tend to him and didn't have anything worth a flip in my bag to handle a gunshot wound anyway. _'I knew I should have just left him to his own demise! Shut up brain, you know that isn't true – mostly.'_

"Come on, you are going to need my help. That arm isn't going to support you despite your mad climbing abilities."

I rolled my eyes at him as best as I could and placed my butt on the ledge of the roof, allowing Percy to help me down to the window ledge below me to turn around so that I could still use my good arm to grip whatever I could to keep us from falling.

"Easy does it with the left foot as you lower yourself down," He whispered to me, sending a slight chill down my spine.

Luke was the last person to whisper in my ear and a flood of memories slammed into me, causing me to lose my grip but thankfully Percy was fast enough and forced us both into the window to keep from falling straight to the ground.

"I said easy does it Annabeth! Sheesh!"

I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to stay awake long enough to get to the ground. I did need my arm tied off before I lost any more blood and I should have let Percy at least look at it back on the roof before we tried to go anywhere else but I was being stubborn, as usual.

"Hang here for a just a minute. I think I can get to that dumpster and help you down. Can you do that?"

I didn't bother looking at him. I was too tired now and simply nodded my head. Percy's presence was no longer on my back and I suddenly found myself cold, wishing he would have just stayed put. _'Snap out of it Annabeth! You need to concentrate now.'_

"Alright Annabeth, I want you to lower yourself down slowly, whatever works best for you, I have just enough reach to keep you stable."

I looked down at him, to see his arms outstretched as he waited for me to start moving. I slowly inched my way down, trying to keep my left arm as still as possible when something slammed into the window in front of me. I looked up to see a gruesome sight, an infected whose face was peeling off, dirty blonde hair full of dried blood, matted and sliding off the side of its head. The sight caught me off guard and when it threw itself at the window again to get to me, I panicked and let go. I closed my eyes and prayed that the landing wouldn't hurt as bad as I was expecting.

I landed with a hard thud, wrapped in Percy's arms as he took the brunt of my fall.

"Dammit Annabeth, you were supposed to go slowly. What the hell happened up there?" He groaned loudly as he rolled out from underneath me and all I could do was point up to the window.

"You are forgiven, that would have scared the shit out of me too." His reply was quiet, eyes wide as he watched the monster above repeatedly beat on the glass to get to us.

I nodded once more as I tried to wake myself back up from the haze that was taking control of my brain. I sat up slowly, allowing Percy's hands to guide the way up. Before I knew what was going on, he had slid off the lid of the dumpster and had reached up to help me down. I couldn't help but notice the small pool of blood in the middle of his shirt where I landed on him and I forced myself to push on.

A dizzy spell hit me as small black dots blurred my vision. "We have to keep moving; down the alley and across the street. . ." I trailed off as I panted and tried to ignore the throbbing in my arm.

"Not until I look at that arm!"

I didn't give Percy a chance to do anything but stare at me as I made a beeline down the alley, not even caring that there could be infected hiding. I pushed forward as fast as my suddenly tired body would allow with Percy hot on my heels.

I ran at least three blocks straight and then turned to the right, pulling us out of the alleyway and on to the main road. I continued to run full out back to the left, toward the hospital, my heartbeat pounding in my ears and what little blood I had left, rushing out of the throbbing spot on my left arm. ' _Heal dammit, heal!'_ What the hell was I thinking, the scrapes, bites and cuts I had gotten from the infected and our various treks were by far different than a gunshot wound. This was going to require time and my body knew it.

My run slowed, my footsteps getting heavy and before I could comprehend what was happening, my legs gave out and I was almost flat on the asphalt. My face would have slammed hard into the pavement had it not been for Percy.

"Annabeth, can you hear me?"

The panic in his voice set me on edge and suddenly the thought of dying was a very real. Being immune and having the ability to heal, death never actually crossed my mind until this very moment and a low groan escaped me as Percy gently rolled me on to my back and lifted my arm.

"Ugh! I knew I should have made you sit still back there. You are white. . ."

"No shit Sherlock. That is what happens when your parents Caucasian!" Nice to know the sarcasm in me hadn't faded in this shit storm of life.

"Shut up! You know damn well that isn't what I mean! Now, sit up so I can dig through that bag of yours. I have to stop the bleeding."

I rolled my eyes at him, or maybe they just rolled on their own as I was near the verge of passing out, either way I could tell he was frustrated with me and I felt a small smile play at my lips.

Percy lifted my arm and I hissed as the pain quickly spread from the wound, down to my fingertips and then up into my shoulder.

"Sorry," He whispered as he tried to remove the backpack a little more carefully. "I didn't mean to do that. Just want to get this looked at and the bleeding stopped."

I closed my eyes and let him dig through the bag, listening to him hmm as he found a few things he could use. A scream ripped through my throat and Percy quickly shoved a hand over my mouth as I writhed in pain on the pavement.

"Shut up Annabeth! You are going to lead them right to us!" He lifted my arm once again and ripped the sleeve away from my wound. "You're lucky, it went straight through."

 _'Psh, lucky, yeah right.'_

"Here, bite on this and try not to scream okay. . ." Percy trailed off as he shoved a wadded-up piece of my shirt sleeve in my mouth.

I closed my eyes, sucked in a deep breath and curled in as he sprayed my wound with the antiseptic spray I used on his leg. ' _Karma is a bitch, isn't Annabeth?_ ' I ground my teeth into the shirt, thankful that he had enough sense to give me a clean piece. Ripping fabric next to my ear caught my attention and I turned to see he was cutting off the bottom of his shirt, most likely to tie my arm off.

I looked back down at the asphalt, my eyes staying trained on the yellow line in the road I was sitting on. This next part was going to suck worse than the spray and I found myself tensed as I waited for the sudden pressure that would take over as Percy tied the shirt to my arm. Instead there was gentle butterfly like touches as he carefully pressed the last bit of gauze he could find to both sides of my arm. He quickly wrapped the shirt around my arm and then turned my head toward him. He studied my eyes – not sure what he was looking for, I crossed them, just to frustrate him a little more – and then he groaned before he spoke once again.

"Could you be normal for a second? This is going to hurt so bite down on that again. I need to get you some place safe to heal up for a bit. You aren't looking so good."

Not the most tactful thing to say to a girl who had just been shot but I immediately forgot about his comment as the searing pain ripped through the bullet wound. I spit out the shirt and gasped for air as tears stung my eyes.

"Could you be a little, you know, more gentle maybe, Mr. Jackson?" I let out in an angry huff.

"Don't have time for gentle. I just need some place safe. Your body looks like it is trying to heal but you are pushing it too hard."

Rolling my eyes, I groaned and tried to stand but Percy pulled me back to my butt.

"Do you mind? I have a mission and I can rest when. . ."

"You can **NOT** rest later Annabeth! Do you want to die? Like you said earlier, just because we are immune doesn't mean we can't still die!"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and dropped my head down on them as a growl escaped my throat. He was annoying me and he was right. Bright spots popped up in front of my eyes as I stifled a yelp as Percy tightened the tourniquet on my arm.

"How about we make a deal?" I asked cautiously. I knew this was a bad idea and I knew this would get me into trouble later but I needed to get back to the ranch and fast.

He didn't say anything and I turned my head slightly to get a look at him. He sighed heavily and bobbed his head from side to side, "Ugh, give me the details and I will think about it."

"Get me to the hospital. . ."

"Nuh-uh. Not happening."

"You said you would hear me out," I whined, giving him my best puppy dog eyes I could muster considering the situation.

"No." He was silent for a beat, "No, no Annabeth, not happening.

"Just get me to the hospital. We will get what I need and then I will let you drive back to the ranch. I can rest there."

"You have a vehicle and yet you make your runs on foot?"

"The noise draws the infected. . ." I trailed off, closing my eyes as my heart rate began to slow. 'Oh shit, am I dying?!' Panic took over and my heart rate picked up pace once again, my arm throbbing again as the sudden surge of blood flow made its way toward the bullet wound. Maybe he was right. Maybe, just maybe I needed to rest. _'No Annabeth, get up and get moving. Get back to the ranch and rest there. There is_ _ **no**_ _time to mess around!'_

"I don't understand you. Why would you do things the hard way?"

"You don't understand me? Percy, how long have you been out on your own? How long have you been trying to survive, finding food, supplies, shelter. . .keeping yourself and your friends or family alive? The world is not what it was you Damson pulled you into their little camp. The world has gone dark almost everywhere. There are a few places that haven't fallen, Loden being one of them and I pray that your family made it but chances are they didn't and you don't seem to realize the gravity of the situation."

I tried to stand again and this time he let me. I wobbled from side to side for a moment but planted my feet and blinked several times as I tried to regain control of myself. He stood next to me, tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he suddenly shouldered my backpack.

"I am not trying to be an ass Percy. I know I am being stubborn, but lives are at risk. There is a mother and her unborn baby waiting for me to return with the items on my list. I _have_ to get back to them. I _have_ to do my part to stay at the ranch. I know you don't understand this new world yet but you are going to learn all too soon.

"Please. . .please help me Percy. Please. . ." Tears fell down my cheeks as I pleaded with him to get me to where I needed to be. I no longer cared that he was annoying me or that he absolutely slowed down my progress. I didn't care that he was watching me cry, I just wanted his help.

I shriek rang through the quiet night and our heads whipped around toward the direction we had originally come. _'Shit! We don't have time for this crap!'_

The road was empty but the screeching was getting louder and the pop of a gun – no several guns – was getting closer as well.

"Run," He whispered harshly at me. "Lead the way; just run Annabeth!"

He didn't need to tell me again. I sucked in a deep breath and prayed my body could make it the remaining four or five miles to the hospital.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Thank you for all of the new favorites and reviews! It's been a rough end of the year and it makes me happy to see them!

Look! Not as long between updates this time! I have finally had a chance to slow down and just write once again. I am also working on a holiday one shot (should be up soon!) for you guys as well.

 _Someone_ \- I most likely will not be bringing in the others. I want to keep it as minimal as possible because it has already gotten out of hand in my outlines.  
 _im a secret spy_ \- here you go!  
 _KaitTheGreat793_ \- It is only going to get more stressful from here on out. Stay tuned!  
 _Guest_ \- Thank you for understanding and just thank you! Hope you catch this next update.  
 _Rina_ \- Thanks love! This chapter isn't quiet as long but I think I nailed everything I wanted to without going overboard. Our little world is about to be turned upside down! Miss ya sis!

If you guys login I can leave you messages better than in the notes here! Remember to read, review and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content published from Rick Riordan or anything else you might recognize.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

My body was tired and ached, my breathing becoming ragged and more fast paced. I could tell I was on the verge of hyperventilating if I didn't gain control of myself. The hospital was just in front of me, I just needed to make it another half mile at most. We could take it slow through the hospital and get some extra supplies to tend to my arm better, just getting there at the moment was the problem. I was ready to give up and give into the sleep that my body was so desperately trying to force me into.

Percy pushed up beside me as my pace had slowed and I knew he was there to help me in case I fell again. I grabbed his hand – more out of comfort than anything – and pulled him toward the right. The main entrance was dangerous. Our group hadn't cleared that area yet and I pulled us toward the emergency entrance off to the side.

I slowed to a walk and Percy did the same, not letting go of my hand as I pulled him toward an employee door just past the sliding doors that no longer worked. The backup generators had given up on all those inside at least a month ago, leaving the place in panic and disarray and the stench of the dead invaded my nose, making my eyes water and Percy gag. I was never going to get used to this smell.

Grimacing, as I pulled my fingers of my left hand to my lips, I signaled to Percy to be quiet. He squeezed my hand and I tugged him forward. I stopped for a moment before opening the door we left unlocked, leaning against the wall just inside to catch my breath.

Percy pushed up on me and with his free hand pushed a few stray curls out of my face. "You need to relax," He whispered in my ear and the same shiver from earlier went up my spine.

I leaned my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes; a fog filling my brain now that I was no longer running for my life. "After we get what we need. . . I can relax after we get what we need and get back to the ranch."

A shudder ran through my body and I had to resist the urge to snuggle into Percy's warmth, the blood loss getting to me more than before.

"You are running a fever." He murmured to me as his cheek grazed against my forehead.

"We are in a hospital Percy. We will grab some Tylenol and bandages and call it good. First we need to find the L&D ward."

I felt him nod and I finally pulled away from him to look at the door. "Are you ready for this?" I turned to look at him, in the dark he was near impossible to make out but my eyes had adjusted enough that I could just make out his outline.

I pushed him in front of me and stopped him so that I could dig through my bag, pulling out the small flashlight from earlier and blade. I handed over the blade and flashlight and then dug around in one of the smaller pockets for my phone. I quickly popped the device on and then turned on the flashlight. I walked back in front of Percy and led the way to L&D.

"Do you have a weapon?" His voice was soft on the back of my ear and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I pulled a small blade from my boot and turned to him, "Where we are going, we shouldn't need these. We have cleared almost the entire hospital and blocked off the areas we haven't made it to yet."

I could see him gulp under the strange shadows of the flashlights and I wondered how traumatized by all of this he was going to be.

I silently moved my way through the emergency wing and toward the back of the hospital, trying to breathe as little as possible through my nose; the smell was overwhelming and I wanted to throw up. We came up on the maternity ward, the windows of the nursery to our left and I focused my eyes straight ahead.

"Oh dear God!"

"Don't look. Just keep going."

 _'Like me,'_ I thought as I kept my eyes focused straight ahead, but he didn't. He stopped. He stopped and I knew exactly where he was; in front of the nursery, looking through the glass.

"Oh. Dear. God!" His emphasis on each word frightened me and I turned on my heel to see look back at him. His eyes were wide and I couldn't place the expression on his face.

I sighed and replied, "I told you not to look. I told you to just keep going." Shaking my head, I tried to keep my eyes on Percy, instead I followed his gaze. Seven little bundles, three wrapped in blue and four in pink were lying in the clear bassinets across the large room.

"What the hell happened here?" Percy cried as he slammed his hands against the glass. "Who did this?" He cried as he took in the sight of those bundles covered in dried blood.

I looked down at the ground while moving closer to him and then I took in the nursery, scanning the room, taking in each newborn and trying to forget the horrifying act that I committed the first time we raided the hospital.

"I said," Percy growled at me, "what the hell happened here?"

I cowered under his presence and dropped my head against the glass.

"I did it," My voice barely audible in the roaring silence.

"What?" He asked, his voice shaking with anger. "Why would you do such a horrible thing?"

"They had turned Percy. Do you think this was easy for me? Do you think I enjoyed putting a blade in their heads to put them out of their misery? Do you think. . ." The pause was all I needed to allow the memories wash over me and I turned to the side and threw up.

"I . . . I . . ." Percy stammered as he tried to figure out what it was he wanted to say.

"Don't judge what you don't understand Percy," I cried from my crouched position. He lowered a hand to help me back to standing but I shoved it away and forced myself up to standing, using the glass of the nursery as a resting post.

"But there is a cure for this. . ."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"That is what they told us in Damson. They needed the immune to work on a cure. They put us through hell so that they could bring the rest of the world back."

"Oh, don't tell me you believe all of the lies."

"How do you know they are lies Annabeth?"

"I just do. Damson is nothing but a bunch of liars out for themselves. Let's just leave it at that." I closed my eyes and hugged the glass, praying he would just drop the subject.

"You haven't been there; yes, they tortured some of us but isn't that part of trying to find a cure for the rest of the world?"

"Ugh, Percy, just shut up. Face it, you don't know what is going on; that this new world scares you, and that most importantly you know that they were doing wrong. That is why you left their custody in the first place! Damson is not safe. It never will be and the camps they have are nothing more than modern day concentration camps. Hell, you just came out of one Percy! Why can't you see that?"

I was near passing out, the exhaustion was getting to me quickly, but something caught my attention and I moved faster than I realized I could and reached around Percy, the blade of my knife sinking into an infected's head all the way to the hilt.

"Holy shit!" Percy screamed at me as he jumped out of the way of the falling infected. "How on earth did you even know that was there?"

"I caught it out of the corner of my eye. We are making too much noise. We need to get what we need and get the hell out of here. I told you, we haven't cleared the whole place. Just enough to make it safe enough for me to make runs."

He didn't say another word, just nodded and helped me back to standing. He held an arm out to me to lead the way and I did just that, taking off toward the L&D supply room.

In the darkness – only our tiny flashlights guiding us – I managed to trip over something. Percy stopped me as I leaned over to find the culprit and he held up a dark duffle bag. I groaned and grabbed his arm and lead him several more feet to the supply room. I yanked the duffle out of his hands and dropped it on the counter, a loud thud echoed in the room and we both cringed as we waited for any other noises.

It was silent in the hospital now and I found myself thanking God we were almost home free.

"Come here Percy," I whispered into the darkness and I jumped as he pushed up against me. "Jesus, make a little noise!"

"Sorry."

"Turn around, I need to get the list out of my bag." He did as he was told and I quickly retrieved the piece of paper from the top pocket. "Here; start looking."

He nodded and in the light, he looked like nothing more than a scared toddler. I was sure that I looked even worse but I busied myself with the duffle bag.

Unzipping the heavy bag, I quickly shoved my hand in to find it on the barrel of a gun. "Well aren't you pretty?" I cried as I flipped the small gun over in my hands, examining it in the small beam of light. I pulled the chamber back, saw that the gun was loaded and I popped the clip out; full. I shoved the clip back in and set the gun down on the counter, startling Percy in his quest to find what I needed.

"How in the world do you know your way around a gun so well?"

"Trained by a police officer in the ranch to stay alive. Gun training was the first thing we went over. It isn't my first choice in a weapon. It's too loud and draws more infected to the area. I hate being up close and personal with them using a knife or whatever bladed weapon I have at the time but I suck with a bow," I replied nonchalantly.

"Whoever this bag belonged to, they were ready to do some damage. We are looking at two – no, sorry three – handguns, four grenades, what looks like a stick of dynamite and a machete of sorts."

"Wait, did you just say dynamite?"

"Yes. Come on, we need to get out of here in case this person comes back for this stuff. I personally don't want to meet a person who carries around a stick of dynamite as a form of safety, do you?"

He shook his head violently at me and started throwing things into the duffle bag. "Dynamite. A freaking stick of dynamite! What the hell do you need dynamite for?"

"To blow stuff up. . .obviously," I deadpanned and he glared at me under the small flashlight beams. Under any other circumstances I might have been intimidated, but right now, I fought the urge to laugh at him and instead looked over at the bulging backpack. "Did you get it all?"

"All of it and then some. I packed the glass bottle meds in some extra gauze, figured it was better to be safe than sorry, right?"

I nodded and made my way to a small cabinet at the end of the counter that caught my eye. I popped the door open and almost cried. Suture kits, gauze and painkillers galore lined the shelves.

"Jackpot," I let out in a crazed giggle and Percy made his way to me, taking in the sight of glorious medications before me. Though, it is quite possible he was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

I felt a hand slap to my forehead and I frowned as I used my bad arm to slap his hand away. Tears instantly sprang into my eyes from the sudden movement and I fell to the ground.

"Dammit Annabeth! I knew I should have made you stay back and rest!"

"And you would be dead. I thought you said the infected didn't want us, that we did nothing to satisfy their hunger?" My voice was sharp and yet raspy, and I clutched my throat as if I were dying of thirst.

Before I knew what was going on, there was an opened bottle of water in my right hand and Percy was urging me to drink.

"Annabeth, just take a drink. Just one drink."

My eyes fluttered and he popped two pills in my mouth as I slowly raised the bottle to my lips.

"We have what we need, let's get to the car now."

I nodded, exhaustion quickly taking over. "Help me up Seaweed Brain." My bones ached as the fever raged and my arm continued to throb as my racing heart continued to push blood to the wound.

"Seaweed Brain. . .you know what, I am just going to roll with it. Come on. You need rest."

He helped haul me to my feet and we not so quietly made our way out of the hospital. The humidity hit me like a brick to the face and I was suddenly wide awake once again. My brain knew what I needed to do, but my body refused to cooperate. Every last bit of my brain was screaming at my body to run. _'Just run Annabeth and don't stop until you get to the ranch. You can make it! You know you can make it!'_

I stumbled off to the left side, trying to remember where exactly we hid the Jeep on our last run and I felt Percy snake and arm around my waist, holding me up as I tried to remain on my feet. I pulled us around the back side of the emergency entrance and I sighed as I saw the dark blue Jeep sticking out from behind a wall of ivy.

"There," I croaked out and pointed to a set of bushes near the edge of the road.

"Thank God," He called out as he resituated his around so that we could make a beeline straight for the vehicle.

"Do you know how to hotwire a vehicle?" My voice was shaky and hoarse as he opened the passenger door and started pushing me in.

"That would be a no." He responded in a rather vexed tone. "I have never felt the need to steal a vehicle, therefore no need to know how to hotwire a car."

"Just help me get up, I won't be able to push myself back up once I get the car started."

I ignored the look I knew I was getting from him and pushed myself toward the steering column. I fumbled around for minute, trying to situate my tired body in the small space. Finally I found the wires I needed and after several tries the Jeep roared to life. I felt a sigh leave my body and before I knew it, Percy was pulling me by the legs back into the passenger seat.

"Thank God for you many talents."

A smiled played at my lips as I sat up all the way and leaned back into the seat.

"Now, where do I go?" His voice waivered slightly as he threw the backpack and duffle bag in the back seat and plopped into the driver's seat.

"Back out and turn that way," I pointed lazily to my left, careful not to move my injured arm. "When you get to the first stop sign, turn right. Go straight until the third . . . no fourth stop light and turn right again. Follow it until you can't anymore."

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" He asked cautiously, as if he was afraid I was going to turn on him and jump down his throat.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yes. I just want to make sure we steer clear of the center of town. I am not in the mood to be shot at again, are you?"

Whether or not he responded, I will never know as I felt myself sliding down the dark spiral of sleep as the Jeep backed out of its hiding spot. I was then jolted awake moments later by Percy, punching my thigh lightly.

"Annabeth," He hissed at me, "Annabeth! Where now?"

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain, I need to sleep!"

"Annabeth! Dammit, tell me which way to go!" His voice was frantic and a pop somewhere behind me woke me completely.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the fog that settled on me. "I . . . I . . ."

Hands were on my face, pulling me into Percy's personal bubble and suddenly his emerald eyes were glaring at mine.

"Annabeth, think. Left, right, what the hell do I do?"

I pulled away from him slightly and looked around, trying to get a grasp on our location. I closed my eyes once again and I felt Percy shake me awake.

"Come on Annabeth, think! Before we get shot!"

"Right. Go right," my voice finally escaped, raspy and tired.

"You're doing nothing but taking us in a giant ass circle Annabeth! You're going to get us killed. Dear God, why wasn't I paying attention when we came in?"

"Just go right Seaweed Brain. Trust me," I replied quietly, pushing back into the seat and rolling my head to look at him. His sea green eyes were pleading with me to wake up fully; to come back to the land of the living and the shitty reality that was now our lives.

I don't know if he gave into my tired but withering stare or if the gunshot that resounded through the edge of town is what caused him to move (I would like to think it was my withering stare) but the Jeep lurched forward and stupidly I threw my wounded arm out to stop my head from slamming into the dash and a scream ripped through the vehicle causing Percy to swear as his eyes pleaded with me to forgive him.

"I am SO sorry Annabeth!"

"Just drive you moron! At the stop sign up there take a left. Follow the road until you see the brick walls on the left. You can't miss them," I choked out, trying to catch my breath through the pain.

"Got it."

The pain in my arm intensified and with my right hand I grabbed the left at the elbow and pulled it closer to me, trying to stabilize it as Percy drove like a mad man, dodging dead bodies and debris on the road. In no time, the pain took over and I blacked out, allowing my body to do whatever it was it needed to do to begin healing.

 **Ω**

 _"What the hell happened? What did you do to her?"_

Grace was screaming, her voice was panicked with an edge of angry and far away, almost as if I was in a dream and I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't cooperate with me. There was a sudden smack and my body tensed as I heard his voice.

 _"I . . . I . . ."_

 _"Dammit, say something! Don't just stand there with your mouth open. Tell me what the hell happened to her!"_

 _"She was shot! As if the bullet wound in her arm wasn't a dead giveaway!"_

There was another smack followed by a growl from Percy.

 _"Would. You. Kindly. Stop. Slapping. Me?!"_

If I could chuckle at the moment, I am pretty sure I would have but my body still refused to work as I tried to will just my eyes to open.

 _"You don't get it asshole! She has never slept this long after an injury."_

 _'Never slept this long?! What the crap?! How long have I been out?'_

 _"I need to know what happened!"_

 _"What do you want me to tell you? She was shot while we were making the run to the hospital. That is all I can tell you!"_

 _"I don't believe you! That can't be all that happened! She would be awake if that were all that happened."_

Grace trailed off, sniffling here and there and I knew she was about to unleash the waterworks.

 _"I told you, I met up with her outside the ranch and begged her to take me along with her. When we got to the edge of town we could hear gunshots, screaming and the infected. I followed her lead. We took to the roof tops to get away from the dangers on the ground and whoever was shooting saw us. They shot at us as we were making a leap across to another roof."_

I could feel hands on the top of my head; Grace. She was stroking my hair as fat tears slid down her cheeks and plopped in my curls.

 _"She wouldn't stop. I couldn't get her to stop and rest. She kept pushing on to the hospital. She said lives depended on it and finally. . ."_ Percy's voice cracked as he sucked in a deep breath _, ". . . finally she passed out as we were on the road here. She stayed with me just long enough to ensure that we would get to safety."_

 _"You should have taken better care of her! Hell, you are bigger than her! You could have forced her to sit!"_

 _'Grace, shut up, you wouldn't have been able to stop me either!'_

 _"I tried! I swear!"_

 _"You didn't try hard enough!"_

Grace's scream was loud enough to wake the dead and finally my body kicked into gear as I jumped at the noise.

 _"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake up, I know you are in there! Please wake up!"_

 _'Come on eyes, open! Dammit, I said OH-PEN!'_

Finally, my left eye cracked open. Not much but enough that I could make out Grace's blurry form as she came careening down toward me.

"Oh thank God Beth! You had me worried sick!"

"Get your heavy ass off of me," I wheezed under the pressure of her body across my chest. I tried to lift my arms to hug her but my body still wasn't fully operational. I sighed and closed my one good eye and allowed myself to relax.

 _'Maybe if I relax completely I will be able to move again.'_

Slowly my breathing became a little steadier and Grace felt heavier on my tired chest. Without forcing myself to think about it, I opened both eyes and I was surprised to see a red cheeked Percy staring at the floor as a single tear made its way across Grace's still visible hand print.

"You are all I got out here Chase! You were out for almost six days! I was worried you weren't coming back and your mother, my God what would I have told her?!"

"Chill Pearson. I am fine."

"No you aren't, you can't even move yet!"

Without thinking about it, I raised my injured arm and popped her on the back of the head, a smile spreading across Percy's face as he heard the action but yet he didn't look up. I actually looked like he might be scared of Grace, but then again, lord only knows what kind of torture she put him through while I was out.

"I am fine. I just need a day or so to get reacquainted with the land of the living."

Suddenly, I was overtaken by Grace's words, _'six days'_. _'Holy shit, was I really out for six days?!'_

"Yes." Percy and Grace answered in unison. Percy had a hint of sadness in his voice whereas Grace's was filled with annoyance and it seemed to be directed at my new immune buddy.

I hadn't meant for that thought to exactly escape but it was good to know that I was getting back to myself.

I groaned and forced myself into the bed even farther. I wanted to talk to Percy alone but knowing that I had been out for so long, Grace was never going to let me out of her sight – a least not any time in the foreseeable future.

"In case you were wondering, Dana had her baby and he is fine."

"Thank God," I let out in huff of relief. "Anything else happen while I was out?"

"Mallory is thinking about letting this loser here stay. She has been waiting on you to wake up to make sure he was telling the truth. Other than that, nothing has happened. It has been quite around here. Gunshots outside the gates, but they are pretty far off and more than likely survivors hunting."

"Mmmhmmm." I was getting tired. I have been out for six days, how the hell was I getting tired again?

There was a light knock and I tried to turn my head toward the noise but instead I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"Is she awake yet?" Mallory's voice was full of quiet concern but I knew it was just because she needed to me make runs. Six days was a long time to not have her trusty immune worker out of commission.

A hand ran through my hair and I cracked an eye to see Grace standing over me once again but there was a sudden warmth on my other side and I cracked the other eye to see Percy standing by my hip, eyes down as his fingers traced an intricate design next to me.

"Sort of," Grace replied just above a whisper.

"Good. I want to talk to the two of them." An awkward silence settled over the room and Mallory cleared her throat and yet no one moved. "I knew you were dense Grace, but damn, scoot so I can talk to them alone please!"

"No."

"Go!"

"Not just no, but _hell_ no!"

I groaned in annoyance and tried to reach up to smack Grace again but found my hand oddly heavy. I wiggled my fingers to make sure my hand was actually working and I realized that Percy had grabbed on to me and was massaging gentle circles on the back of my hand in an attempt to keep me calm.

"Grace, just get the hell out and when I am done you can bring her some soup or something. Just leave us be for a little bit."

There was pressure on my hair as Grace groaned and pushed away from me, pulling my hair in the process. I wanted to yell at her but I could sense her stress and I could sense her distrust in Percy. I couldn't blame her for that, he very well could be a spy for Damson but I just knew that he wasn't. I knew that we could trust him. He, after all, kept me alive and tried to take care of my stubborn ass when I wanted to keep moving.

The door slammed shut as Grace's footfalls stomped away from us, causing me to jump slightly and lose Percy's grasp. It was an odd sensation and one I blew off.

"I need to know what happened out there Annabeth." Mallory's voice was quiet in my ear and I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were full of some emotion I couldn't place and the bags under her eyes told me she hadn't slept in days.

"Didn't Percy fill you in on what happened?" I felt him shift next to me and I watched as he then plopped down in the chair next to the bed.

"He did, but I want to hear it from you. I need to know that we can trust him."

"Why are you suddenly so hung up on the trust issue?" I tried to roll to look at her but my body only allowed me to go about half way and I flopped back with an angry huff.

"Things are just . . . not right Annabeth. Something is going on, like shit is about to hit the fan within the ranch. You coming back shot just set everyone on edge." She glared over at Percy and then back at me. "We have yet to see two people immune the way you two are. It is a little unsettling to say the least."

"What do you mean . . . immune the way we are?"

"Annabeth, out of the three others in this town that we know are immune, you are, let me rephrase that we, were, the only one that had the ability to heal. You have also gotten stronger and faster on a scale that is just not normal. From what Percy told us, he was able to keep up with you for a good portion of the run to town before he had to stop and catch his breath. Grace can't even keep up with you anymore! People are scared."

"I know. Everyone is scared Mallory. Don't you think the immune are even more worried about things than those who aren't? I mean we are the ones that Damson is actually searching for and we know they aren't looking for us to make a cure-"

"-You don't know that for sure though, do you?"

"I know what my mother told Grace. My mother wouldn't lie to her." I kept my eyes trained on Mallory, forgetting for a moment that Percy was in the room and that he had no clue who I was. "Do you know why I am even alive? Because my brother was sick and they needed another child to get stem cells from. The virus was created by my father to help Malcolm; to keep his precious son alive. I was able to heal Malcolm." At the mention of my brother's name, Percy bolted forward but I still paid him no mind until he pushed the chair back so forcefully that it fell over and I was forced to look at him. The hurt in his green orbs was evident and for a moment it broke my heart. I had to finish talking with Mallory though and I turned back to her to finish. "The cancer and other autoimmune diseases are gone but my father thought that he could play God. He thought that he could do more and in his search to become God, he created the virus. The virus that is wiping out our world and taking away the everyday things we all so desperately miss."

"Your father is Frederick Chase?"

Closing my eyes, I sighed sadly and nodded yes.

"No wonder you wouldn't tell me who you were. You knew that man was testing on me and so many others."

Again, a sigh escaped me as well as a lone tear that fell down my cheek. I opened my eyes to see that Percy had backed as far away from me as possible, glaring at me from the corner of the room.

I felt a hand on my upper left arm and looked over to see Mallory looking at the bandage that was still in place over my gunshot wound. I watched silently as she unwrapped my arm and I found myself gasping slightly as the pressure was removed. I looked down my arm, where my wound once was, was nothing but white, glittering skin. The only signs I ever had that I was once injured in some way.

"Your ability to heal is simply amazing," Mallory whispered in awe. "Do you heal like this as well?" She asked, looking up at Percy who was still in shock in the corner.

His eyes shot up to look at us, the pain in them killed me. _'Why in the hell is a boy I barely know causing me so much turmoil? Ugh, brain just shut up now!'_

He answered moments later, "I don't know. I have never been shot."

Mallory rolled her eyes and groaned and I stifled a giggle. Now was not the time to laugh at him.

"Yes."

"Yes . . . what?" Mallory asked, suddenly confused.

"Yes I have rapid healing. I don't know about the stronger, faster thing. I have not been out trying to survive like you guys have."

"Where exactly have you been?"

He sighed heavily and started, "A Damson facility outside of Palestine. I was being tested on daily. We were told that they were looking for a cure. That our ability would bring the world back. I escaped though after a particularly rough week of tests. I couldn't take it anymore and when a friend I made in the facility died during her testing, I knew it was definitely time to go. I know the world needs us but with all of the information from Annabeth, I don't know what to believe anymore."

'I wish I knew what to believe as well. I wish that my life hadn't been turned upside down. I wish that my parents had actually wanted me and that I was back in my normal mundane life where I was in denial of my parents intentions and somewhat happy with the way things were.'

"We all do Hun. We all do." Mallory said quietly to my outburst.

"My inner monologue seems to be broken."

Mallory smiled sadly down at me and I knew bad news was coming.

"As soon as you are able to get up and moving without passing out, you guys have to go."

My heart sunk as I tried to swallow the massive knot in my throat as her words echoed in my head. ' _You guys have to go. Shit!'_


	21. Chapter Twenty

Please forgive me. This chapter is not my best. The remaining chapters however...Much better and most of you will probably hate me by the end of this Chronicle.

Thank you to the new followers and favorites! You guys make my day when I see them.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters created by Rick Riordan. I also do not own anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

"What? Why?"

"I understand."

Percy and I replied in unison and before I knew it, he was rounding on us – me specifically.

"How can you just let her throw us out Annabeth?" He glared down at me and I had to turn away, his green eyes were boring holes into my soul and it hurt.

"I am not sending you out empty handed. Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to send my own cousin out into that!?" Mallory practically screamed as she threw her hands out in front of her, motioning to the world outside the ranch's protected walls.

Percy looked dumbfounded and I slowly managed to push myself up to sitting.

"We have to go Percy. She has managed to keep Damson out twice while we were here but with you on the loose and what did my father call you last night . . . 'Number One' . . . I don't think she will be able to keep them from coming in and searching for us. I have seen those guards work and we will be no match for them."

"But . . . but . . ." Was all he could managed. He looked so lost.

"Look, Grace and I know the area, there are places we can hide and hopefully we will get lucky and stumble upon a group we can trust -"

"-We can't just go out there and hope for the best Annabeth!"

"That is all we can do Percy! I know you don't completely get it yet. I know you think there might be hope but right now," I stopped and closed my eyes, a dizzy spell taking over and Mallory steadied me as I took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "but the world we knew is gone Percy. The people we love, very few of them are left. I hope to make it back to Loden and I hope that you are with me and I hope and pray to God that we find your family there." I choked back tears as I could tell he was as well. "All we have is that hope Percy. Hang on to it for as long as you possibly can."

My breathing began to come in short, rapid successions and Mallory suddenly pushed me back down on the bed.

"Stop Annabeth, before you give yourself a heart attack." She looked down at me sadly before looking back up at Percy. "You have a couple of days left with us at least. She is far from ready to start moving. I imagine it took every last ounce of energy your body had to heal the gunshot as well as replenish your blood supply. You were lucky that Grace is a blood type match. You looked absolutely horrible until you got that transfusion."

"Thanks for making a girl feel better about herself Mal," I deadpanned as I allowed her to gently stroke my curls.

"What? It's true! You have color in your skin finally but I can tell, you aren't ready to move."

"I am fine," I whined, trying to sit up but her hands on my shoulders held me down.

"If you were fine, you would have kicked my ass clean out of this room already. You are _not_ fine."

She was right. I was not okay to start a trek across the countryside. My body still ached and I was still tired despite the six day nap.

Mallory looked up at Percy, trying to ignore the fact that tears were freely falling down his cheeks. "I will get Thomas to start gathering up supplies for you guys. Food, meds, bigger hiking packs and whatever else you might need. You can also take the Jeep to get a head start on Damson."

"Thank you Mallory," I whispered to her before she stood and started to make her way to the door.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?" He responded, keeping his eyes on his fingers that he kept wringing together.

"At sunset, will you help Annabeth get to her house? There is an extra room for you there and you won't have to sleep on the floor next to her tonight."

"Why?"

"Just in case. If Damson shows up, you will have an easy escape from their house."

"It's just a precaution Percy. I don't need an IV or anything apparently; I will feel better faster in our little house than I will laying in this gurney. And if something should happen, our house is in a good location that we can sneak out of here without anyone noticing."

"What she said," Mallory replied casually, crossing her arms over her chest to make a point.

Percy eyed Mallory suspiciously and finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. Whatever." He threw his arms up in defeat and moved toward the only window in the room. "This world sucks."

"Tell me about it," I supplied under my breath and closed my eyes.

"Do you want me to send Grace back in with some food?" Mallory was hanging on to the door frame and I could tell that she was eager to leave the room. Percy was making both of us slightly uncomfortable and I knew she just wanted to get away.

"No." I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted for a moment. "Send her over at sunset. She can help Percy and I will eat when I get to the house. Right now I just want to talk to Percy about some things and then nap until it is time to move. So can you keep Grace occupied until then please?"

Mallory nodded and shot me a small smile before dashing out of the room.

"And what could you possibly have to say to me Annabeth?" Percy asked angrily, never moving away from the window.

I rolled my eyes at his tone and shook my head in annoyance. "Percy, I am sorry I didn't tell you who I was when we were on the road. I knew it wouldn't end well and at first I didn't know if I could trust you. I didn't know if it was some elaborate rouse by my father to get me to the testing facility."

He turned toward me, crossed his arms over his chest and stared me down.

I wanted to melt into the bed but I knew it wasn't physically possible. I forced myself up to sitting once again and quickly pulled my knees up to my chest and dropped my head down, squinting tightly as a dizzy spell took hold of me once again.

"Maybe I should have taken Mallory up on the food."

There was a shuffling noise and then a hand on my back and I slowly lifted my head to see Percy staring down at me. The gesture wasn't threatening and yet I was suddenly nervous but refused to let him know that he was scaring me slightly, or was this something else? At this moment I couldn't decipher anything with all of the emotions coursing through me.

"It's just . . . it's just . . . I don't even know where to begin." I tried to keep my voice steady but I cracked on the last word and knew that the tears were going to come again if he didn't say something to stop them.

"Annabeth, I spent months in a facility, locked in a room where I was forced to give blood daily, bone marrow whenever they wanted it from me, and forced through random exercises," at the word exercises he used air quotes and I knew I probably didn't want to know what that meant but he continued on anyway, "where I had to fight my way through some of the stronger infected. I will leave that right there because by the look on your face I can tell that you don't really want to know what that means.

"I spent months listening to Claire tell me – no promise me that she was looking for a cure. She promised me that all of the torture would be worth it but on the other hand there was your father, the man that scared the crap out of everyone when he walked by. He told us he was working on the cure with Claire, that he had to see how our bodies functioned with the virus so that he could cure everyone else or at least give those currently not immune a fighting chance. He said he had to push us all to our breaking points to see what our immune bodies could do.

"And then I run into you."

I stared at him sadly, not knowing what to say.

"You saved me? Why did you save me? You could have just left me to Damson and your father and been on your merry little way. You wouldn't have been shot and we wouldn't be having the conversation of leaving the safety of these walls."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know why I saved you. Maybe I had a moment of weakness and decided that you needed help and I could offer it. Maybe the fact that we are looking at the end of the world and you were running for your life appealed to my better nature. I don't regret helping you Percy."

"So what am I supposed to believe Annabeth?"

"I don't know Percy. You can believe what they told you back at Damson or you can believe what I know. That choice is up to you. There is a reason you left, remember. Do we need to rehash that memory so that you can come to the conclusion that what I have told you about Damson is true?"

His eyes clouded over and he backed away from me. _'Wrong choice of words Annabeth, but definitely needed at this moment.'_ He moved back to the window and I found myself wanting to stand next to him.

Weakly, I lowered my knees back down and then swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I knew I was going to regret this decision the second my feet hit the floor. I managed to stand but only long enough to get one step. The floor was rapidly approaching and yet it felt like I was moving in slow motion. Once again, before my face hit the floor, Percy caught me.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get to you?"

"You really are stubborn."

"I know that Seaweed Brain," I yawned into his shoulder as he lifted me back up to the bed. "I just need to know that I can trust you; that you will be there with us on the road and we will keep each other safe."

He tensed as I leaned into him and then he sighed heavily as he hugged me in return. "Deal Wise Girl. Now lie back down and sleep. We still have a couple of hours before sunset."

He started to pull away from me and I pulled him back, whispering in his ear, "Don't let go."

 **Ω**

Once again I was lost in the dark. I could hear voices around me and feel movement next to me but I couldn't completely process what was going on around me. All I knew was that my head fell back and the breath hitched in my chest as I took in a deep breath of what could have only been Percy.

"Careful with her, you freaking moron!"

A grunt escaped Percy and I prayed that grunt wasn't because he thought I was heavy.

I forced my eyes open and slowly pulled my head up from the lolling position it had fallen into while being carried. _'Why the hell am I being carried?'_

"Because Mallory wanted us back in the house by sunset and you, Sleeping Beauty, refused to wake again."

I watched Grace carefully, there was anger and annoyance in her tone and I couldn't figure out where all of the hostility was coming from. "Wait, did you just answer my inner monologue?"

"No."

"Then. . ." I trailed off, a look of confusion plastered on my face.

"You keep speaking out loud. You sure you don't need to be checked out one more time? You are being really weird." Grace stopped on a dime, hands on her hips and her left foot tapping the ground. A move she usually reserved for when she was absolutely annoyed with something.

Percy stopped abruptly and my head slammed into his neck at the sudden stop. I took in a huge breath and once again, it hitched in my throat. I quickly pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, keeping my head nestled in his neck.

"Gah," Grace replied angrily and I could only imagine her throwing her arms in the air as she took off and suddenly it hit me as to what she could be so angry about.

"Follow her Percy. I am too tired to open my eyes and guide you to the house."

I felt him nod and we moved again. I wanted to go back to my dreams. Sweet mundane dreams of the world we once knew, where our lives, while not perfect, were perfect for us at the time. _'That's not happening any time soon Annabeth.'_

"What's not happening any time soon?"

A groan escaped my throat, "Why, is my inner monologue broke?" There was a brief pause and I could just imagine the confused look that was most likely plastered on Percy's face and I continued, "Don't worry about it Seaweed Brain. Just some random thoughts. Nothing that concerns you."

He didn't answer me but I could feel his heart rate pick up and mine responded in the same manner. I wasn't sure what caused his rate to change but I found it odd that I was having a response and I had to stop myself from thinking what I was about to say. Last thing I wanted was to offend the man carrying me to my home.

I felt him climb the four stairs to our porch and I snuggled in closer to him, positioning my head closer to his ear, "Take me to the sofa please, and stay with me. I am not ready to incur the wrath of Grace." There was a pregnant pause between the two of us and I sighed next to his ear, sending a shiver down his neck. "If you know what is good for you, you will use me as a shield as well."

A weary sigh escaped him and I heard things slamming around as I assumed that Grace was angrily trying to come up with something for me to eat.

"How the hell are you friends with her? She has been nothing but terrible to me since we showed up." He sat down and tried to move me onto the sofa itself but I kept my arms around his neck, allowing the exhaustion to keep me in place.

"Well," I started quietly, "she compliments me. We have been friends since pre-school. She is the sister I always wanted and never got. She is more family than my own family. Surely you had someone you called your brother before this shit storm happened?"

"I did, but why her Annabeth? Do you know how many times she has slapped me?"

I chuckled slightly under my breath and he tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't allow him to budge. "Do you think this is funny?"

"A little bit, yeah. Percy, you have to understand that I am all that she has left in this world. Her mom came down with the virus and Damson took her and her father went right along with her to make sure that she was okay. While she does have a brother – mind you he is back at my mother's – I am all that she has out here. I am her charge so to speak. She promised my mother she would keep me alive and bring me home when it was safe. "

"Ugh." There was then the clatter of a bowl and spoon and I cracked an eye to see that Grace was pacing angrily in front of us.

"Pearson," I let out in a huff, "do you always have to be so over dramatic?"

"Do you always have to be a bleeding heart?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shot back, finding energy from somewhere to open both eyes and pull away from the warmth that Percy was providing.

"You know exactly what it means!"

"I am far from in the mood for one of your damn guessing games Grace! Can you just stop being an ass and fill me in on what it is that you are trying to say?"

"Look at you Beth! You are all cozy up in his lap. You don't even know this guy! And to top it off he came from freaking Damson of all places! How do we not know that this is some massive ploy by your father?"

I watched my friend carefully as she paced in front of us. Her mood at the moment was all over the place and I realized that my sudden energy burst was from her.

"I really think that if he were a ploy from my father, we wouldn't be here right now Grace. And just because I decided to help someone in need doesn't make me a bleeding heart!"

"Oh please! Look what happened with Luke!"

"Dammit Grace! You and I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Luke's help in the first place. My father just happened to get to him before we did. And stop looking at me like that!"

"Look at you, all cozy with the boy you have only known for what . . . just over twenty-four hours –"

"-If you count the days that I have been out, over a week," I interrupted and spat back at her.

"At least you are moving up in the world. Too bad it took a damn apocalypse for you to break out of that shell!"

Pulling my arms from around Percy's neck, I found myself shoving the palms of my hands to my eyes and tried to force myself to stay awake. Despite Grace's mood, I still didn't have enough energy for much of anything and this back and forth with her was making my head throb.

"Grace, can you just back off?"

"No one was talking to you, freakishly tall one!"

"Shut up Hobbit!"

I rolled my head back and groaned, "Both of you just shut the hell up! Grace, thank you for making me something to eat. Will you kindly leave us be for a little while. Go to my room and start up a movie. I will be up there in a little bit."

I glared over at my friend to see that she was not backing down from Percy. "Go Grace! Please," I pleaded with her, softening my voice to get my point across.

Her arms remained tense across her chest and Percy dropped his eyes to my lap and then she dropped her arms to her side, groaning loudly as she marched off toward the stairs.

"Thank you Sweets," I called up to her, trying to keep my tone light.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Beth!" Her tone was sharp and I knew that I would have hell to pay when I had Percy take me up there later.

I pushed myself backward off of Percy's lap and settled into the sofa, leaving my legs across his lap. "That was actually easier than I thought it would be. I was expecting a full blown fit from her."

"I think that I took the brunt of those fits."

"I don't doubt it. You brought back her best friend in less than one piece. She just needed someone to take it all out on and you just happened to be that person. I am sure she asked several times over why it was me that got shot and not you, am I right?"

All he could do was nod at me. He looked exhausted and I resisted the urge to reach out and shove my hand through his raven hair.

"When was the last time you slept Percy?"

He shrugged at me and looked away. "Before this shit storm hit . . . I think. It's been awhile, that is for damn sure."

My heart ached for him. I at least knew what it meant to sleep despite being away from my family. I had one thing he didn't though and that was Grace. She was the one thing keeping me going out here.

"I am going to assume that you didn't get any sleep on the floor next to me either, am I right?"

Only a nod from him. "Why were you on the floor next to me anyway?"

He turned his head toward me slowly and the sadness floating in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I was worried about you."

I am sure that my face contorted into some sort of weird way by the way he was looking at me.

"You don't even know me," I whispered, mostly to my lap and to change the subject, I pointed over to the bowl Grace left on the table for me. "Will you hand me that please?" I kept my eyes at my lap, I didn't want him to catch me staring as I had when I first saw him all those months ago.

We sat quietly as I shoveled in the Spaghetti O's Grace left for me and I noticed that Percy shifted uncomfortably under my legs several times. I wanted to move them but I was enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him and to be honest, I just didn't have the strength to move them, even after eating.

I don't know how long we sat there, quietly, just soaking in the gravity of the situation before us. My mind completely blank for once until a voice shattered the silence.

"CHASE! WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

It was in that awkward moment that I realized that Percy was rubbing gentle circles on my left knee and I softly pulled my legs from his grasp.

"Help me up there, please?" I asked him quietly, keeping my eyes on my legs as I tried to stand on my own. Before I was even all of the way up, he had an arm around my back and the other under my knees, scooping me up and moving quickly toward the stairs. "I can walk you know!"

He simply nodded and then gave me a crooked grin that made my heart flutter. _'Dammit Annabeth, get ahold of yourself! Now is not the time for stupidity!'_

"I know that, but I don't want to wait forty-five minutes for you to get up the stairs, this was just easier. I will put you down at the top of the stairs."

"Deal," I replied as I rolled my eyes at him before I found myself resting my head on his shoulder and for the first time since we made it back to the house I felt him relax. Not completely; his shoulders were still a little tight but for the most part, this actually felt like it could have been a wonderful ending to a date.

"CHASE, ARE YOU COMING?" The voice blared from my room and by the tone I could tell she was extremely pissed.

A groan escaped me as I knew that I was about to relive everything Percy and I went through six nights ago. I wasn't ready to talk but I knew that she would get it all out of me and that when I did tell her everything, I would feel better, but right now, I just wanted to sleep.

"She's coming hobbit! Hold your damn horses!"

A smile graced my lips and I tapped Percy on the shoulder and pointed down to the ground at the door that stood just in front of us at the top of the stairs. "This is the end of the line Seaweed Brain."

He slowly lowered me to the ground, keeping his arms around my waist as I attempted to balance on wobbly legs. Taking a small step forward, I instantly regretted pulling away from him. His personality comforted me and his calming demeanor left me in a state of relaxation.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm. Just weak still." I chanced a glance at him and first the first time I noticed just how vulnerable he was. "Come on Seaweed Brain, you can watch a movie with us until Grace either kills one of us or we all pass out. I foresee the first one happening most likely at this point."

"You are a real peach, you know that Wise Girl!?"

"So I have been told. Now, come on," I whispered to him as I turned the knob on the door only to be met by Grace's angry face.

"What the hell took you so long? Were you making out with him or something?"

"Jesus Grace! Chill, would you? I am still weak, now let me go lie down!"

A groan escaped my friend as she turned on her heel and threw herself back down on the bed, leaving me to fend for myself. Thankfully Percy was still standing behind me and was able to catch me as my legs gave out on me.

"Thanks." I allowed him to keep his arms around me as I glared at my friend. "You know, you could have been some help almighty cranky one!"

"Yeah, well, I know you invited him to stay for _our_ movie. I have no desire to be nice right now."

"It's fine Annabeth. Just tell me which bedroom is mine and I will get out of your hair."

"Oh no you don't! I need both of you right now, so Grace, stop being a bitch and move your ass over to let us in. It is a freaking king sized bed so there is more than enough room for the three of us!"

Grace's mood was rather refreshing in the moment, seeing as how I had absolutely no energy for much of anything. My body was screaming at me once again for sleep and I wanted nothing more than to settle down between the two of them and just let the blackness take me.

I pushed on Grace's backside and forced her to the other side of the bed as I crawled into the middle. I then allowed the two of them to fluff the pillows and throw a blanket over me as Harry Potter started on the small screen at the foot of the bed.

I found myself rolling into Grace's side and whispered, "I'm not gonna make it."

"You always say that, and you always finish the movie."

"Not this time," I yawned into her shoulder and struggled to keep my eyes open. I felt a small kiss on my forehead and I dropped my right hand behind me to make sure Percy was still near. I easily found his hand and gripped it as tightly as I could in mind before my eyes closed and the darkness took over as Professor Dumbledore gently laid a one year old Harry on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle.

 **Ω**

" _Can you carry both of the bags while I hold her up?"_

" _Shhhhhhh! You'll wake her! We still have a few minutes before we absolutely have to get the hell out of here and yes I can carry both bags."_

 _There was thudding on the floor and then down the stairs as someone took off running out of the room and came back several minutes later._

" _Trucks . . . coming down the road . . . lots of them!"_

" _Shit! Come on tall one, get her up and moving while I go get the gear on!"_

" _Annabeth, wake up. Come on. We have to go."_

The voice was soft in my ear as I tried to shake the dreamy fog that hung over my brain. The moment was quickly ruined by the bed shaking violently and loud voice in my ear.

"Dammit Beth! Get your ass up and moving. Damson is here and your father sounds pissed!"

At the mention of my father, I bolted up in the bed and used Percy as a steadying tool until the sudden dizziness passed. "How the hell do you know he sounds pissed?" My question was soft and quiet, how Grace heard me I will never know but she did and the look on her face told me everything I needed to know.

A groan escaped me as I jumped up off of the bed and made a beeline for my shoes. I didn't have time change as Percy yanked me up off the floor and began shoving me out of my bedroom door.

"Easy man!" I hissed as his shoved was a little too hard and sent me careening into the door frame.

"Sorry! You just aren't moving that fast yet!"

"I've only been awake for two days, what do you expect?" I shot back over my shoulder, trying desperately to keep my voice steady and breathing even.

"Just go Wise Girl! Down to the cellar and then to the right."

A nod was all I could muster as my tired body followed the directions of the young man behind me. I finally hit the bottom stair and was caught off guard by Grace as she grabbed my arm in the dark and yanked me hard to the right side of the cellar.

A scream was about escape my lips when a hand was suddenly pressed to my mouth. "Shhh. They are in the house already."

"Ugh. Come on! The tunnel is open and our stuff is waiting. We just have to wait it out until they are out of the house. Now keep it quiet until we know for sure they are out of here!"

Grace pulled me along in the dark and I found myself wishing once again that life was back to normal. I felt Percy pull away from me and suddenly, for the first time since this whole thing started, true fear took over. No longer were we just running from the infected, but now we really had to worry about the outcome if my father got his hands on us.

I heard the grate we came through pull shut just as yelling from the top of the stairs started.

Grace stopped on a dime and I slammed into her back hard, only to find us both being steadied by Percy.

"Search every last inch of the cellar. I know they were here. Mallory can't lie to save her life! Now move it Castellan!"

The voice sent shivers down my spine and I was frozen on the spot. Moments later, Percy scooped me up and carefully followed behind Grace in the dark, turning the corner of the tunnel just as the flash of lights hit the tunnel walls behind us.


End file.
